Split Decisions
by Lighter
Summary: Frustrations of being a king are having a strange effect on Edgar.
1. Hand Cramps

A.N.: Sorry for any mistakes, or grammer issues or whatever. Its tougher than it seems *shrug*. For a first chapter you might think this is all over the place, and hell it might be but I hope you enjoy it and will continue reading. Thank you for reading, thank you for a review if you choose to and I hope that you do. Umm, this is a completed story that a friend of mine wrote, I'm putting it in for him and since this place has issues, the dirty scenes will either be watered down or removed altogether, so if you'd like to read them please visit or private me and I'll tell you how to get there or send the scene myself that could work better.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters or places- minus the made-up ones- mentioned in this fandom of Final Fantasy VI. I make no profit either.

Pairings: EdgarxLocke, SetzerxTerra, SabinxShadow.

Warnings: Language, violence, death, rape.

...

"Here you are, your majesty," Chancellor Arnold set a pile of papers down on the man's work desk. "this is the paper work of the progress going on in the mines of Narshe for the-..."

"Heating installations. I know." Edgar cuts the man off with a roll of his eyes.

All day his vassal has been handing him this to sign and keeping him aware of that that's been handled and frankly its getting to a place where he wants to shove the next stack of papers to hit his desk where the sun doesn't shine. But he knows that such is the life of a King, and his duties must be done before he can have any free time- unfortunately the last time he's had free time was what... when he was fighting in the war two years ago. That's ridiculous! The world had no time to rebuild itself in that first year what with Kefka, that insane clown, still running around and causing more trouble on top of the initial trouble Emperor Ghestahl had caused with the Goddess statues destroying the world in the first place. It seems only now that the world is becoming what it once was- crops are growing again, animals are returning more and more, people are starting to rebuild their lost families. And all of this requires a ton of approvals from the king of not only Figaro, but until Doma chooses a head for its throne he has to see over the Eastern lands as well. After the land had drastically changed it was decided that it would be split two ways: eastern and western; Cyan, unfortunately, felt that he served better as a retainer rather than a king and stepped down from the duties having no one step up in his place.

So Edgar was left stuck with signing for this and signing for that. Towns being built, sizes of homes, men required for the job when the town needed help, so far so good anyway. But still the paper work never stopped as more land was asked for later on in the year by people wanting new towns: Bannon, to honor the name of the founder of the Returners, Algol, a town in the mountains a request from Setzer to rebuild the place he'd lost many years before the wars had begun at all, Desear in the Doma region a name chosen as a means to bring Hope into the lives of the victims of the castle when the empire struck. On top of rebuilding, he had to take a body count for all the victims either found or still missing from the end of the world. So many moogles died in the cave-in in Narshe.

Yes, times have been bleak but as before mentioned they have turned around. Edgar feels he has no right to complain that all he has to do is paperwork when the real work is being done out there in the ruined lands. But still, he'd take a day in the sunshine doing a good amount of manual labor to being cooped up inside these damnable gray walls looking at even duller shades of brown from scrolls and the pale of loose white papers.

Rubbing his aching right hand with his left; Edgar leans back in the small, cushioned, chair to let his also aching back have a break as well. A smile lay across his face when an image of Locke popped into his mind. The love of his life stroles in casually, gloves being removed from his fingers one at a time in an almost teasing sort of way before he would clamp his hands onto his shoulders and give the kinks underneath his skin a good workout all the while planting kisses on his up tilted face.

"He's in here, correct?"

Edgar hears a familiar voice in the hall. Shortly after that Setzer walks through the door of his office. Spotting the king he smiles at him in such a way that says he plans to ask for a favor of some kind- or shamelessly flirt without intentions; either way, Edgar was glad for the distraction. Maybe he could get the gambler to give him a ride someplace- the middle of nowhere would do, as long as he could get a break.

"Edgar?" He walks over to the desk his brown eyes glancing at the stack of papers. "Myyy aren't we busy?" He adds when hearing a faint hum of a response to his observence. "Hope you don't mind a bit more."

The king rolled his crystal blue eyes to the sky and back again, earning a sympathetic chuckle from his friend.

"Will you at least hear me out?"

"Five seconds."

"I want to open a casino in the desert."

Furrowing his brows at the odd request, he has to ask "What?" as if wondering if he'd heard correctly.

"Think about it; you're in the scorching desert, stranded, going mad from the heat." He sits on the desk, one hand behind him a bit to support his leaning back while his freehand gestures an invisible picture of it all in the air before the blond. "And there, in the distance, are you seeing things? There's no way it can be real- can it? It is! A casino with a very comfortable Inn. You'll have food, you'll have drink, and maybe you'll even do a little gambling on the side."

Giving the dreaming gambler a skeptical stare, he sighs when seeing that he's very serious. "What makes you believe that a weather burned man or woman would have a penny on them to afford this unbelieveable oasis?"

Setzer shrugs. "So maybe they won't be the ones spending money- what the world do I care, once the people with money find out about it, they'll come. The others..." His 's' drags a second before trailing off. "they'll be on the house- honored guest. Then, when all is well and they're home again, they'll remember the kindness and come to spend." He seemed proud of his little saying, smiling as if hearing it over made a lot of sense.

Rubbing his temples with his thumbs he turns in his seat to look out the window. 'An oasis in the desert...' Turning back around he sees the male staring out the window as well. "And who will fund all of this?"

"I will, your majesty," He teased as he never addresses the king as anything other than Edgar when he's being serious.

None of his friends call him by title, actually, unless its in a joking way. To be honest, he sometimes feels like this work of his is a joke and then things like wars happen and he's reminded he does have a job outside of supervising what the world does. He's not a damned babysitter by any means, he shouldn't have to give people approval to return to living. Its all so ridiculous. With the way this lifestyle is he may as well turn into a Goddess statue and be worshipped.

Setzer frowned from the long gaze but suddenly clapped his hands together, the action almost soundless due to the dark blue gloves covering his hands, as if to say a slew of 'please, please, please' like a child asking for a candy stick.

"Very well. But-.." His 'but' paused the man's excited hand from patting him on the shoulder. "only if you do something for me first."

With a quick dash through the castle's hidden tunnels the two are onboard the airship. Chancellor Arnold is a big boy he can take care of some of the work himself. Right now, Edgar is on momentary break. He often wondered what it was like to truly take a break. Maybe he could get some pointers from Sabin, if he catches up to him some time in the passing weeks.

2222222

Sabin presses his back to a large tree; his eyes skim left, then right, then out before him up in the canopy of leaves covering the sky almost completely. He'd been doing his usual morning kata when he was suddenly attacked by an unknown enemy; he'd nearly gotten his pinky toe severed off by a thrown dagger at his left- judging by the way the daggers handle is facing. Sabin was under heavy fire at one point then left completely alone at another. The spontanious attacks were beginning to wear on him when the man remained hidden somewhere in the trees or behind him. If he were playing on his level Sabin would of had the man pinned by now. A branch snapped somewhere ahead of him. He doubted that it was by accident as this man seemed to know these woods very well, and his skill flawless because unless he wanted his presence known, you'd swear Sabin were playing cat and mouse with himself. Ears pricked to the sound of the forest, he can hear a faint disturbance amongst the whistle of birds and the sweeps of leaves in the slow wind, even a deer stepping through the area far away can't distract him from the sound that's behind his back. No shadow is seen, no breath is heard, but Sabin knows and with this knowledge he strikes.

Fist swinging around his shoulder, he's met with a pair of kicking feet about to land him right under his chin as his attacker dodges the punch by dropping his weight on a rope backward, flipping over catching nothing but air since the martial artist dodged the attacked much as his attacker had just dodged his punch- minus the rope having only his athletic training to support him in the arch before he back flips a foot away. Bouncing on his toes, he's poised for attack as the man, thin as a minute, dressed in solid black launches forward with arms swinging wildly. Such a lack of technique Sabin could have dispatched the hand to hand effortlessly, if it weren't for the fact that the man's sporadic flails cutting through the air with the four foot long claws attached to the gloves covering his hands. Dodging is all Sabin can do as he builds chakra in his arms; the attacker spots the movements being made and flips into the air over the martial artist head. Sabin kneels aiming his aura bolt up into the air just missing blasting the man into a cripple as the bolt shoots through empty sky before disepating. He rolls his weight to the ground before the claw can give him a new hair style and it, instead, impales the earth where he'd been kneeling.

Supported by one hand the man kicks his foot out to block a punch coming his way, sending his other leg to sweep the ground beneath the blonds feet while freeing his weapon from the ground, landing him on his stomach. Rolling over, he crosses his arms over his chest where a very powerful heel is aimed to smash his rib cage in; the metal in his glove dinted in taking the force of the dropped weight, the back if his hand began to bleed a bit when the second strike came down completely splitting the metal inward. But he wasn't going to give up that easily and with a wide spread of his arms the blond has to switch to defense before the hook at the end of the blade snatched his balls off. A smoke bomb is thrown blinding Sabin from where the man intended to take cover. The blond had expected the attacker to throw his busted gloves away but what he did not expect was to have the broken blades launched at him!

He ducked, he spun on his heals, anything to avoid one of the eight knives that whirled his way, but he missed a step from an unseen branch and stumbled to his side; the swiftness of the blade meeting his face tugged his head in its destined direction leaving a bleeding slice upon his cheek. Hand coming up to cover the light sting vibrating from it, he lets out a sigh when a spatter of blood lands on the back of his hand. When the smoke cleared he wasn't surprised to see a long sword aimed at his throat, the blood along the blade stemming from the cut open hand holding the weapon. He lost.

...

Shadow can never get enough of the taste of Sabin's skin: firm from years of training in the martial arts, yet, soft from the oils he uses on his body to ease the aching muscles. Oils that smell of the forest floor, aloe and flowers but not at all feminine like you might think, more earthy and heavy. It also makes for a wonderful lubricant. Biting Sabin at the nape of his neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking in deeper than normal causes the blond to expel a deeply taken breath; the sound passes his sense of hearing, teasing pleasure from his body almost as much as fingers tickling around his sex can. Leaving the reddening flesh behind, Shadow trails kisses up to the blond's earlobe where his tongue brushes just between the tiny space left between the earlobe and the band of the looped earring. Goddess how he loves their little game- especially when he wins, because he gets to fuck the man mindless.

Blue eyes widen as he's surprised to hear his own voice let out a cry of pleasure from his ass being squeezed hard enough to leave fingerprints behind. Tugging the man's long rat-tail in response, he removes the hand placing it back on the headboard where it belonged. He loves taking the man this way: on his knees, his upperbody leaned against the headboard, his bottom pushed out and into his thrusting hips, meeting each one perfectly to his movement. He may be smaller than Sabin in size but he by no means lacks strength under him and often leaves the man painfully sated by the time he's done. But the blond's wandering hands can't touch the brunet enough as the offending hand slides down the back of his leg in a taunting glide then back up again, fingers touching lightly between the cheeks.

Panting heavily into the blond's ear, he bites out. "If you want me to keep this up, you'd better keep your hands still.

The 90 degree weather cooled only after they climax and collapsed to the bed beneath them. The spinning room slowed to a stop allowing them to gain their senses; their lips meet when the smaller male moves over to the empty side of the bed. Breaking the kiss, Sabin smiles at the assassin, brushing dusty brown bangs from his face.

"I have another job to carry out. We can play our little game again after that."

Sabin nods closing his eyes from the dark blue gaze that could easily be black, if he ever bothered to look closely enough. He didn't dare to ask whom the person to be taken out was or the reason why. What went on in that insane Colloseum was no one's business but the idiots who decide to fight there or take wagers on who would or would not walk out alive. It was disgusting, but it was a life for some people. And he would be the last person to question another man's life decisions having made so many of his own and wanting no part of being told otherwise about them. He more than felt guilty over leaving Edgar with the run of the nation, and thought very seriously about taking over Doma castle; it would be sort of a show of respect and... sort of an apology for leaving his teenaged brother out on his ass at such a vulnerable time.

Rolling over to check the clock, Sabin looks back asking. "I'll be sure to wi-..." Shoulders slumped in disbelief of the empty bed and home, Sabin rolls his eyes. Shadow would have to teach him that little disappearing trick sometime.

222222

"Edgar, where exactly are we going?" Setzer places a glass of dark purple wine down on the coffee table set between the two couches. Mimicking his guests posture of laying across the chair, booted ankles crossed on the arm, he sighs. "We've been sitting above the castle for ten minutes now."

Edgar, whose eyes are closed, shakes his head. "Nowhere. I just wanted a break from work. Twenty minutes without a pen in my hand."

Setzer makes a thoughtful sound before closing his eyes as well, listening to the whirl of the fanblades surrounding the ship. "Where's Locke? Wouldn't he be best to spend twenty minutes with?"

A smirk appeared on the man's face, only this smirk seems more sad in its place rather than teasing. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all, I rarely see anyone these days- this is actually a nice treat."

Nodding, Edgar replies to the question. "He's out drawing maps of the new world; to be honest, I thought that he might be with you." Answering to the raised brow. "It would be easier to make a map from overheard, would it not?"

"I suppose so, but Locke is a hardcore land-lover from what I've learned. He likes track and field." He shrugs a hand.

Edgar didn't need to be told that; Locke would choose to walk rather than ride a chocobo half the time or take a carriage with him; to Locke it was a means of transportation in formality, walking was the way to go. The king smiled thinking about spending twenty, uninterrupted minutes with his non-husband. Though the world accepted his lifestyle he didn't think they were ready yet for a male queen, although, he has heard rumors about a popular theater performance going on with cross-dressers impersonating women and women impersonating men. He'd have to catch an act someday. Hn. Someday always seemed to turn into never gonna happen.

"How much time has passed?"

Looking at his silver pocket watch, the gambler replies. "Fifteen minutes."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Edgar sits up, downs the glass of wine in three gulps before setting the glass back down on the table. "Better take us down then."

Reluctant to move, Setzer stands up heading for the upper deck. Tired hands scrub Edgar's face and he's almost annoyed at the prickle at the corner of his eyes from the thought of going back to his castle in the sand.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Doma region on a body of land that was once- judging by the monsters that reside on it- the Veldt; Locke Cole sets down a hammer after he's finished pounding the last set of nails into the soon-to-be left wall of a home in Desear. He'd been drawing maps and stopped in on the workers to give a hand with the building, while scoping out the layout of the new town and its progress. He quickly drew an outline and was soon carrying loads of lumber around for the workers. Several slabs of wood on each shoulder didn't even come close to compare with the weight of his Hawk Eye boomerang and moving the loads around took less than five hours. He got a break with some of the men; the women, who are camped out in tents in the surrounding area, brought food and drinks for them. Locke has never tasted anything so good as when he bit into that sandwich made of Narshe rabbit meat and a bit of pickled cabbage and tomato. Gau, not surprising, was in the area running around with the watch dogs and randomly attacking monsters as they came near. You can never tame the animal in that kid: fifteen years old, has a home with his father, Yancy, on the island but further away from where Desear is being built but still the lad chooses to run around leaping on monsters and absorbing their abilities; but its not as if this is a bad thing. Factor out the danger and Gau is doing a lot of good for this area. When the magic disappeared from the land the monsters began to behave as normal as any other animal on the lands, but some of the more preditory monsters tend to attack regardless and use the remnants of magic they have left to harm people before moving in for the kill; its because of Gau they've been left powerless as he absorbs the ability and shoots it out of his system later. Magic can still put the world in a lot of danger, no matter how limited the use so they all knew to keep the little secret.

Right now, Locke intends to return to Figaro castle. He hasn't been there in what must be six months! He's beyond in need of a good sleep, heartier eats, and the main attraction of the company waiting for him when he arrives. Edgar must be bored stiff by now; he knows that Edgar likes to travel around as much as he does and being cooped up in the castle would be getting to him soon. He only hoped that someone had come to visit his beloved in the meantime. Loading the boat with his traveling supplies: a tent, lantern, some food, paper, brushes, an inkwell- wrapped tightly to prevent it from coming open if its rattled around in his bag- and a change of clothes, his weapon was a sword and dagger since his favorite weapon would weigh the boat down; last thing he'd want is to drown in the ocean when he barely wants to float on it.

"Steady now." He says to the swaying boat when he places a hand down on the edge, his other on the seat. "You don't wanna topple over with me." He steps a single foot inside then the other. Tying his lantern to the hook at the tip of the ship, he sits down on the bench then lets out a shallow, yet, relieved breath then grabs the handle of the paddles rowing out. It wasn't long before sickness washed over the poor man as the waves surrounding him rocked like the waves in his stomach and his head leaned to tilt over the side of the boat so that he could cease the bubbling in his gut. He could only hope that the sharks were in bed and only fish would come to eat his once delicious dinner. Locke made a sail out of an old tent that once had a hole in it, to keep it stuck to the boat he planned to nail the poles of the tent to the edge of the boat. He'd only need a good west wind and he could just lay back and let his stomach turn over and over while the boat takes him to shore. Maybe he could pysche himself out by focusing on rowing; he's known guys that can put things out of their mind by simply channeling all their energy on something else. He can do that. Pulling the paddles taut, he then gives them a good shove through the water again, three minutes later he was throwing up over the side of the boat again.

22222

Edgar sits quietly in his bedroom; its around six o'clock. He decided to take his meal in the bedroom and watches as a maid slices his vegetables and fruits for him. Everything came in on a cart then spread out over a small table brought in by two male servants that act as bodyguards should anyone slip in. This was Locke's idea, he also thought that it would be a good idea to train some of the women but Edgar objected to the idea of having women battling when in a place they should feel safe. He prefer that they hide in the kitchen tunnels if something should happen to the castle. Edgar smirked a bit; he could tell that his gaze was making the woman very uncomfortable either because she liked it or was never under such heavy watch before. He meant no harm in it, not even a flirt, he was simply watching her cut up his meal like he were a one year old. Although, with the strain on his hand from the angle it had to be in for writting, he doubts that he could do it himself without slicing a finger off on accident.

His sudden chuckle at the idea of a war hero unable to handle slicing a peach caused the maid to falter in her own slice doing the very thing he had been pondering over. Panicked she brought the finger up to her mouth to remove the blood, then began to apologize for getting a droplet onto his plate. Edgar smiled warmly at the woman; Katia, he believes her name to be. She gasped when the king took her bleeding hand into his own steering her over to a small bedside table; Edgar pulled the drawer open and pulled out a few cotton swabs, a bottle of iodine, and a tiny wrap of bandage. Locke tended to return from trips a little roughed up, so Edgar never bothered keeping the simple things in his bathroom.

"This might sting a little." He touches the swab to the slice.

His tone of voice, gentle and sweet, caught the woman by the throat and she had to swallow hard around it; completely unaware of the medicine being spread over the slice she just watched the king's concentrated face from behind her own blonde bangs, blushing deeply when the, now wrapped, finger came up to the man's lips pausing just as he says.

"And mother's best remedy." He placed a kiss on the bandage.

Katia was sure that she would die in her bed tonight, the other maids will never believe her- worse, they'll want to bring his next meal in and will purposefully cut themselves in hope of receiving the same treatment. No she could never tell a soul of this. Bringing her hand to her chest, she looks from the king over to the table.

"I can do the rest, you're dismissed."

"Yes, your Majesty." Bowing her head she ducks out of the room tearing down the hall the moment the door closes behind her.

'Sweet girl.' He shakes his head. Reaching for the bloody cotton swab his hand pauses, fingers hovering just above it; the red, so deep and rich in the white seemed to make his intentions of grabbing it itch. Shaking his head, he knocks the ball into the trash then moves over to the table. He plans to eat quickly then head off to bed, his bath can wait until morning. With his knife and fork shaking hands cut a bite of steak free, swiping it through the brown gravy covered potatoes before eating it, he'd done this on repeat leaving his steamed vegetables for last. Edgar used to put up such a fuss about eating greens and carrots but now he absolutely loves them, and the way cook makes them, he wondered many times if they've always been this good and he'd been stubbornly missing out. Sabin was the vegetable eater, which is probably why later in the years he'd quickly gained more muscle than he had.

A slice of zuccini lay on the plate, the piece with the drop of blood on it. Edgar stared at it for the longest time before he was finally able to break the spell and move it onto a napkin beside the beautiful plate with the tiny blue flowers in the center. Getting up from the table, fingers and mouth wiped clean, he walks to his dressing closet pulling out his dark blue night gown to change into it. Ten minutes later the maids came in to clean the table, placing anything to be thrown away into a bin they then fold the table cloth putting it and the soon folded napkins into a separate bin to be washed. Katia, who braved returning wondered what the king had done with the slice of zuccini that she had bled onto? She figured he'd of set it aside on the napkins. With a mental shrug she figured he'd thrown it away in the waste basket where the swabs had gone, or maybe out the window into the darkening desert. It would be weird to think that the man had eaten it.

The king is in the bathroom, the water running as he rinsed his mouth out; listening to the sound of the maids and the two guards cleaning up the table and dinner. He exits the bathroom when assured that the bedroom is empty. Walking over to his large and comfortable bed, he lets his weight collapse onto it; face down, he turns to his side pulling Locke's pillow over to him giving it a whiff. He snickered wondering if Locke ever smelled the scent of bread, crackers, or fruit on the pillow? He tended to eat just before bed, his breath soaked deep into the pillow from it all. He prayed to the goddesses that Locke return sooner than later. As if it would matter, he would not stay long he's always talking about what he's been doing- and he loves the listen, don't get him wrong- but lately it seems that there's always some distant land calling him away when he should stay put with Edgar. How many islands has the world shattered to anyway? Its dumb to think, even dummer to say but... things were better when there was a war. Everyone was always seeking to get back to each other as soon as possible, even when it seemed impossible they always found a way. He smirks into his own pillow at the thought of something so evil bringing people closer together. When the world ended, when he'd woken up on that island half dead and starved he thought for sure it would all be over, but then to find those bandits to trick them into believing he was someone else to get back to his castle, he knew they weren't out yet. If he had survived falling from the airship then others had to have as well.

But Locke, he was hidden in a cave, he'd been away from him forever because his lover finds a cave the safest place to be when things look grim and uncertain. It was winter and freezing, but there was Locke in a nice warm cave surrounded by boils of lava. The night they spent catching up was through moans and sighs, pants and silence until they both looked at the other to say 'not to ever leave them for longer than needed again'. A day out turned into a week out, then to a month out, then months.

'Hn. Where are all the sickos when you need them?' Wonders the man before his eyes close.

...

Eyes glued on his feet, breaths steady and even, Locke rows as hard as his arms will allow. Its three days at sea and six days on foot- maybe four if he can find a chocobo then he'll be back at Figaro castle and in his lover's arms. 'A sailor once said that whistling will call up the wind. I hope the wind knows which way I want it to blow.' Puckering his lips he whistles a tune he once heard playing in a pub. Locke swallowed a thick moist lump, the whistling was ceasing his calm breathing and that made the waves move his inards again. Holding it back he felt his weight dropping to lay across the other bench in the boat. 'Where the hell is Setzer with that ship when you need him?' Wonders the treasure hunter. 'He should be able to see my lantern from here, right? Look at me, I'm talking to myself now. Well, at least its taking my mind of the rocking.' Looking at the stars, he blinks in wonder; a slew of them are moving in an odd manner. 'It couldn't be? Could it?'

Soon the whine of the fan blades sound in the distance, a sound coming from the other thing that can make that sound- the airship! Sitting up, he moves slowly to the front of the boat to undo the lantern from the hook. "Hey!" He calls out waving it around. "Hey! Down here!"

Realizing that he was shouting to the wind because there's no way Setzer could hear him from all the way up there, and over the fan blade he settles for waving the lantern frantically hoping to get the man's attention.

"Maybe he can't see me." Lowering the light to the floor, he rummages through his travel sack until he finds his dagger, quickly he writes out his name and location onto a slip of paper he planned to use for the next towns' map and tying it to the handle of the dagger he expertly tosses it into the air.

Uncertain if it managed to stick or not, Locke hopes for the former. Setzer may not get to him right away but at least he'll get to him if he lands somewhere and finds his note stuck to the vessel. Damned auto-pilot. The man flew over head, no doubt passed out asleep- well, drunk knowing the gambler, either way the ship just cruised on by.

'How many days of this was it again? Three?' Grabbing the paddles again, he returns to rowing. Looking around him at the black bottomless sea he lets out a sigh then begins to whistle again, stopping when he remembered that it would only cause him to lose more weight from vomiting.

22222

Sabin finishes the last lines of his letter to his brother. He'd decided to come home since Shadow planned to be away. It was about time he'd visited his twin, he can feel his brother's pain almost like a lost thought in the back of his mind only the thought isn't his own. He hasn't seen him in four months, they can have dinner and catch up, maybe do a little archory game together; Edgar always loves that. The guards would set up targets and while riding chocobo's the two of them would take shot after shot from different ranges. Edgar always won, his sight being impressive over his by far. But then again, even if he were twenty twenty he'd always preferred the close hand attacks over long range. Folding up the note, he walks over to the window. A small pigeon sits there; a little pouch strapped to it. "Take this to my brother, okay?" He says to the animal while sticking the folded note into the pouch.

It flew away from the window and into the night sky towards Figaro castle.

Returning to his bed, the prince removes his dark green tank tossing it onto a single sitter in the corner of the tiny living room. Sabin likes living in his old masters house, maybe even more than his own home back in the forest near South Figaro before the world ended. His master died of disease last year and left everything he owned to him including this little house. Laying himself out on the single bed, he closes his eyes from the lamp that he had turned on.

'I wonder if I should get a double bed.' He smiles as flashes of Shadow dance through his head. Opening his eyes, he turns the flame down in the lamp closing his eyes once again to wait for sleep.

The air is warm tonight for fall, he didn't think he'd need to start a fire in the little stove top for later on. Sounds of the night, crickets, nocternal animals slipping through the trees snapping branches when their weight is too much for certain limbs. Sabin rolls over once, twice... his eyes open for a moment so that he can beat at the pillow beneath his head then he lies down again only to sit up in a huff.

'Alright, I'm restless. I may as well head out now if this is the night I'm gonna have.' Getting out of bed, he pulls his shirt back on. Packing some supplies, he writes a note for Shadow telling him that he's gone to the castle to visit and didn't know when he'd be back then tearing it up he drops it into the trash basket. Shadow was never the type to question his whereabouts and he frankly never cared where Shadow went. As far as the assassin telling him about jobs he was taking it was just a form of conversation Sabin supposed. Bag over his shoulder, he exits the home being sure to lock the door after him before making his way to the boat.

22222

Edgar lay in his bed, glass of wine in hand, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Its 60 degrees in the desert and the wind is gently whipping cool breezes through the sky and into the glassless windows. His thoughts aren't anywhere in particular, at one point he'd been wondering about how much work it would be to frame a stone window, another thought was switching bath oils, but every once in a while his mind returned to the cotton swabs in the trash can. His father coughed up blood on handkerchiefs all the time, he would send his sons from the room wishing that they not see him in the state that he was but Edgar saw, he saw everything and it still haunts him. An absent smile appeared across his face.

'Look at me, brooding around these times of the month have become so habitual I didn't even realize that the anniversary of their deaths is approaching.' His eyes blink up to the canopy of the bed, trying to keep tears back seemed futile at this point but he didn't want to cry. He just didn't have the need to shed more tears when the initial tears fell on their own.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The knocks on the door are hard and serious.

Edgar gets up from his bed, glass quickly set down on the bedside table. Opening the door, he looks over the panicked faces of two of his guards. "What is it?"

"Its one of the maids, sir, Katia. She's been wounded."

"Katia-... what?" He had to re-process the words. Exiting the bedroom, he leads the guards down the hall to the servants quarters.

The other maids and a few guards are crowded into the tiny bedroom, clearing the way when the king walks into the room. His mouth parted in a gasp, and in one quick movement he sits on the bed, touching the woman's face. She looks as if she'd been beaten with a blunt object, her face swollen and bruised with purple blotches here and there, some red. Looking at the rest of her body his eyes are drawn to the blood that's come through her nightgown. Lifting it; the other servants turn away, the guards move closer, Edgar touches his finger tips to the finger length stab wound there. Rolling her over a bit he sees that its gone through to the other side. Lowering the gown, he stands.

"Get her to the sick room, hurry, and get the doctor to patch up her wounds and put a cold compress to her face."

"Yes sir!" One guard craddled the woman in his arms walking her out of the room

"You three, search the castle. If someone's gotten in here chances are that they haven't gotten out yet." He walks over to the secret passage in the room. Giving the wall a press, he moves away when it doesn't give easily. "Whoever it was didn't come in through here, but search the passages anyway to be sure that it isn't being used as a hiding place now."

"Yes, sir!" The three men separate.

Two to the hall, and one in the passage in the bedroom.

"The two of you, come with me while I search."

"Yes, sir!"

A maid with orange hair is crying on the seat in the corner of the room, her hand to her face trying to silence the sound. Crossing the short distance to her, Edgar kneels down taking her free hand into his own.

"Miss, where is your bedroom?"

The woman tries to compose herself taking a moment before she can speak, though, its through sucked in breaths. "Across, diagonal."

"Did you hear anything coming from this room? Who sleeps in the one across from Katia's?"

"Petunia. She's gone to the sick room with the others, they were best friends." She began to cry again.

"Did you hear any strange sounds coming from the bedroom?" He knew it was a stretch but there was a chance.

The woman shakes her head rapidly.

"I see. Thank you for your help."

"I'm very frightened, your majesty. Are we in danger?" She finally looks him in the eye, her brown orbs filled with concern.

"I don't believe so, not anymore. But it would be best if you all move to maybe three rooms together. I'll have guards outside of each of the doors for your safety."

Nodding, she stands on shaking legs to return to her bedroom.

Lighting the lamp on a small table, Edgar picks it up walking it over to the window. Inspecting it carefully, he looks out of it and down the side of the building. "I see no signs of entry through here, look," He says to the two that are to search with him. "if someone had used a grappling hook there would have been scrape marks somewhere around here before the claws stuck in." Looking up; his men doing the same, he then says. "The idea of someone coming in from a stone ceiling is impossible to imagine."

Standing on a chair guard one gives the ceiling a push in many different spots. "Nothing, sir."

"Dammit. To think that right under our noses someone could do something like this." Gesturing to the door he and his men leave the room. "The kitchen is below here, so I don't think they could have come in through the floor. I'll have to ask Katia if she saw who did this to her when she wakes."

His guards follow him to his bedroom where he quickly changes into a red, gold trimmed tunic and white tights, his sword latched to his belt should he come across the attacker.

"We search until we find them." He informs his guards. "Let's go." Down the hall he takes them to the first floor; heart heavy with guilt Edgar can't help but think that its his fault this happened. The servants quarters have one guard walking up and down the halls at night; he just never thought that someone as simple as a servant would be a target when the king himself is such a good prize, but tonight has shown him otherwise. But this will not happen again, once he finds the man, he will end his life.


	2. Cast Away

Locke planned on kissing land the moment his stomach settled so that he can get out of the boat. Luck had been on his side and his three day trip at sea turned to two when a strong western wind blew his way, from that he opened the tent and lay back to let the wind carry him. Didn't stop his nausea, though, and he frequently leaned over the side of the boat to toss the churn from his gut. He was sure he wouldn't have any teeth by the time he reached land due to the acid burning past them. Sitting up, the treasure hunter rinses his mouth out with water from the skin he'd brought. Letting out a good sigh after spitting the gargled water into the ocean, he climbs from the boat.

"Now starts the worst part of all." Hands behind his head he looks on ahead of his trail to where the grass would soon turn into billions and trillions of grains of sand. Gathering his bag from the boat, he slings it over his shoulder then starts away.

Before the land changed, there used to be a chocobo stable somewhere near the start of the desert. Edgar had it built there so that people wishing to see the king wouldn't have to spend weeks out in the desert on foot. What Locke wouldn't give to see that stable somewhere around to shorten his trip. Maybe Setzer's landed by now, its been two days there's no way the man is still drifting the skies. He might come along and shorten his trip. Why did his might have to sound like a 'never gonna happen'. Walking through the green he lowers his bag from his shoulder and, still walking, removes the spare shirt he'd brought for himself. He'd gotten a stain on it from some food he'd been cooking, a droplet of fish juices dripped from between his fingers spilling onto the white. The shirt may be ruined for wear but it makes a great head wrap. Being sure to cover his ears, Locke coils the shirt around his head tying the sleeves on the front like he'd seen the maids at the castle do when they'd planned to wash the clothes and linens. Satisfied, he wets his lips to better his whistling a tune of Hot Cross Buns as he travels toward the desert.

88888

The king and his guards had been up the entire night searching for the person who had gotten in but sadly they found no traces of a break in and the guards at the gate saw nothing, nor had the men stationed outside. It was as if it were some sick joke being played on them all and Katia unknowingly hurt herself in her sleep. When he questioned the woman that lives across the hall from the maid, Petunia, she said that she'd heard the noises but she blushed saying this because she had to betray her friends trust and tell the king that Katia was seeing one of the guards. Hearing the sounds she was hearing she'd thought that the two of them were engaged in a little rough sex and nothing more. Katia hadn't been screaming just a few yelps and bangs. Edgar was concerned about the idea of his guards having sex with the staff but then again he couldn't blame them. The maids in the castle are all very easy on the eyes and they are men after all. But to think that they would...

He would have asked how long it had been going on but instead sought out the guard. Lester was at his post on the rooftop, one hand up at his mouth when the wooden door opened beside him.

"Lester, a word?"

"S- sir!" He walks down the wooden ladder from the roof and into the small hallway that turns onto the tower.

"Be honest with me." Edgar starts.

"Sir, yes sir." Lester straightens his stance.

"Are you in a relationship with the maid, Katia?"

Bristled the guard swallows hard; he wonders if this is interrogation or a good gossip session. He knows where the king's heart lies but as far as that goes maybe his highness likes to look at what he can't touch. "I... am, sir."

"And you know that last night she was beaten nearly within an inch of her life?"

The man's face turned hot with anger. He loves that woman and actually planned to see a lot more of her and not just for a roll around in the sheets. To think that someone would sneak into the castle and single her out from all the other girls- as wrong as it is to think that but, it just made him sick. "Yes, I know sir." He nods.

"Were you planning on seeing her last night?"

The question shocked the man and, confused, he bit out. "If you're implying that I'd ever do something like that then I'll quit now!"

"Watch your mouth, Lester." Nazir barks when hearing the man's tone towards their king. He would be damned if anyone spoke ill of or cruelly towards his highness. He'd saved him from the streets. He was once a performer and not a very good one; never knowing when he'd eat again he opted to stealing from time to time. He'd actually had the gall to pick the king's pocket only to have his hand instantly snatched up into the powerful hold of the man- and at only twenty years old it was an impressive grip- to be dragged around the market place like a child all the while the king muttered to him.

"I'm in love with the best pick-pocket in the lands, if you honestly believe that you could pull one over on me then you're sadly mistaken."

He had blinked up at the man, horrified at the thought of losing his hands for getting caught. But again, the king surprised him by saying.

"You've got drive and passion put it towards something useful. I have a place in my castle as a guard, the hours are long and the heat is brutal, but at the end of the day you'll be a good, honest, man for your earn, not your take."

Nazir could swear he had blushed when the king turned a gorgeous smile to him and asked.

"Would this silk make for a good canopy?"

"Its all right," Edgar waved it off. He was sure Lester had thought he was implying that he, Lester, had beaten the girl. "I was not saying that it were you who had done it, I was asking in wonder if you might have seen anyone on your way down?"

Blushing, he bows his head. "I'm sorry, your highness." He had to apologize for jumping on the man. "I did not plan to see her last night, sir, although seeing how things turned out I wish that I had. I was tired from patrolling so I went to bed early- it was my night off." He explained; as if the king hadn't known. He is the one giving orders, after all.

"Damn it." Edgar turned on his heels starting down the hall.

The king rarely swore which meant he was becoming impatient that no progress had been made. The only person to ask now is the maid herself but, she's still unconcious in the sick room.

"Just stand tight at your usual post, for now this matter is finished." Edgar said over his shoulder to the men following him, just as he opened the double doors to the upper courtyard he had to take a quick step back to avoid bumping into his vassal.

"There you are, your highness." Chancellor Arnold says. "Have you made any progress with the break in?"

"None." Edgar sulked a bit then looks at the papers in the man's hands. "Tell me that's the rest from yesterday." He looks at the man.

"Well, yes, but a few are recent." He holds the stack an inch higher from where his arms let the weight rest. "Shall we go to your office if the search is at a stand still?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to his guards waving them dismissed then follows the chancellor to his office; looks like yesterday planned to start itself over. Too bad the situation is such a bad one, a break in is the only interesting thing he has going right now.

88888

Locke walks with a steady pace, his whistling ceased a few hours ago as his lips were chapping from blowing dry air passed them for so long. At least the sun wasn't bare in the sky, there are quite a few clouds to cover it and give him at least a seconds worth of relaxation from the heat. He always noticed that about Figaro's desert. Its very bare in vegetation, a few cactus can be seen from time to time growing this Goddess awful fruit from it- unless baked correctly- but other than that there is nothing around. A long time ago Locke was coming back from one of his travels and found a body laying in the sand. Dried out and badly burned; the man must have been aiming for the castle. Dragging a dead body was very unappealing but he couldn't just leave the man there, he may have had a family waiting on him- and he did- Edgar supposed that the free stable wasn't enough, you had to know which direction the castle was in as well. So shortly after that, he had a few men secure some wooden poles spaced around the area to indicate where the castle lay. Blue for the right direction and read for the wrong direction and the new system worked rather well.

A smile lit up on the treasure hunters face seeing the first of the ten blue poles; in three days he'll be wrapped up in the king's arms and breaking in that bed of theirs. Its been too long since he's had a good lay that's for sure; a man can only resort to his hand so many times before he starts to get creative with other random items and he just didn't think that he was prepared for that kind of getting off just yet. Maybe some day someone with a mind just sick enough will invent something that resembles a penis that way the lonely man can have his hand and eat it too.

'I must be hot, listen to what I'm thinking about.' He kicks a little dune from his path. 'Punishment for liking men I guess. I doubt a guy into women would miss the same feeling.' Stuffing his hands into his pockets he tilts his head back to look at a bird flying by; squinting he wonders if the letter is for Edgar as the bird seemed to be wearing a little pouch on its body. It would be another 2 miles until the next post. Locke had to wonder what he could do to occupy himself as he walked. 'I could count... I could...' Removing his hand from his pocket, he snaps his fingers. Kneeling, he opens his travel bag and pulls out a small boomerang. Nothing more entertaining than tossing one of these things around. Its like playing fetch with a really high jumping invisible dog. Rearing his arm he tosses the wooden arch raising his hand catching it expertly when it came back.

By throw eighty, Locke switched arms and threw with his right hand; he wouldn't want one arm being buffer than the other. His left hand already had a bigger advantage, sure he's ambendexterous but, he's actually a lefty and rarely sees a need to use his right hand, or excersize his right arm during combat and starting with his right hand was often a waste of time as it made the battle on his end lag. That's why Edgar was so great to spar with, he allowed him to get used to it before any serious sparing went on. But with the war over there hasn't been a need to doing things like that.

'I'll eat lemon cake, and an entire roast.' His mouth watered as his brain began to promise things to its lover, his stomach; his mouth just being the delivery man between the two. 'Maybe a pig, maybe a boar, chicken- naah chickens too light.' He catches the boomerang again but instead of tossing it for the last time he stuffs it into his back pocket. He would kill for a cart and chocobo to come by right about now. With a hefty sigh, he picked up his pace since he didn't plan to walk straight through the night it was better to get as far as he could before taking a break.

Two days later...

Edgar had made no progress with the break in; that was two days ago when it had happened. Lester asked Katia about it but the woman seemed plain spooked, saying that she couldn't really remember what happened. Just as well the matter be dropped, but he would have it questioned once more incase something is recalled. Work never waned in the passing two days; and as he dips into the large bath he can't help but think that its mostly for his hands that he's submerged in water. The pained apendages lay relaxing in the heat of the water letting it sooth the cramps from them; lowering his body a bit he rest his temple against the side of the tub.

'Maybe I should sneak out and go into town for a few days, just to get a break. Who would tell me 'no'- I'm the king.' Sitting up; the lower half of his hair soaked while to top remains dry, he gives an affirmed nod. Tomorrow he's going into town. Sucking in a breath he plunges the rest of his head under the water, popping out he grabs the bottle of shampoo, squeezes a good amount into his hand then finishes his bath.

Opening the door of his bedroom, Edgar taps one of the stationed guards on the shoulder, bringing a finger up to his lips asking for his silence from verbally saluting. "Can you fetch Iyabelle for me?"

With a nod the man starts down the hall to the east wing of the castle where the servants sleep.

Closing the door Edgar grabbed a travel bag from the lower drawer on the dressing cabinet. A long moment later the girl entered his bedroom; her brown hair trying to be managed with her fingers, the pink nightgown of ruffles and bows hides her pink slippered feet until she takes a step. Edgar felt guilty for waking her up, but as she is his dresser he had to get her to pack for him while he made arrangements for a carriage out. He'd already dressed in regular clothes after exiting the tub, he only needed to slip into his boots.

"I'm going to Figaro," He went on when the woman nodded. "I'll be back in a day or so."

"But your highness?" Her words trailed off.

"I know, but honestly I don't believe that the person who did this will return, and the rooms are heavily guarded now." He reaches into a drawer grabbing a band to tie up his hair into a ponytail. "Maybe someone has heard something; a man can't break into the castle without wanting to brag a little bit."

The woman nodded then walked to the dressing closet.

Knowing that she will know what to choose for him Edgar leaves his bedroom, walking steadly down the hall. Wondering what this was really all about the woman set to work placing tunics and tights, belts, and ribbons into his majesty's travel bag. After a second thought she grabs a pair of boots that she had cleaned the other day placing them inside as well. Wondering if he would need a weapon or if he were going to take guards, she fingered the handle of a dagger deciding against it. Closing the bag off, Iyabelle leaves the bundle at the foot of the bed on a trunk that holds winter blankets and the canopy for the bed; remaining in the room as she was uncertain if she was supposed to leave or not, the king came back within ten minutes giving her a quick smile before walking over to the bed to reach for the bag.

"You did not have to stay, mylady, you may go back to bed." Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, he nods a farewell before walking out of his room. "Enjoy your sleep." Once in the hall he says to a guard. "Come with me."

With a nod the man follows the king down the hall.

...

Locke pokes at the burning fire with a peaceful expression on his tanning face; desert nights bring so many memories to his senses, nippy as all hell, giving you a constant need to want warmth even after having a brutally hot day. Temperatures are funny like that. He and Edgar would end up tangled in the sheets cracking jokes about being the creepiest looking caterpillar right before grinding the night away since they'd be unable to move to a more pleasing position since they were cacooned in the blanket, literally wrapped like a roll of carpet. Or those few occassions where they would sit out on the balcony, a single cup of tea shared between them- Edgar drinking the most of it since it was always his favorite flavor. He never cared much for tea finding it too sticky somehow but sharing was the thing that kept him coming back for sweet tacked together teeth. Locke snickers to himself while taking a bite of his sandwich. Just as he'd suspected, the bread is stale but the cured meat is perfectly fine. He may as well have jerky, better than chomping on a rock over the next two days. Shivering, he scoots himself closer to the fire, heels digging into the sand to pull him over. It was the weirdest thing but, he thought he'd heard a carriage off in the distance- not once, but twice. It had passed so quickly, he figured the heat must have been getting to him or something.

Looking up at the starry sky; bite being swallowed, he smiles at the stars. Setzer still hasn't come by, who only knows where the man is. Just as well, he's actually enjoying the walk- minus the boredom. He wasn't sure that he was ready for the life of castle walls yet, wanting to travel a bit more before fully sticking around with the king. He'd only have to get his maps printed over and over for the people then everything would be fine. Checking his pocket watch- or someone's he can't remember that last time he'd seen HIS watch.

'I'd better get to bed.' Putting out the fire, he crawls into the tent, feet sticking out in the cool night air, he wraps himself in a blanket then waits for sleep to take over. He has one day left of travel and he'll be in Figaro castle.

88888

Edgar exspelled a very relaxed sigh as he bounced on a comfortable bed at the South Figaro Inn. The noise downstairs in the bar more muffled than in any of the other rooms since he has a very private suite; to ensure that no one knew he was around Edgar got a room for his guards, telling them to take the day off. He honestly had no idea of what to do with himself while being away from the castle. He could go out to eat, take a ride around the area, simply sleep without hearing someone knocking at his door. He hasn't had a good beer in a long time. Sitting up, a thought crossed his mind about what he'd said to the maid before leaving. Maybe he could get a drink downstairs and ask around if anyone has been bragging about breaking into the castle. Locke would be better suited to checking out the tunnels beneath the castle since he's made a printing of the place a long while ago. Edgar, for the life of him, had no clue what to do with that relic castle beneath his own that in itself was a private utopia for him to hide away in, but you never can tell when someone will walk into the room and catch you coming from a hidden wall thus ruining the secrecy of the place. No, better to leave the castle all together.

Changing his clothes to something more casual, and throwing a black hooded cape around himself to cover up his noticable blond hair, the king leaves the suite heading for the bar.

The music is lively and the conversation is at an overflow; it seemed that everyone and their mother were here. Edgar crossed the room carefully, casting his blue gaze left and right so not to bump into anyone.

"What can I get ya?" Asks the bartender.

"I'll have a pint, thank you." Taking a seat on a stool he waits for his drink. Seeing that no one was listening to him, Edgar leans over the counter top to get a little more privacy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Checking the drink being drained from the spout, he tilts it a bit more then turns his attention back to the hooded patron.

"Has anyone come in here over the past two days talking about breaking in to Figaro castle?"

The man's brows rose hearing that. "Someone broke into the castle?"

Edgar nods. "Beat one of the maids he did, the talk has been all over the place and yet no one is pointing any blame." He changes his speech to the local tongue.

The man scratches at his beard. "I find that hard to believe, I haven't heard anything about a break in. I can ask around if you really wanna know- say are you one of the king's guards?"

"You can say that." He takes the mug handle, flipping open the lid from the tiny latch at the top of the handle.

"Well, anything for the king then. I'll be sure to mention it casually around to anyone that looks like they might know something." He nods. "Like them over there."

Turning a bit he looks over his shoulder.

"They've gotta be the loudest bunch in the house- come every night. I see 'em drinking, talking, and laughing- no different than anybody else, but its the way they dress that calls the attention. They never seem to be wearing anything other than black, they even spread clay in their hair- that ain't natural." He gestures with his middle finger beneath his lids. "Same with their eyes."

Edgar nods. Taking a drink of his beer, he looks the group over wondering if it were any of them that had broken in. He'd just have to follow and see.

It was an hour later that the group left. As planned Edgar followed after them, carefully, hidden by the darkness. They seemed to be heading into the caves. Before the cave could take you to Figaro castle but not now, it actually leads to a dead end. So what on earth could four people be doing there?

Hand on the cold dirt wall, Edgar inches his way inside; being more careful after, two of the members lit torches to light their path, he crouches low creeping silently along after them.

With a yawn, the female of the group lands heavily onto a pile of blankets the largest male in the group sits down beside her. The other two lurk about the open space as if they had somewhere to be or something still to do before turning in.

'They can't seriously be sleeping here?' Thinks Edgar feeling a little guilty for following them. 'Perhaps the bartender and I were wrong about them and they're merely cast aways. Though, I doubt that they manage to buy drinks every night without doing something shady for the money.' His eyes look down at the thick brown earth. He can relate to feeling like a cast away. Lately it seems that everyone was either too busy to hang around or they've simply put him at the bottom of the list. 'I'd better go.'

He started to leave when suddenly the group starts speaking.

"The break in was a bust."

'So it was them.' Though he didn't recall anyone reporting that anything had been stolen. Did they only do it for the attention, or to turn in the member that had done it only to bust them out once the reward was collected.

"There's nothing left in this town, nothing. Screw Darriens house, we should steal a boat and just fucking sail somewhere else." The shortest male, slender, but definitely incharge stamps his foot. "We can move to Nikeah, get jobs on the peer or something."

"On the peer? Are you insane?" Says the other male, once standing, but now seated amongst the floor beds with the others. "I can't swim for one and for two, I hate fish!"

"Whatever dude, atleast you have somewhere to go; You're just a spoiled little bitch."

"Whatever to you."

"Let's not fight, huh?" The female lays down. "I'm too tired to listen to mommy and daddy going at it again- and I don't mean the fighting." She sticks her tongue out.

The larger male laughs before laying himself halfway over top of the girls to play his fingers through her hair.

"Besides, who'd hire outcasts like us?" She adds softly before closing her eyes.

"She's got a point." Says the male who hates fish.

"Yeah well." The leader shrugs. "Anything's better than staying here, being a nothing."

Edgar took his leave then, not wishing to hear anymore. It was making him feel strange listening to people talk about their own shove aside- especially when they actually had each other, whereas he has no one.

'That isn't true, I do have them- they're not prisoners and I can't make them stay. Maybe I should just accept that we've drifted apart and learn to live with it.' Walking out of the cave, he looks up into the sky. Something felt weird inside but he couldn't quite place it. 'I'd better get back.'

...

It was like a beautiful dream when Locke made it to the castle. The guards at the door greeted him with a smile and nod letting him in. He walked through the upper courtyard giving a wave to the men he passes. He can't wait to see Edgar, and sure that the man was in his office he kept straight ahead turning when going through the double doors. A tiny office lay off to the side of the throne room; a grin broke out across his face like a rash and dropping his travel bag he darts for the room swinging the door open.

"E-... Edgar?" Glancing around the room he walks inside; maybe he's under the desk getting something he'd dropped. "Edgar?"

"His highness isn't in."

"What do you mean?" Locke turns to see Chancellor Arnold at the door. "Where is he?"

"He's gone. The king snuck out in the middle of the night, he's been gone for two days."

"Shit." Locke looks down at the corner of the desk. This was not the return he'd had planned.

Politely the chancellor covers his nose by tapping the bridge of it. "Perhaps Mr. Cole would like to make himself more comfortable; wherever his highness is I'm sure he'll be back any moment- or day." The man looks at the stack of papers on the desk hoping for the former.

"Okay, I get it." Locke smiles holding his hands up in defeat. "The lack of space inside the castle isn't as kind to odors as all outside. I'll go take a bath." He walks out of the room. 'How the hell can Edgar be gone? Why would he leave is more the question.' With an exhausted sigh, he grabs his bag walking on weary feet to his and the king's bedroom.

"I'll see that a meal is brought to the dining room." He watches the man's retreating back, a hand going up as a thanks to his comment. Sighing, the chancellor looks to the ceiling as if to ask the Goddesses. "Where are you, your highness?"

Locke walks down the hall brushing dirt from his clothing hoping to get rid of some of the dirt in order to make cleaning them a little easier on the maids. Brushing his hands through his sand crusted hair, he raises his vision to see who had exited the room up ahead of him. Smiling he rushes over to the man pouncing on him. "Sabin!" Popping him on the shoulder, he says. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home."

"I came to see Edgar, but chancellor said he isn't in." He looks the treasure hunter over. He hasn't seen him in a month, the guy would sometimes stop by his place for something to eat or a place to sleep while traveling around but he's been away for a while. "Figures he'd be off somewhere with you." Looking over the shorter males head he asks. "So where is he?"

"I don't know. I was told the same thing." He shrugs looking over his shoulder as if to see Edgar coming up the hall right now but got nothing. Startled by how close the other man suddenly was, Locke took a staggered step back.

"Good gods you stink. Take a bath, Cole." He ruffles the man's crusted hair.

"You'd stink too if you had to walk through the desert for three days, and were out at sea for two." He swats at the hand raising his shirt up to the pit so that the blond could smell there as well. "Stooop." He laughs out.

Sabin exagerated- or perhaps not- a hard cough before lifting the male over his shoulder. "You're a dangerous enemy to the castle with that smell. Time for a good scrub down." He walks into his brother's bedroom.

"Nooo, you're not gonna wash me! Sabin, put me down!" He kicks his feet in protest.

The bathroom door stuck fast behind the treasure hunter who jokingly banged on it.

"And you're not coming out until you're able to slip down the halls on polished feet!" The blond calls through the door.

Sabin's retreating laughter caused Locke to chuckle as he turns to look at the tub filled with steaming water. "Well, its sitting here for a reason, better make the best of it." Stripping his clothes off, he drops them onto the floor then picks them up setting them into the wicker basket in the corner of the large bathroom. He always loved that about the castles bathrooms, they're so large that the tub and toilet are nowhere near each other and even if they were it wouldn't matter because the toilet is locked away in a little cubicle.

"Aaaaaaa." He lowers himself into the water, eyes closing instinctively, breath holding itself as he continues sinking under the water until his entire body is submerged beneath the liquid heat. Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, he then raises his upper half, squeezing the water out. "Crap." Looking across the room where he'd left the toiletries, he climbs from the tub; water dripping across the floor, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap then an extra incase he ran completely through the first bar.

With his hands he gets the bar lathered, once back inside the tub, then grabbing a wash cloth he rubs the soap into the fabric placing the soap in the dish once satisfied with the amount of contents to use. Locke scrubbed himself as if the dirt wouldn't come off; his slightly tanned from the sun skin coming out pink after a good ten minutes of scrubbing in one area. He stood up running over the rest of his body with the cloth, dropping it onto the side of the tub when done with it. Plunging his hands under the water to rinse the soap off to prevent himself from dropping the shampoo bottle, he squeezes a good amount into his palm then over the top of his head for good measure.

Suds run down his forearm to his elbow, tickling him once it reaches his armpit. 'Oh yeah, this is sexy.' Thinks Locke remembering when Edgar had once said he'd like to watch him take a bath rather than taking one with him. Satisfied with his foam afro, he reaches down into the tub pulling the cork from the drain. Grabbing a bucket from the side of the tub, he waits until the water is at his ankles before dumping one of the four buckets over his head to rinse himself clean. The hot water caused him to shiver as his room temp' body adapted to the air around him while he stood up washing his hair. Setting that bucket down he repeats the action over and over until he was completely rinsed off. Squeezing his hair out, he steps out of the tub leaving more foot prints behind while going for a towel and robe. After passing the fluffy towel over his body, he slips into the thin robe then scrubs the towel through his hair.

Spotting a note left for him, he picks it up giving it a read. Sabin wants to have dinner with him in the dining room, but since its not six they're just going to have a snack. Locke's stomach growled in thought of what was waiting for it. Crumpling the note he tosses it into the trash.

"Hmm." Looking closely he sees the cotton swabs covered with blood. "I wonder what happened?" He questioned no one. Dropping the towel to the floor, he walks over to the dresser. Glad to have more than one change of clothing to choose from again, he pulls out a loose, dark blue, shirt that has a tie for it starting from his breastplate and up; ties left undone, he grabs a pair of underwear and pants; feet bare, he marches out of the room and off to the sitting room.

"Hey Locke, look who's here." Sabin says the moment the door pushes open.

"Heeey, and you got my note!" He notices when the albino haired man pulled his dagger from his boot. Walking over he reaches for it, half expecting to have it tugged away from him due to the pissy look on the gambler's face but the blade was held and the handle offered.

"I'm not that immature, Locke, you can take it." Once the dagger was returned to him, Setzer slapped the treasure hunter on the forehead with his palm. "I'm that immature." Sticking his tongue out he returns to his seat. "You tarnished my ship, you know."

"Its a knick." Locke sits down grabbing three sandwiches to place on his plate, and a good few cakes, and some soup from a large serving bowl, two apples, and a pear.

"All the same, it took a long time to repair it after it snapped in half and I'd like to keep it in tip top shape. I can't lose it twice."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize he's only snippy because he's got romance issues." Sabin chimes in.

"Oh yeah? I thought you could undress any woman?" Locke comments over a bite.

"Its not that I can't get that I'm uncertain about the other part."

Sabin and Locke cock a brow to that. What else was there.

"For bloody sake, I can't be sure if I can get Terra to truly love me."

Dramatically the two 'aaaah' in understanding.

"Poems?" Locke suggests.

"Sing to her."

Setzer laughed. "Yes, that should do the trick, I sing like a tick bitten bird."

The three laugh calming when the door to the sitting room opens.

Edgar looks at the three carrying on and having a nice time. He should have been pleased to see his friends but instead he felt somewhat irritated. But then there was Locke and suddenly he felt something else.

"Locke, come with me."

His tone was so serious and he'd turned so abruptly that the treasure hunter thought he may be in trouble for something. Even the others looked perplexed as to what was wrong with the man and nodded that he'd better go quickly. Following Edgar to their bedroom, the door closed behind them and before he could catch himself in the fall his back hit the bed.

Edgar places kisses all over the man's face, getting teeth when meeting his mouth to Locke's as the treasure hunter was laughing from relief that he wasn't in some sort of trouble.

"You have no idea how badly I've missed you." Edgar managed to say between smothering kisses into his lover's skin.

Feeling Edgar's erection pressed into his own growing buldge, Locke replies. "I have some idea, and I missed y-.." His final word cut off by a hard kiss that he joins in for a moment. Humming at how incredibly nice it felt and tastes, Locke wriggles his arm back and forth giving it a good tug to free it from between their bodies where it had been crushed when they'd landed on the bed. Hooking said arm around the blond, he pulls the ribbon from the long ponytail dropping it to the floor. "Mmm." He sighs and when his lips are released he whispers. "You smell clean and like peaches." He kisses Edgar again on the side of the mouth before turning his head towards the wall of hair that draped beside his head once pulled out of the ponytail. "Did you switch shampoos?"

"I had no choice, the cherry scent ran out and I haven't been supplied of it yet." Edgar moves off the bed over to the side table where an oil lamp sits to grab a small silver container of lubricant. Returning to the bed, he rolls Locke over by shoving at the man's hip and quickly without a moments thought he tugs the barrier of fabric from his body dropping his own pants to the floor not really caring that they had their shirts on, he lays himself over his love, kissing on the back of his neck. Giving Locke a sniff he snickers. "You smell of dirt and travel, did you have fun out there?"

"Define fun." Locke sighed in a heady fog when Edgar's warm skin pressed into his backside elevating his own body heat further. He moaned softly into the bedding when Edgar's hand reached beneath his hips to stroke his member. "Gods' you did miss me; don't I even get a chance to participate?" He rocks his hips back, head tipping back to lean into his lover's shoulder directly behind it.

Edgar shakes his head, kissing Locke on the cheek before the hand on his hip moves to the jar beside them to coat his fingers that hurridly dove into his lover's body. The king savored Locke's responses that pulled out his own; just the sound of the man made him want to climax. One hand latched around the treasure hunter's sex, the other thrusting and scissoring in the man's tunnel; Edgar's own hard-on is rocked mercilessly into the back of the man's thigh while it waits, impatiently, for its turn. Fingers removed, hand returned to Locke's hip Edgar shoves himself inside without hesitation or pause in the movement of rocking in and out of the man.

Locke cried out in the difference of width between finger and cock, and having not had sex for so long you'd swear it was the first time all over again. Edgar wasn't wasting a minute as the head of his member bumped hungrily into his sweet spot. The pleasure running up and down his spine was blinding, and he closed his eyes to the red blanket beneath his face. Feeling Edgar's fingers dig into his side, he wasn't sure of whether he wanted to buck his hips forward or back as the hand stroking his member was torture of the good kind but hearing Edgar's groans and sighs from what he was getting by being inside of him made him want to shove his hips back. Their thoughts water and dissolve to nothing but an endless movement of back and forth, in and out. And when Locke's body tensed and tightened around Edgar's shaft, the king was literally stuck in his inward movement, unable to push in even an inch. Continuing to stroke Locke's member, his back arches when Locke's hand comes around his backside to caress the length of his member that was not inside his body; the dry roughness of his hand against the smooth coating of lubricant had Edgar shooting inside of him unexpectedly with a long groan, as the loosening tunnel released its tight hold after Locke climaxed. Edgar slumped down over the man, his member just as spent slipping further into the hot tunnel again.

Pulling out, Edgar rolls Locke over, topping him again, kissing the man and grinding his hips into his lover's.

"Again?" Pants the treasure hunter knowing it was a stupid question as both he and Edgar are getting hard again. "Here." He removes his shirt, pulling at Edgar's removing it as well. Rolling himself so that Edgar is on the bottom; Locke dips two fingers inside the jar then pats the palm of his other hand into the gel to coat it. Grabbing Edgar's member he leans over kissing the man deeply.

Wrapping his legs around Locke's back, he raises his hips to the intruding fingers poking him between his crease, lavishing in the poking, swirling fingers preparing him. He'd rather of just had the male go for it, the roughness would have been more than welcomed to let Edgar know that it was all real, but Locke kept a slow pace wanting to savor whereas he wanted to demolish quickly, again and again. Their hungered kissing slowed considerably now that they've gotten the initial thirst for each other quenched; the sticky substance, remaining warm from their body heat, on Edgar's lower back evidence of that shared hunger they have. His eyes close, while rolling up in ecstacy when feeling Locke ease inside of him; the man's teeth nip possesively at his neck and collarbone. Edgar felt that his body was nothing but a little boat being rocked and pushed by the great sea controling its direction and movement with each push and pull, and he panted in heat feeling both from the front and back. Their tongues do laps between their mouths.

Setzer cocks his brows when passing by the king's bedroom door, the moans intruiging and pleasing to his ears, which are instantly covered by Sabin's palms.

"Nooo you don't, we're going to my room. No peeking with eyes or ears." He shoves the man from behind not releasing the side of the man's head as they continue by.

Their snack had ended and Setzer wanted to talk about his yielded relationship, but it seemed he had other ideas running through his head now. Sabin didn't get the man sometimes, maybe gender had nothing to do with it and he was simply a horny little bastard. Though, he's never once heard the man mention anything about being with another man so maybe he was just lewdly into voyerism.

Closing his bedroom door, he takes a seat on his bed; Setzer doing the same.

"So, what's the problem."

"She isn't speaking to me."

Sabin had to laugh at that and the snippy little face the gambler made in reply to it.

"I'm serious. I don't know what I've done, and I've been thinking about it but..." He trails off with a shrug.

"Have you thought about a crazy little thing like asking her what's wrong?"

"Women hate to be asked, they want a man to know. It shows the bond they have- or something like that." He rolls his eyes, not so much at the comment but that he can't think of a single thing he's done to earn the silent treatment.

"Uh-huh." Reaching out a hand he strokes the man's cheek lovingly, a playful smile on his face. "You're gonna make someone a great bottom someday."

Snickering, Sezter smacks the hand away. "Zip it. Are you going to help me or rape me in my vulnerable time of need."

"As tempting as the thought is to help- nope, I'm gonna rape you."

Laughing, Setzer lays back on the bed. "Shut up."

"I've got it!" Sabin snaps his fingers. "Ask her to move in with you."

"I don't exactly have a house."

"So get one money bags. Show her you're willing to commit and won't just be in and out of her bedroom- which please, tell me you're not frequently in."

The gambler raises a questioning look at the concern.

"She's like a little sister, and hearing that she's having sex regularly makes me wanna beat you with a sack of potatoes."

"Well lay your worries aside, that isn't all we do." He pats the man on the thigh. "We talk for hours, play cards- I've taught her many games."

"Good. Then I'll help you."

"Nevermind that, though, I need help building a casino in the desert." He sits up. "I'm hiring workers, you can help me out. I'll pay you."

Sabin only blinked before popping the man over the head with a pillow.

Hips moving at a rapid pace, Locke hunches over panting heavily in Edgar's ear as he waits for his body to stop shooting streamers into his lovers backside. Legs unlocking from behind the brunet's back, Edgar holds the man close kissing him tiredly feeling the weight of the man sink into his own as they fall asleep in the mess of themselves. They can catch up whenever their eyes open, right now he wants to bask in this closeness.


	3. Dark Art

"Edgar," Locke chuckles. "as much as I'd love to go for round five, I haven't eaten a solid meal in over a month and," He sighs from the shiver of pleasure washing over him as the king removes himself from within his body. "I can already smell dinner."

Kissing his lover, Edgar whispers into Locke's neck. "I can taste lemon cake on your breath."

"I managed some bites before you stole me away." Tapping the mans broad shoulder with his left hand, the right pushes against Edgar's chest. "Come on, move it." He sits up when given some breathing room. "I'll be your sex slave just as soon as I'm full."

"That's a deal." Grabbing his clothes from the floor, Edgar walks to the bathroom. "If I promise to keep my hands to myself will you, at least, wash with me?"

'What's with the 'at least' thing?' Wonders Locke getting up from the bed. "Of course I'll wash with you." Walking over, he slides his hands under his lover's arms wrapping them around his torso; as they would if they rode horse back together, his head lays on the blond's shoulder blade being too short to place his chin upon the top. "And as long as its quick, nothing wrong with making the most of it."

"That would defeat the purpose of the wash." Edgar teases.

The two walk into the bathroom; Edgar turns on the lamp, set in the stone wall, lighting the room for them to see better than the window light provides. Already undressed, they climb into the tub removing rags from the buckets of water beside it. Locke's hands don't hesitate in reaching over to Edgar, soaping up his sticky genitals before the rag smooths its way over the man's torso. Watching him, his blue eyes following the way and the motion of the rag, he dunks the rag he's picked up into the water, returning the favor to Locke.

"Let's eat in the room tonight." Edgar says softly.

Locke's hazel eyes laugh. "Naah, I wanna visit with Sabin and Setzer a little. Who knows how long they're staying, we should eat with them- if only for tonight."

Edgar nods. Curious at the way his lover's words were phrased, he asks. "And how long will you be staying?"

Locke shrugs, absently. "I don't know, a couple days." Locke grunts when Edgar's palming scrunches in, almost like a grip, taking some of his skin with it.

"You just got here!" He hisses.

"Yeah, but, I still have one more island to visit. The sooner it gets done, the sooner it can be the two of us again."

Sighing in resign to the fact that its the truth, Edgar still doesn't care for the idea of being alone, again, for as many months as its going to take Locke to cross the endless lands of some random island.

"I'm gonna ask for Setzer's help, though. I can get a birds eye view, and I can use his telescope to see things closer, if I need to." He caresses the blond's cheek. "I'll try to be gone no longer than a month or two."

Edgar still seemed down about it but nods. Much like his kingly duties he knows that having a lay of the land will really help out the travelers, merchants and sailors. He can't have any venom towards Locke's, self appointed, duties. Being the non-husband of a king must feel small in comparison to all he does for the world; Locke is no slouch, no admirerer of other peoples accomplishments and well-doings, without wanting to contribute his own impressions on the world. He joined the Returners at a young age after leaving the castle. Edgar never understood why he had left him when his parents died, but later on, when he'd become an adult he understood perfectly of Locke's restless heart to serve and protect the world he loves as much as anyone else. And he'd found a way to do it, being at his side all the time and doing nothing would not accomplish that. But still... being left behind hurts. Being the one to approve of this and see the end result of that, having done nothing to contribute to it half the time, hurts. Being King is mostly just a title not an honor. To be a king is to be a prisoner, and the realization scared Edgar to the core.

The hard flow of water washing down his body caught his attention from his thoughts. Blinking, he looks over at Locke who is busy dumping a bucket of water over his own head; flecks of water splatter against him when the brunet shakes his head. Edgar had to wonder why Locke would dump the water over his head, when only his mid-section needed to be cleaned. But then, that's just one of the quirks about the man that he loves so much. If Locke needs two months then he'll give them to him. He's also enthralled with the man's hair, its brown but, getting up close you come to see that Locke's hair is peppered heavily with strands of grey. It isn't from age, Locke's only 27, his hair has been like that since he's known the male as a child.

Holding a towel out, to the mentally lost lover, Locke shows a crooked smirk. "We'd better get down to dinner before Sabin eats it all, and Setzer drinks it all."

Snickering, Edgar takes the towel quickly brushing it down his body.

...

The table is set with a lovely gray cloth lined with a silver trim, candles lit, instead of using the lamps in the room and a wide selection of foods from meats to fruits, vegetables, to two heavy looking cakes of chocolate iced and vanilla. The four diners chat heartily with one another about what they've been doing in the past months. Edgar started off speaking with them, about how he'd planned on improving this and that, about employing men to return electricity to South Figaro. The town ran on hydro electricty. It was an amazing thing, the envy of all the other towns; Kohlingen is going to receive the same once its back to its former glory, since its Figaro's neighboring village when it moves to the other part of land. The castle can't receive the same treatment, though, there's a large body of water running beneath the tunnels of the castle but the pipe work would simply be too much right now. But as he realized that his news was done, the king quieted listening to the many adventures of his friends and lover.

"I'll need you to give me a lift to Jidoor tomorrow, Setzer." Sabin turns his focus to the gambler before looking across the table to the others. "Clyde invited me to see Relm's art show at Owzer's mansion."

"Clyde?" Edgar said the name as if pronouncing it were hard.

"Shadow." Locke informs.

They've only been aquainted with the man's true identity for exactly a month, so it was easy to forget whom was being spoken of when it gets randomly tossed about in conversation; to be honest, none of them have seen the ninja outside of his usual black gi and mask. But there had been a time when Sabin was visiting home, about a year and a half ago, and "Clyde" was seen walking around after a bath in nothing but a towel, in search of Sabin. The man was nearly thrown in the dungeon, due to the guards not being able to recognize him. He'd nearly broken one mans' neck by twisting his towel around it, the others had been dispatched with well placed kicks and punches to vital places. It had actually been pretty funny seeing claud standing there, in the nude, telling Sabin to back the guards off of him.

Edgar wondered, a moment, what it would be like to be unrecognizeable but then he realized that he already is. He hasn't been himself since 15 years old, when all that evil with Kefka started and his father taking ill. He had to bury himself away, to hide away from the down spiral he knew he would take losing his father. The responsibilty that came with his father's death; Edgar thought that he would have help from his mother, but even a strong woman has a place made of glass that with just the right tap it can be broken through; as fragile as sand, sinking the moment something as unimpressive as a finger is stuck into it. But then that isn't necessarily true. Sand only moves away, giving in to the pressure rather than crumpling from it, later when the wind is in its favor it will bury the intruder whole. People of the desert are anything but fragile.

'Still... I would have liked help from Mother, Sabin or even Locke all those years ago. And not be left practically in the care of that demented clown; walking the castle as if he owned the place.' Thinks Edgar. Returning to the conversation when hearing his name, he asks. "Pardon?"

"I said I'd buy you a painting, Ed'- if I see something you'd like." Sabin repeats.

Smiling, he says, "Thank you." adding. "Something with a lot of color would suit me just fine."

"Color it is." He winks at his brother.

"How are things going in Desear?" Setzer asks.

"Great! I made up the map a few days ago. Last place on the list is that long strip in the middle." He takes a gulp of wine. Swallowing, he nods to get the gambler's attention. "Which reminds me, if you're not busy can you fly me around there so I can get an overhead? It should only take two months at the longest."

"Sure. Not as if I have anything going on, since Terra's giving me the brush off."

"Why?" Edgar asks. Slicing into his pheasant, he takes the bite from his fork.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Snickering he adds. "Maybe two months without me popping in on her, she'll come to miss me."

Slapping him on the back, hard enough to send him forward a jerk, Sabin comments. "Optimistic as always."

Straightening, Setzer continues. "And since you'll be in Jidoor for a bit, why not find for me that house you mentioned."

"Alright. I'll take that challange." Holding out a hand he gives Setzer's a good shake when the man takes his.

'Look at them, you'd swear I'm the guy in the group. Spoken too, but hardly noticed.' Edgar takes a long drink. 'Stop it, why am I thinking like this. All this self loathing isn't good for a person in the least. I have to keep a stiff upper lip. Things will change, and once the world is rebuilt, we'll all have a big party to celebrate the summer or fall, winter or spring- whatever season we happen to be in. And we'll just enjoy each others company again, no duties tying us down.' Smiling he sets the glass down. 'Its a wonderful thought.'

The evening ended with a large slice of cake served to them. They take it in the lounge with a strong drink, while the dining room is being cleaned. They spoke for a long while more, about nothing in particular, then the four retired to their rooms.

...

Locke arched from the bed, head pressing back deeply into the pillow resting beneath it while Edgar pumped himself into him a few more times as he climxed. Completely out of breath, limbs weak like noodles, Locke's a puddle beneath his lover; who remains laying over top of him, kissing feverishly at his neck and chin. Locke snickers softly when hearing Edgar whispering that he wants more.

"You can have all you like but I'm gonna sleep through some of it, alright?" He moans feeling a hand fondling his genitals. It seems that Edgar is serious about having him as much as he wants him. Hardly having caught his breath, Locke whispers. "How 'bout we finish this when we wake up?"

Edgar nods, removing his hand from the treasure hunter's lap he holds tightly to Locke's sides, pulling him close. Their lips continue to move together, until slowly, each caress of the tongue and sensuous brushing of lips ceases its movement as the two fall asleep.

22222

"And what's that one?" Edgar asks; his ten year old eyes staring through a telescope into the sky.

"That one?" His father, Roenne Figaro, points out. "Its Orion."

"Orion? Do you know about him, dad?" Sabin asks, pulling the scope from his brother to look into the sky at a very dim clutter of stars.

"There's a myth about that cluster of stars," Roenne says to his sons and their eight year old friend Locke. "and it goes that, Orion was a beautiful young giant and a great hunter who was the son of Neptune."

"Neptune?" Locke scrunches his nose, cocking his head to the sky. Neptune sounds more aquatic than spacey, to him.

With a nod, he continues. "He was God of the sea. Orion's prowess, strength, and manliness are legend."

The kids laugh at the mention of 'manliness', something about the word struck them as funny. Maybe it was the way Roenne had said it. Like there were nudity involved.

"One story of his death says the Goddess of dawn, Eos, fell in love with him. Diana, the Goddess of the moon, became jealous that Eos should take a mortal lover and commanded a scorpion to kill him."

"Is that possible father?" Edgar questions. The thought of controlling anything other than a person verbally seemed impossible. Life can't understand human speech.

"I suppose if you're a Goddess than you can do anything."

The kids 'aaa' in marvel.

"There's another version but, that's a bit heavy for children."

The kids thought about the meaning of that then decided not to question it.

"In his death, Orion was placed amongst the stars, along with the scorpion that killed him. They each became a constellation. Orion with his golden armor and sword in hand, is one of the brightest and most spectacular constellations in the heavens on a winter night. But when the scorpion, who was placed in the stars, rises in the summer the brillance of Orion fades. The eternal struggle."

"Man, that's cool. I wish it was summer so we could see Orion dimmed." Sabin leans himself on the rest at the edge of the tower.

"What else does the book say, King Roenne?" Asks Locke, hands held out to take the item to look for himself. He never got to learn about the stars when he lived on the streets. He would lay out in fields wondering about the twinkling overhead lights. These scholar books are something else. Its kind of scary, though, to think about something like what's in this book going on many years ago. He could have sworn that life started when parents did.

"That's all for now, kids. Time for bed, or the queen will have my head." Placing his hands out before him, he makes a sweeping motion as if the kids are dust bunnies, and he ushers them to the hatch to return in doors.

In single file the four exit the tower returning to the halls of the castle. Just as they made their way to the exit of the hall, the four stop dead in their tracks. At the end of the hall, stands the queen. Arms crossed, a questioning look on her face as she looks over the children, her expression changes when seeing her husband behind them.

"Go on off to bed children. I would like to have a word with the king, about the importance of bedtime."

"Yes mother." The twins reply speeding past.

"Yes, queen Sabella." Locke follows Edgar to his room.

Watching them depart down the hall, the queen walks over to her husband, whose face has gone as red as his garb; knowing that he's in trouble with his wife always made him feel like a child being scolded by his mother.

Edgar stopped his departure to look over his shoulder at the pair. His father smiled, laughing a little. His mother shook her head, the curls of her strawberry blonde hair swung a little with each toss from the gesture. She ended up snickering about something before wrapping her arms around her husband; he twists her back and forth within the hold. Turning away from the scene, Edgar travels down the next hall to his bedroom. Locke is at the secret passage, which leads to a hidden bedroom that Edgar used as a playroom and hiding spot when he wanted to be alone. Only his parents know about it.

"Come on, Ed'." Locke calls before disappearing behind the wall.

Following the stray, he heads down the stairs; lit by a single oil lamp since the case isn't that long a way down, only about six steps. One inside the room the two throw themselves onto the large, four poster, bed with a canopy- that Locke used to call, 'the tent bed'- wrapping themselves up in one anothers arms they let out a contented sigh.

"I wanna be cool like that guy, Orion, from the story." Locke declared suddenly.

"You're way cooler than Orion."

"Yeah, but he's still cool to me." Locke closes his eyes. "I like how he was a giant and kind, and powerful, and manly." He laughs, while wriggling his hips side to side.

Chuckling, Edgar gives his friend a squeeze. "Cut that out. Its indecent."

"I know, I know." Opening his eyes, he turns his head to look at the blond. "Call me Orion."

"Why?"

"I have to have the name to go with the prowess."

"That's foolish. You can take his personality traits but taking his name will just make you look dumb." His hand releases Locke's bicep, sliding over to his chest to brush his finger tips across it. Locke was always full on adventure, he keeps up, though. Sabin too. The princes really made a fine friend in the boy who crashed their birthday party so many years ago. "You should shorten your nickname, that way you can have one and yet its not copying."

"To what?" Locke questions. "Ori?"

"No. I was thinking more like Rion."

"Rion?" He crinkles his nose. "You know, it does sound pretty good. Rion, the conqueror, Rion the adventurerer." Nodding he closes his eyes. "That is cool."

Sitting up, Edgar removes a dagger from the bedside table drawer. "Okay, sit up." He says to his friend. Unsheathing the dagger he touched the pad to Locke's shoulder. "I Edgar, Roni, Figaro dub Locke, Alexander, Cole with the nickname of the coolest constellation in all the heavens, Orion. So now, until the two of us forget, he will be 'Rion' Cole."

"Wow." Taking the dagger, he looks it over then hands it back. Chuckling, he lays on the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"Roni." He laughs again. "I never knew your middle name."

Laughing, Edgar slams the pillow into the male's laughing face. "Shut up."

The two children laugh through the remainder of the night, popping one another with pillows before finally drifting off to sleep, sometime early in the morning. As if falling asleep in the dream were an indication to wake up, Edgar's eyes pop open. Blinking, he cast his blurry gaze around the bedroom. From lack of weight on Locke's side of the bed, he can tell that he's alone. Sitting up, from the position he had on his stomach, Edgar looks around the room for signs of where the missing male had gone. A soft smile spreads across his face when remnants of the dream returned to him. He'd always loved looking at the starry sky with his father, Locke and Sabin. It always made their mother furious when she'd caught them sneaking down from the towers early in the morning, from when they'd started late at night; scold them as she might, it never stopped their sneaky activity. Edgar had forgotten about Locke's nickname completely; they'd later on respelled it as R-Y-A-N, because Locke thought it would be lame if it remained as R-I-O-N since when mixing the letters around it spells out, Roni. Locke took Edgar's words seriously and didn't want to be known as a copycat, or anything like that.

"Locke?" Edgar calls quietly, a little louder he says again. "Locke, where are you?" Sliding from the bed, he walks around it heading for the bathroom door. Pushing it open, he calls in with no reply. Going to the secret wall, along the right wall once you enter the room, he pushed it open calling down the stairs to the invisible man as, like before, no one answered. "Where could he have gone?" Turning his head, he sees that the door to the balcony is open. Crossing the room, Edgar freezes for the briefest second as a slight movement caught the corner of his eye in the mirror. Looking over his shoulder at the item, he can see nothing out of place in its reflection so he continued to the balcony. "Locke, what-..." His sentence chops off when seeing that no one is outside waiting for him, nor are they absently watching the sky.

Returning into the room, doors closing behind him from a tug on the knobs, Edgar stroles over to the large bed taking a seat. Wherever the male was there was no sense in looking for him. He'd be back.

(But you're unsure of that, aren't you?) Asks a silky voice from beside the king.

Looking around the room he smiles; a hand comes up to his face to rub at the bridge between his eyes. "Wonderful, I'm still asleep. I should have known," Climbing back into bed the covers are pulled up to his chest, and his eyes close easily. "Locke would never just leave without saying anything."

(Wouldn't he?) Again, the voice in his head is commenting on his words. That could get to be annoying.

Sighing in agitation, Edgar humors himself and replies. "Yes. He would not leave me without saying something about it first." Sitting up, he pressed his back to the headboard. "And say one more thing against my words and I'll silence you myself."

(Yeah, I'm real scared.) The voice hissed, tauntingly.

Edgar started as the voice sounded almost... real. Again, movement from the mirror caught his eye. Squinting at it; the only real light in the room is from the moon coming in through the window. Pushing the blanket from his body, he crawls towards the end of the bed. "Is someone here?" His vision swept the room. He wonders if someone is hiding out in the shadows, teasing his blindness in the dark, waiting to strike when the time is right. 'That's not right. I'm still asleep. How can I be taking this seriously when its nothing more than a silly dream?'

Sure that he's right, Edgar retreats back to the top of the bed and lays down. He's had enough for one night and hopes that morning comes soon, or that the dream finds a way to shift itself to something more pleasent. But as he closes his eyes, he can feel a presense... watching him... breathing on him... almost as if the person were right there in the room, and crouched on the bed in some twisted angle he breathes down on the back of Edgar's neck. Edgar can't believe that his hand is shaking as it reaches out for the lamp beside the bed on a table. Expecting the light to flicker on and luminate the room, he's surprised when nothing but a hiss sound settles in the air.

'The oil can't be gone, it was just refilled.' Sitting up, he notices something out of the corner of his eye, again, at the mirror. This time its not movement but a solid form, more obvious than say a large green elephant standing on its front hooves in the middle of a dining room. Turning to the thing, he expects to see it sitting at the edge of the bed or at the bottom but no one is there. Breaths as shaky as the hand that reached for the knob on the lamp, Edgar gets off the bed walking to the end of it for a better look. 'Its a man.' He makes a mental note. His steps stop when at the end of the bed, his hand reaches out in the airspace that the image is occupying. It distorts in no way. Looking at the man in the mirror, Edgar's heart stills at seeing the man's darkened eyes staring his way.

Its hard to tell if the eyes are looking at him, because there's nothing there but black sockets. It seems that everything about the man is dark! His clothes, hair, eyes, smile... everything but his skin, which is a dulled gray in the moonlight. The man smiled at him, the black paint on his lips accent his white teeth, also made to look gray from the moon. When Edgar takes a single step closer, the man nods, his sinister smile broadening. Head cocked in curiosity the dreaming king steps closer to the mirror. The image stands walking closer to the glass- if there is a glass there, that is. Edgar can't see his reflection to tell. Both men hold up a hand; the man in the mirror acted as though he were the king's reflection because, like a reflection, his right hand raised to mirror Edgar's left. But when touching the glass Edgar gasps so hard, its a wonder he didn't black out from instant suffocation. The mirror's image clamped its hand in Edgar's, intwining his fingers to strengthen the clamp.

'Dammit!' He struggles, panicked sounds escape his throat while he tries to pull his hand free.

The image laughed, his other hand shoots out wrapping tightly around Edgar's throat. Turning red, Edgar sticks his foot against the wall to aid him in freeing himself, but as he gains some leeway from his attacker, he can see a wrist pull free from its confinement behind the glass. Grabbing the wrist with his free hand, Edgar tugs the arm away from him and with help from the wall he pulls free, but only for a second. This time he's grabbed by the collar of his pajamas being tugged face first into the mirror. The empty sockets stare down at him; upclose he sees that they had been closed all the time, a heavy dark make-up covers the lids which are now open showing the solid white of his eyeballs. He hates seeing it... because it can't be true. If it were true, than why is it true? But the eyes, those solid white eyes, finally slide down from being rolled up in the man's head revealing his own. The crystal clear blue stares back at him harshly, mocking and cruel, judging him completely as a mistake and a fraud. But what would he know? What the hell would he know!

Edgar's body suddenly jerks backward before being tugged violently forward, as if he were nothing more than a ragged doll, and he's smashed clean through the mirror.

"Edgar! Edgar wake up!"

He can feel himself responding seconds after a slap across the face, and his fist flies clean across the face of the mirror's image. He might go, but it won't be easily.

"Ow! Come on, Edgar, wake up."

The king's eyes snap open and he instantly sits up. Breathing hard and uneven, he looks around the room; daylight shines through the window marking a new day. So he had been dreaming.

"Are you ok?" Locke stands, taking a seat at the edge of the bed he scratches Edgar lightly against his back to calm him down. "You were screaming pretty loudly. Its a wonder the guards didn't come in here."

Edgar says nothing but continues looking where his eyes have come to rest... the mirror. He'd half thought that it would be smashed in, like it had been in the dream, but it sits there, whole, as always. Finally, he turns his attention to Locke.

"You alright?" He asks now that the man's attention is on him.

Nodding, Edgar rubs his face sleepily. "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

Edgar shakes his head. "I think I dreamt about the break in, but..." He trails off trying to find the right way to word it. "it was different somehow."

"Break in? What break in?" Concern is evident in his voice and face. Its not like Edgar to be this jittery over a dream and the man's had plenty of bad dreams in his life but they've never caused him to react like this.

"A few days back someone broke into the castle."

"You're kidding?" That was certainly a shock. Who the hell would be dumb enough to break into the castle? "Did you catch 'em?"

Edgar shakes his head. "We didn't find a trace of there even being a break in. We searched for the better part of the day, but it was like looking for a shadow in the dark."

"What'd they steal? Maybe I can ask around about someone pawning stuff off?"

"No, no. They didn't steal anything, that's the funny part. But they instead beat up one of the maids." Seeing Locke's expression he nods in agreement. "The poor woman is positively spooked by the whole thing, doesn't remember a bit of it. I gave her time off to heal. She's very embarrassed by the bruising on her face and body."

"Wow." He whistles in disbelief.

"I know. It didn't even seem that he wanted to kill her, but to simply harm her beyond all reason- the damned sick bastard." He curses. "He cut her, clean through to the other side... it was a nightmare."

Locke can't believe that all that had gone on while he was away. Maybe going out again was a bad idea. Edgar could use his help in tracking- granted the creep came back. "Listen, Edgar, if you want... I can stay here. Nevermind maping, its not as important as helping you."

"No." Edgar waves it off. "I don't believe the person will come back, nor do I believe that we'll find out who did it. I will not let the matter go, though, whomever is responsible will slip up and when they do..." The dangerous sound in his tone explained it all. The man would be beheaded.

A sturdy knock on the door caught their attention. No word from the person who'd done it, which meant it was Sabin telling them to come on to breakfast. His brother was always the first to do everything, dragging Edgar along with him that is until Locke came along then it was always Locke doing the dragging to both brothers.

"Are you sure you're ok?" His hand lands over Edgar's and his fingers, in comfort, thread between the male's.

It isn't received that way, though. Gasping, Edgar quickly snatched his hand away.

"You really are jumpy." He stands. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Locke... go. As you said, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back."

"Right." Leaning over, he pecks the male on the mouth. "Get dressed and come downstairs," At the door he says. "I'll take as long as I can with eating so I'm not gone so fast."

Snickering, Edgar shakes his head. "Just get out of here. I'll be down in a moment." Climbing out of bed, he walks to the dressing closet. His hand stills when reaching for the knob. "What in the world?" Red marks mar the back of his hand. It would not be nearly as disturbing if it weren't for the fact that when he turned his hand around, he sees a wider imprint on his palm. Turning his hand from front to back he wonders. "Is this a hand print? But how?" A cold chill ran up his spine. He's compelled to take that mirror and throw it over the balcony to be done with it, but instead he ignores the rapid beating of his heart and the unsettled nerves; opening the closet then grabbing his clothing, Edgar walks behind the dressing curtain, changing from his pajamas before leaving the room to head down for breakfast.

22222

The four of them are walking towards the castles exit. Edgar, due to Locke starting the conversation, had informed the others of the break in that happened a few days ago and Sabin was not taking it well.

"Why didn't you say something about it, though?" He questions rounding a corner with the rest of them. "You know, Edgar, if you need me to stay here I will."

"Why would I need you to stay here?" Edgar stopped to turn around and face his brother. "Am I incapable of protecting the kingdom?"

Taken aback by the snip in his brother's tone, Sabin shakes his head. "No. That's not what I'm saying, its just that, with all the work you're doing, it can be kind of a sudden thing to have to protect the castle. Your game could be thrown off." He shrugs.

Glaring, he shakes his head. "My game is not thrown off, brother. I can handle any issue that comes up."

"Edgar, its not that you and the guards can't handle it. I'm only saying that I worry about you being here all by yourself, so let me!"

"Never seemed to bother you before!"

Hearing the raising of voices, Setzer decided to break the tension. "You do know that I parked above the roof. We're going the wrong way."

The three look at the man, who shrugged.

Sighing, Sabin says to Locke and Setzer. "Come on."

Turning around they start down the hall.

"Lovely seeing you again, Edgar. I'll return your Locke back to you in two months." He holds up the fingers when saying 'two'.

Locke makes a gesture that he's being strangled, before laughing it off and waving a goodbye to Edgar before disappearing around the corner. Edgar waves back.

'There they go again, off on another adventure while leaving me alone.' He heaves a heavy sigh. 'I'll have some time in the afternoon, maybe I'll write a letter. Take my own initiative.' Walking down the hall off to where his study resides, he pauses. ...For the slightest second, it felt as if someone were watching him. Sure that he's alone, minus the guards standing at the end of the hall, Edgar continues on his way.

22222

Sabin arrived in Jidoor around the early evening of five o'clock. Clyde didn't wait for him at the entrance as he said he would but it was no big deal. Hands in his pockets he walks along the town, looking left and right at the homes he's passing and, should he see any for sale signs, he'd check it out for the gambler as he'd said he would. Owzer's mansion came into view ten minutes later. Sabin turns his head to the movement at his side, smiling when seeing his double-life leading lover. Sabin would never admit to mushy stuff, but being with Shadow he began to understand why his brother and Locke always sought time alone, or would have sweet little glances at one another even when things were very serious. To just feel better when someone is around was a new and very welcomed experience for the martial artist. Family and friends were one thing, but with Shadow there was that connection of mental intimacy he can't have with other people. Honestly, if one of his other friends were doing the things that Shadow does as an assassin he'd never forgive them, but for some reason he's able to see the meaning behind it all with the man. It isn't something he wants to do, its something that's taken over him and even if its wrong, he will not stop. To be able to understand a person like that, to love them, is a hefty thing. Not only do you have to struggle in your own tug-of-war but you have to face them through theirs. But the love he receives for it is worth it in the end. Shadow has never taken a life without looking in to it first, that much he's been granted for his love. If the person is just bothering someone, then he tells them what's going on and sees to it that they disappear, but if he finds out about some shady actions he'll kill them without mercy.

He's a good man. To judge him based on his actions is a foolish thing, when in life he's a mere man... a good man.

"You waited for me." Sabin accused falling into step with the man as they make their way into the open home.

"No. I just didn't want to be left alone with Relm."

Smiling, Sabin shakes his head. It must be so weird to find out that you're a father to a ten year old; especially a ten year old like Relm. The girl is fowl mouthed, of the innuendo kind, and doesn't take 'do you know how old you are' as anything but 'yeah, but you're thinking about it, aren't you?' To have her fighting in a war as they did would have killed any parent mentally but Shadow was surprised to see the girl scaling through that horrid tower attacking monsters and men savagely. He called her a chip off the old block. Sabin had always joked that if the little artist were made of flowers, Clyde would want nothing to do with her. But seeing that she could give him a run for his money, he can shrug and say she has potential. You would not be able to call them the perfect father-daughter pair but they do get along... most of the time.

"Finally, you're here!" The twelve year old shouts from the entrance of the home. Darting out of the house she latches onto her father's hand, taking Sabin's as well she looks around the two of them. "What gives?"

"What?" Sabin looks over his shoulder to see what the girl is looking at.

"Its only you and not your hunky brother, I wanted him to come see my art- and maybe buy something?" Casting a dark eye at Sabin she says. "You look like a peddler. How can you do that to your royal heritage?" Sighing heavily she shakes her head. "It can't be helped. Come on."

The two are dragged into the large mansion and walked through each display that the girl has up in her name. Relm lives with the essentric art lover, who claims that he can't live without the girls paintings and when visited, Relm was often never seen without a smock on, or paint all over her face. There were other paintings there, as well as the artist who painted them, but as Relm instructed the two weren't allowed to so much as look at any of them.

"This one is my favorite. I wanted you to have it, Sabin."

"Me?" He smiles politely.

The painting is of a busy town but the funny thing is that they're all packed in to one area, the colors of the town done in many shades of gray; the town's people are completely black but with big broad white grins on their faces, yet, in the crowd there is one man done in vivid colors but instead of a smile he looks a bit sad.

His own smile falters a bit, then he looks down at the grinning child. "Uh huh." Is the only thing he can think to say.

"Can't you guess the meaning? Its about the two of you."

Taken aback Sabin studies the picture a bit more. But shakes his head, his hand coming up to scratch the back of it.

Speaking up, "I think that it says no matter how many people are surrounding you in this world, you will always feel alone." Clyde chides.

Cocking a brow, Relm nearly slices the man with her, "Tch." to his explaination. "Nooo. It means that you should stop looking at things that are the same and look at the things that are different, and smile."

Perplexed Sabin leans closer to the painting. "Where does it say that?" He mentally added 'on us'; though his thought went directly to the lament he had, before coming in here, when he'd seen the man.

"You feel art, dummy." Hands on her hips she sighs. "You like my dad even though, let's face it, he's eight sandwiches short of a picnic. You could have been with any number of normal people but you chose an odd ball like him, so smile."

"I think I'm insulted." Comments said father, in a teasing monotone.

Owzer, who had been walking around paused when hearing the man speak. That voice sounded so familiar. But where had he heard it?

The art lover's pause did not go missed by the assassin whom, on Relm's first day of living with the man, had paid him a little visit as his alias 'Shadow'. He hung over the man's bed, perched atop the bedpost like a gargoyle and with a tone he kept away only for those special people he truly enjoyed murdering; he whispered to the man that if he'd ever laid even a long glance on Relm he would suffer dearly for the rest of his life: chained up while being carved away, but never fully being torn apart so the pain would last and last. The man got the hint, Shadow could tell, as the rich scent of urine filled the air while he stuttered out a stream of "y-yes whatever you say. I'll never touch her."

Clyde had to smile to himself as the few people he'd ever spoken to rarely lived afterwards, so chances of them identifing him, when dressed down, were slim to none. But this moment now was priceless. He wondered what the man would do if he knew the truth. Probably wet himself again.

"Shadow would probably like this one." Relm points out a picture.

Its a painting of a man, he's split in half from top to bottom and one half is painted in dark shades, the other half in lights. The man in the dark has an expression of anguish, though, he's towering above the the man in the light, who looks slightly pleased in his crouch on the floor.

"He isn't smiling because the light is beautiful and serene, he's smiling because he likes the darkness that doesn't hide itself."

Ruffling the girls hair, Sabin says. "You're one sick little puppy, you know that?"

"No. I just think deeper than most twelve year olds." She grins egotistically at the older men.

"Deeper, huh?" Touching the painting, Clyde smiles. "I can't say that she doesn't have talent."

Pleased that the man likes it, she grabs the mens hands. "This one is actually happy, I painted it yesterday afternoon."

"Is this gonna be an all night thing?" Clyde asks, rolling his eyes. A trait he'd picked up from Sabin. Shadow, being an assassin, never had much of a typical state of mind having to be sharper and quicker than the next man- kill or be killed- is his motto. But since last year he's been able to walk around as himself more and more, and he had to admit that it wasn't half bad. But as Relm's painting said, the darkness owns him and it always will. But he has the power over it, not the other way around and he had to pity anyone that lived in its shadow...

22222

"There we are," Edgar stuffs the note inside the birds pouch. "off you go now."

With a 'coo' the pigeon flew off to New Mobliz. Edgar made a mental note to get another few birds to be trained for locating Desear, Algol, and Bannon. Birds are a quick study but its really a better idea to use only one bird per destination; one could never be sure with animals and the last thing one would want is for important letters to be lost from a bird falling off course.

Chancellor Arnold had left Edgar alone once all the days work was done. Free for the afternoon the man didn't have a clue of what to do with himself. Then it hit him. Striding across the room Edgar opens the door, looking from left to right at the two men standing watch.

"Would you men like to join me outside for some fresh air?" He asks.

Confused, one man says. "Your Majesty?"

"Come on, a friendly game." He walks out of the room to address them directly, instead of lurking in the doorway. "I'll even let you call me Edgar."

The two men were unsure, but then how can they refuse the king.

Two hours later Edgar re-entered the castle alone.


	4. None came home

A long and thin strip of color mars its way across a white scroll of paper, creating a trail after a paint brush. From his place on the floor, Locke looks over at the pilot to ask. "What else do you see?"

"Hmm." Setzer twists the lense at the head of the telescope for a better look. "I see a herd of Buffalax, grazing."

Blinking, he asks. "Are they wild?" On a note pad, beside the map, he's writing out the animals of the land; its for merchants. Things like vegetation and creature population are very important things to know. It keeps you alert.

"I see no pen, nor houses. But they look tame." After a second thought he adds. "Well, as tame as those ugly things can look." He scrunched his face seeing a closer look at the horned beast, snuffling and rooting about moving grass. "It also seems that a patch of Bloompires are taking root in the grass and baren soil."

After making a note, Locke got up and walked to the edge of the deck to peer down at the land. Without the scope he can't see a zoomed version of anything, but he can see a crop of forest. "Look that way," He points. "What're the animals in the forest?"

Checking, Setzer shrugs. "I don't see any, but there is a chocobo stable."

"Really?" Receiving a nod, Locke makes a note of it then stuffs the pad into his pocket. "After I check the longitude and latitude of the land, we can come back and take a bird out to check over the areas for monsters and things."

"What do you think is going on with Edgar?" Setzer asks out of the blue.

"Huh?" Cocking his head to the side a bit to see the man's face, he asks. "What do you mean?"

Setzer lowers the scope to look at his travel partner. "When he showed up that day he seemed more than agitated, you didn't notice?"

Locke thought it over. Sure he'd noticed, but then Edgar seemed fine when they'd gotten to their bedroom, so he figured it was nothing. "Could have just been having a bad day."

"Just the same," He hums to himself thoughtfully. "I think it'd do well to get this little trip over with as soon as possible."

"Are you kicking me off your ship?"

"Not at all." He seemed offended that Locke would even think so. "I'm merely looking out for my friends."

"Mm." Looking down at the moving scenery, he takes the scope for himself. "Check it out," He hands the item back. "someone's built a bridge down there to connect the lands. ...That seems like a good idea for all of them- well, the ones close enough to be connected."

"That would be useful." He'd been admiring the deserts of this land before, a particular stretch that leads to Nikeah. It seems to the be longest to travel, and his interest in it only heightened at the thought of walking or riding merchants coming through it. Maybe the place to build is not near Tzen, but out here. The pilot glances to the side when Locke lowered himself back to the floor.

"I hate that damned tower." He mentions to himself absently. Writing down that the Fanatics Tower is surrounded by mountains and that- as a lie- the only way to enter is by air, when in fact there is a small cave to get inside at the left end, he leaves that information sparse with only that. Locke wasn't stand-offish to the place, but the activity that goes on there. Being brainwashed... being trapped in your own body like you're in a coma, while someone else is able to move you. Its just a creepy and chilling thought.

"Come on."

Setzer's voice broke the male's lament. He noticed now that the ship has landed.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some exersize. No sense travelling straight through, if you really intend to spend two months out here."

"What happened to concern for a friend?"

"I said cocern, not overwhemling troubled." He's already disappearing beneath the floor.

Locke was beginning to remember why he'd found it hard to trust the man, so many years ago. His bouncing from this to that seemed almost unstable, but then some people are like that- mostly women- he chuckled to himself. Following the gambler to the lower decks, he realizes that he would like a workout.

22222

Edgar towels his hair dry after taking a nice long bath. He hasn't had that kind of excitement in a long time. With chocobo under his commanding weight and guidance, the two guards having the same, they rode out to the course set up three miles into the desert. It was a simple game; he, Sabin and Locke played it often as children: you ride around a course, shooting arrows at bullseye targets marked with points on each ring. The arrows have colored feathers, to decipher whose is whose, for when they talley up the score. The game had been going well. The king in the lead, both in riding and in aim, soldier 2 was in a close second and the other guy, well, he was just having a good time. Hardly any of his arrows made the mark, but then he has never been a marksman, his talents shine with a spear. The game was started again once the scores were added up, declaring the king the winner. Edgar suggested they play again, and the guards couldn't say no. He must have worn them out completely, though, as they did not follow him back to the castle- that- or they're actually lovers who took some time away to sneak off and have a little naughty fun, while the king was giving them a break. Either way, Edgar had a nice time and the two men could do whatever they wanted so long as they came back to their post by the next hour.

Lunch will be in a moment, so he doesn't intend to stay in his bedroom for long. His hair is dry enough so that he can brush it and successfully pull it into a loose, low hung ponytail. Edgar then opens the balcony doors to let in the evening breeze that kicked up in the south. Stepping outside he intakes a breath of air, smiling from the warm feeling flooding his body.

'Clouds?' He ponders when seeing a big puff float by. 'Could mean rain.' He didn't get his hopes up, but the idea of rain was a welcomed change for sure. It would give his men something to do other than stand guard- himself included. 'There's an idea, maybe I could have a meal with the soldiers, see what conversation they have, what good stories they can tell.' Smiling, he straightens up from the lean he'd taken against the railing. 'I'm sure they'd love that. They'd never let the king hear such sorted tales and whatnot. It'd almost be like having your mother or father in the room while you speak of sex.' Releasing a resigned sigh, he's about to turn around and head back in when his weight shifts, sending him forward to stumble over the railing a bit.

Edgar's feet leave the ground just as his weight flipped over the rail, but luckily, he caught himself just in time to keep from going completely over the side. Positioned with only one arm and leg left to hang on, the rest of his body moved to find something solid to hold onto; with a grunt, he adjusts himself quickly, swinging his arm up onto the rail to make it easier to pull himself up. Standing on the balcony now, panic coursing through him, Edgar doesn't allow himself to calm his frazzled nerves but instead rushed into his bedroom to see who had pushed him. The bedroom is empty or at least it looks empty, whomever pushed him had to be hiding out somewhere as they could not have made it to the door quick enough to not be spotted in departure.

"Come out!" He snaps at no one. "I know you're hiding here somewhere!" Passing through the room in an angry huff, he stoops down, checking under the large bed. Nothing. He then moves to the dressing curtain, expecting to see some rogue assassin hiding out behind it. Nothing. The trunk at the end of his bed, surely someone would consider it a suitable hiding place, but when he removed the lid it was empty; to be sure, he removes the thick blanket and extra pillows from within, just incase the person compacted theirself beneath them. It also produced nothing.

"Your highness!" One of his guards banged on the door only once before letting himself in. "Your high-..." His words still when seeing the king's angry movements throughout the room. "Are you alright, sir. We saw you hanging from your balcony and rushed here as quickly as we could." The soldier had to step aside before he was shoved out of the way of the king, who is headed for the door. Watching, the man looks over his shoulder. "Sir?"

"Did you see anyone?" Edgar asks in a near hiss.

"S-.. see anyone, sir?" The guard has to lean back a hair as the king is right in his face, as if to search for a lie in his response.

"Just now! Did anyone come down the hall before you walked in?" He moves to the bathroom. There is no exit in there but the window, and they are too small for anyone to easily get out of- unless of course you're a child with a death wish, as the king's room is on the second floor.

Much like the bedroom, the bathroom was empty, leaving only the hidden room beneath his own.

"No sir. I saw no one. I'll ask the other guards at the end of the hall."

Edgar nods to that idea and the guard hurried out the door. Someone is playing a trick on him, and he doesn't find it funny. Pushing the door open to the secret room, he steps down three stairs, lighting the torch before closing the wall off. Removing the torch from its stand, Edgar walks down the remaing three stairs into the tiny bedroom. Looking left then right, he walks over to the trap door that leads underground and out of the castle, two miles away. He'd have gone down the ladder, but movement on the bed caught his attention. He'd have been more sure of it, had it not been seen from the side of his eye, but it was enough to bring him to the bed to draw the canopy aside. He was sure he'd find someone lounging on the bed; without windows there is no breeze to blow the canopy aside, it had to be moved by someone, but the bed was empty. Stumped, he drops his weight down onto the bed to think. What the hell is going on? Do such things as ghost exist? Sabin once told him about a ghost train that ran through the Doma area, but ghost, real? Its ridiculous to even think it. Hands clasped together, Edgar rests his chin onto it, his elbows to his knees.

Sighing, he thinks tiredly. 'I need a drink.'

Oddly enough, it sounded as if someone had uncorked a bottle of wine just off to his side. Turning his head, his attention is drawn away from where the popping sound had come from, when he hears the guard from before calling for him.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty?" The man calls in confusion as to where the king had gone.

Standing, Edgar walks up the small stairs. He didn't remember leaving the door to the hidden room cracked, but it was better that he had, otherwise he wouldn't have heard the man calling for him. The great and bad thing about stone is... no one can hear you scream. Walking up the stairs, he takes one last look over his shoulder while placing the torch back onto the hook then he proceeds into his bedroom.

Seeing the blond head behind the dressing curtain, the guard salutes. "The other guards reported that no one came in or out of the hall, sir."

"I see." His gaze lands thoughtfully to the throw rug. "Manny, you said that you saw me hanging from the balcony. Could you see me the entire time I was out there?"

The guard, Manny, thought it over. "Yes, we could see you."

"And before I went over, did you see anyone behind me?"

"Sir, is someone in the castle again?" He asks directly. "I can lead a search party for them."

"That would be best, though I'm not to sure if anyone is in the castle any longer." Looking at the man, Edgar admits. "Someone did push me though, I'm very certain about that." He can recall the strength behind the man's push, strong enough to practically snap his spine in half.

The guard seemed confused by that. He's certain about something as well, and that's that he saw no one behind his majesty at all. He doesn't want his king thinking that he's going mad, but he can't exactly lie to him either. Before he could open his mouth the king brushed past him, heading out the door. Following after him, the guard listens in as his king mutters to himself about how he doesn't have time to deal with some idiot, playing games with him.

22222

Locke collapsed to the ground, exhausted and spent, the sword he'd been weilding left his limp hand, falling to grass. Snickering, he turns his head, looking where Setzer is laid out. "I guess I can cross Bloompires off the list." Still panting, he decided to remain on the ground for a rest. His gaze locked onto the floating clouds. Hand running through his sweaty, peppered, hair he looks over at his traveling companion. "...So you really think something's going on with Edgar?"

"I'm not sure anymore... I don't mean to pry anyway." He turns his head to look at Locke. "Was he alright with you?"

Nodding, the male looks back up to the clouds. "I thought he had just needed a good roll in the sack, he seemed fine afterwards. Maybe he's just bored." Sitting up, arms extending back, he leans his weight on them. "He seemed really annoyed that I was leaving." With a shrug, he stands. "Come on, fun's over."

Reluctant to move, Setzer gets up from the grass and follows Locke, brushing a hand through the back of his hair to remove the grass and dirt.

22222

"You're leaving again?" Chancellor Arnold asks.

"Yes, but not for long. I want to speak with someone." Edgar informs the man.

He's in the middle of having his things packed, and a bird set up for his departure. The chancellor was at least grateful for the man telling him this time instead of sneaking off. But to leave now, when someone is suspected of being in the castle, seems a little risky.

"Alright, your majesty. I will hold down the castle while you are away." The chancellor walks out of the livingroom, Edgar behind him. "If we see anything, we go into lock-down and dispatch the enemy?" He asks to be assured.

"That's why you're my right hand, you know me better than I know myself." He pats the man on the shoulder. "I'll only be a week."

"Yes, sir." He bows his head.

Edgar exits the castle. He has no need to check his things, knowing that his maids and counsil will have everything he needs for the trip to South Figaro. Climbing into the seat of the stage, he grabs the reigns giving the two birds the go ahead with a light snap of the straps. The chocobo's pull away from the castle at a slow roll, then pick up the pace on command.

22222

Terra was awakened by a knock on the front door of her home. She'd been napping in the rocking chair, in the livingroom. Yawning, the woman gets up from the seat and heads to the door, pulling it open. Surprised, she kneels down a bit to come to eye level with the visitor; a seven year old child by the name of Menard.

The boy smiles at her, his top front row of teeth missing the first two and one extra three teeth down. Rubbing a hand under his nose, the boy holds out an envelope to her. "A bird was standing on your mailbox, Miss Terra, and it was holding this." He sticks it out a bit further for her to grab. "I didn't read it or nothing."

Chuckling, Terra takes the note then pats the boy on the head. "I know that you didn't. Thank you for bringing this to me."

"You're welcome!" The boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing a finger under his nose before dashing off to his home.

Closing the door, Terra walked into the kitchen and started a pot of water for tea. She's sure that its another love note from Setzer. He's sent her one every month, and came for a date in the same manner. It wasn't that she didn't like all the attention from the man... she loved it! As any woman would, but the thing was... She could only hold back her curiosity of intimacy for so long; and eventually, the half Esper who never knew love can now say that she knows it quite well. From there, her and Setzer's relationship hit a stand-still, she didn't know how to bring it up and was sure how he'd react if she told him but... Terra is pregnant. She's known for a month now. Katarina checked her out after she'd spent a morning over at the woman's home, vomiting once breakfast was said and done. So silence greeted her lover anytime he came around; oh she wants to tell him, so many times she's tried... but still, silence.

Tearing the letter open, she skims down its contents discovering that the letter is actually from Edgar. Smiling from the pleasant surprise, she grabs some herbs from a small box in the kitchen cabinet, dumping them into a spoon with holes. Lifting the whistling kettle from the stove, she tilts it over so the water pours over the tea leaves and into the cup, in a lovely shade of green. Setting the kettle back down, she brings the mug over to the kitchen table and takes a seat. Letter unfolded on the table top, with a finger in place, the woman reads over the words.

Dear Terra,

How are you? Doing well, I hope to hear. I myself could use some solid company, but I'm not at all in any bad way personally. Things at the castle are as usual, the newest news is that there was a break-in; its impossible, at this point, to determine whom the culprit is but our eyes remain watchful. In lighter news, I had the most delightful visit to South Figaro, not long ago, I sort of snuck out in the night. I hadn't been to a bar in a very long time, but I did not let myself indulge too deeply.

Locke is doing well, if you have not seen. Sabin as well. They came by for a bit and are off again; mine left with yours to draw out a map of the land. Its the last one he has to do then he'll be here with me in the kingdom. We should have a meal together, the four of us. I'm not sure that Shadow would come, but I can also invite my brother and the others as well.

I do hope to hear from you soon. I miss our chats over tea.

my best,  
>Edgar<p>

Terra was thrilled to hear that Edgar would like a visit. She hasn't left her home in New Mobliz for sometime. Mostly only for dates. She didn't know what it was about the place that kept her rooted here, it could be the orphaned children, could be the friends she's made with Katarina and Duane; all the time Terra has been here she's been helping to take care of the children, that live in a large home in the back of the town. As a healer, with botanical medicines, she's been tending to the wounds of the families who live here, and the workers who helped rebuild the place. Its a nice, quiet life and she wouldn't want to change it easily, but time away is good for the soul; not to mention she's always up for visiting her friends. It seemed that she's lost touch with them sometimes: Setzer, Gau, Mog, and Umaro being the ones to come around the most and Locke, whenever he needed a place to stay overnight or something, but that didn't happen often in the two years they had to change the world after the war.

Taking a drink from her cooling tea, she stands and walks back into the livingroom to retrieve a piece of paper. Writing out a note of acceptance to the offer, while promising to come sooner if she could, Terra leaves her drink behind to head outside. Envelope in hand, she walks out to the mailbox to slip the note into the pouch on the white bird that, thankfully, remained perched atop the blue box.

"Return this to Figaro castle." She says to the bird.

Sounding its animal response to her human language, the bird then flaps its wings flying into the sky and out of sight.

The woman smiles to herself as she watches the bird fly away. A wonder is in the back of her mind, as she returned to her home. How was Edgar going to take the news of the baby? He'd be pleased, she was sure of that. She also made sure to enclose that if he saw Setzer anytime in between the visit to the castle, that he not tell him of the news. She wants to break it to him in just the right way, if she can. But, if she holds her tongue any longer she won't need to tell him, as eight months from now he'll be a father. Closing the door, she grabs her cup of tea from the table where she'd left it then returned to the rocking chair. Setting the cup down on a small table beside her, Terra grabs a book in place of her cup, opened it to the last spot she had been reading to start again, and a chapter later she fell asleep.

...One week later...

Setzer finished washing the dishes he and Locke made, drying them he set them into the upper cabinets being sure to strap them into the bin to prevent them from rattling around or breaking during flight. Turning away from the sink, he cocks a brow at the sight of Locke picking his teeth clean with a tooth pick. "You could have helped wash the dishes, or at the very least dried them."

Locke shrugged apologetically. He really could have helped, but the gambler was so straight away about it, he barely had time to process what was going on before it was over. "If it will make you feel better, I can make dessert next time."

"You bake?" Drying his hands on a dish towel, he walks over to the kitchen table pulling out a seat to occupy.

"Don't sound so shocked, I do know a thing or two. I've lived on my own for ages." He gives a glance to the deck of cards set out of the table, nodding at the asking expression. "I can make a rum cake."

"Mmm." He deals the cards out after giving them a showy shuffling.

Locke wondered if that were for his benefit or if Setzer simply couldn't help it, casino for brains or something like that. The two men play four games of poker while speaking randomly of this and that; the airship is grounded for right now; they're waiting for the sun to set as the two planned on leaving to the shore to wash up. Setzer offered going to an Inn, due to not wanting to heat water for a bath but Locke wasn't interested, saying that a true adventurer makes due with the elements, which earned him a nose scrunched: no wonder you stink when you come back from your travels. True enough; Setzer at least has soap for them to use, whereas he never has anymore once the bar he's taken from the castle runs out.

"I win again." Setzer announced before turning his gaze to the windows.

"Good thing we weren't playing for money."

Snapping his fingers, he replied. "I knew there was something I'd forgotten to say. You got lucky." Pushing the seat out, he stands. "I'll get the toiletries, go on without me."

"Okay." Shoving his seat back in, Locke freezes a moment as a cold chill just rushes down his spine. 'What gives? Its not even cold in here.' Hearing footsteps in the hall, he shakes his head then follows the man out of the ship.

The two raced to the shore; Locke beating Setzer by a good stretch, his clothes flying through the air as he stripped while running. The Returner splashed through the water, shivering at the contact of the cold, submerging himself completely to get used to the water temperature. Letting out a refreshed howl and cheer, he tosses water into his face. Setzer wadded into the water a bit later, seemingly unbothered by the cold, he swam out a bit further than Locke getting ready to lather up his hair.

"Squid attack!" He pounces on the unsuspecting male.

Laughing, Setzer retaliated by swooshing water into Locke's face, like a tidal wave over and over. Diving under that onslaughter, Locke grabs the man by the thighs tossing him up into the air; leaping onto the man who tried to recover, they wrestle around for a good ten minutes before sobering up to clean themselves. Once they'd scrubbed off all the dirt of the week, and washed the smell from their hair, the two walk onto shore picking up the towels to dry off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Locke starts for the ship. "The moon is gorgeous tonight, we should sleep outside."

"Ocean baths and tents, are you mad?"

"Are you?" Retorts the adventurer. "I like the outdoors."

"I like the outdoors just fine, but I like a nice warm bed best."

"Party pooper; bring me a tent out when you get dressed."

"Alright." He pulls open the door; the step ladder releases.

Waiting around, just outside the ships entrance, Locke quickly catches the sleeping bag tossed his way. Seeing that Setzer also has a bag under his arm along with the tent, he cocks a brow. "Thought you were an indoors guy?"

"I like the view." He nods at the sky. "Help me get the tent up."

Dropping the sleeping bag to the grass, Locke unfolds the tent setting it up while Setzer bangs in the spikes. Unrolling the bags into the tent, the two climb inside. Something soft brushed Locke's shoulder, when he looked he took hold of a nightgown.

"I didn't know if you intended to sleep naked or not, so I brought you a gown." Laying on his stomach, arms folded, he rests his chin onto them.

Slipping the gown over his head, Locke brushes it down his bare hips then mimics Setzer's laying position. "I love a half moon... don't you?" Rolling onto his back, he looks questioningly at said moon. "Where do you think the rest of it goes?" A croaking in the distance catches his attention. "Have you ever eaten a Giga Toad? Its really not that bad, its not posionous either, you think it would be. I guess when the magic disappeared, so did the venom. Now its like regular frogs legs but with more meat."

"You really shouldn't eat something that isn't a sure thing." He responded in a sleepy mumble.

"When you have no money, you make do with whatever you find." Now that the thought crossed his mind, he asks. "Have you ever been poor?" Seeing the weak nod, Locke goes on to say. "Oh right, when your ship smacked into the ocean." He paused briefly before adding. "How did you make it all back? Setzer... Hey, how can you be tired so quickly?"

"Sleep herbs... for.. my... insomnia..." He'd said, but only half got out.

"Sleep herbs?" He sounds offended. Figuring conversation to be dead at that point, Locke instead focuses his attention on the stars. He named as many constolations as he could before falling asleep.

22222

Edgar climbed into the carriage, sitting down heavily in the seat; he can feel a snicker creeping up from his throat but he keeps it down. It really isn't funny. Although, you'd be a fool to know of it, and not find it a little funny. He'd spent the week in South Figaro, airing his dirty laundry to those guys he'd spied on before in the cave. He'd gone in disguise, black hair, and caps over his eyes making the natural sky blue, a thick brown color. He'd changed his clothes from his usual royal garb to something more common. He'd spent the day shopping for a new wardrobe to blend in. Two shirts: a long sleeve white one, beneath a dark purple tunic with a gold string to lace up the front, and a pair of comfortable brown pants with matching boots.

Like before they had gone to the bar, drank themselves stupid, then walked to the caves to bitch about their problems to one another. Edgar, on held breath, went in ready for the shove off, but the group was actually really receptive to the newcomer, who introduced himself as Iron, Dager, Lord; taking the letters from his middle name to form a new, and his first name to form a middle, topping it off with his mother's maiden name to create a new persona. He'd made sure to walk around all day dressed like Iron, to familiarize himself with the people in the town and cover up the fact that the king has come in. His carriage was not one to be missed, that was for sure.

The members of the group introduced themselves, their names common- minus the child of a wealthy family. The shortest male, the one Edgar had established as being incharge, is named Carlton Mortemier, the other male- the one who hated fish- is named Darrien Kabar, a child from a noble family and the last name is of the desert region, which meant Darrien is definitely a native to the town of Figaro. He considers himself the black sheep and shame of the family, over reasons he doesn't know. The woman's name is Sonya Lanton, and the bulkier male is Sesto Prescott. The members thought Iron's name was really cool- especially if it wasn't an alias or something; Edgar assured them it was not. Darrien treated him as though he were an older brother, feeling that Iron is closer to his situation, as Lord is a very well known noble name since his mother married his father. Edgar didn't mind, it was actually kind of nice having a brother whom WANTS to be around you.

The five of them talked for hours into the night and some of the day, Edgar talked about his friends and how lonely he's been feeling and the others did the same, telling him of their stories and pains. It was on the fourth night that Carlton decided that they should have a feast to celebrate the new member of The Outsiders, and for this feast they needed to steal the food. Edgar hadn't even given it a seconds thought to not doing it; he's seen Locke steal things, pick-pockets and whatnot numorous times, so doing it himself was a sinch.

They took fruits, vegetables, Edgar managed to steal an entire duck to roast, right off its hook. With larger statures, sneaking isn't an easy task; but he's no slouch in getting around and was trained for survival at all cost, which included being very stealthy. The chatter and good mood poured from the cave as the group ate, and celebrated that they at least had each other. By the end of the week, Edgar was resigned to going back to the castle; living as Iron Lord proved to be a lot of fun. He may even do it again sometime. Undressing from his costume then redressing in his usual clothes, Edgar figured he'd stop somewhere and scrub the black from his hair before he arrived at home. He knows that the birds know the way and can easily lead him home on their own, so he rests in the cabin of the carriage instead of riding outside like he had when going into town. The king supposed that he'd feel guilty later on, for bad mouthing his friends to complete strangers, but right now he feels a thousand pounds lighter.

Laying back, Edgar closed his eyes; he completely missed it when the first flash of light brightened the sky, but the next one was flashy enough to be seen even with closed lids. Opening his eyes, he sits up; a shadow moved from the window behind him. Edgar blinks in wonder of when a storm had come up; the sky releases a loud boom as if on cue.

'Maybe I should camp out in here until the storm lets up.' Settling himself on the bench seat, in a laying position again, he closes his eyes.

"He's trapped in a box, just like a little Jack..."

Edgar's eyes open, but he does not sit up. A muffled voice can be heard from outside of the carriage; it seems like the person is singing.

"With a turn of the crank, let's see if he will crack..."

Edgar started when the mysterious singer bumped into the carriage over and over again, it felt like it was being pummeled by a herd of Rhinotaurs. The man must be a near giant to shake it this hard. A thump sounded overhead. Sitting up, Edgar looks up at the ceiling.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Fist balled in anger, Edgar grabs the door handle giving it a turn but when the door pushed open, it was instantly kicked back to shut. Concerned, he tries for it again and, like before, the door kicks shut.

"What the devil...?" He questions. Leaning forward, he cast his gaze up trying to see out the window at the person who's harrassing him. "Aah!" He yelped when a boot came down infront of his face. He'd of been whacked good if not for the glass covering the window. The man is sitting on top of the coach and kicking his feet in alternate, allowing his booted heel to bang into the window each time.

"I hate it... that you feel good this way. I hate it- I just hate it! Airing your grievances about how lonely you are... bah! If you were really lonely, you'd make them pay attention to you, wouldn't you?"

"Who's up there?" Edgar calls. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, not the correct response anyway. This is probably that man, the one who keeps breaking into the castle. He knew he'd been followed! On his ride to South Figaro, he could swear he saw a man on a black chocobo riding along side of him at a good enough distance, to be noticed but not really seen. Trying the door again, there's still a hard resistance from the man's feet keeping it shut. Maybe he can time his push.

"Don't bother, you'd only be wasting your time. If you can't push the door open now then you're simply too weak to do anything."

"Do anything?" He cocks a brow, anger building in the back of his voice. "About what?"

There was a crash from the window behind him before, directly in his ear, Edgar hears the response. "This!"

Arms wrap tightly around him, one around his torso the other strangling him around his neck. The grip is so incredible, he's surprised his guts didn't shoot out of him from the impacted pressure of being held so tightly. He's very light-headed, but still is trying to remove the man from his person; each hand is gripped onto one of the man's forearms and struggling, with all his strength, to gain some distance from them and his body.

"Crack... Crack... Crack.." He chants into Edgar's ear, applying more pressure.

Bucking and writhing, the king digs his heels into the door and, with its help, shoves his weight back to slam the man into the broken window. With any luck, he can slice open the back of the man's head on a broken shard sticking out of the frame. But he ends up crying out in pain instead; a splitting headache wracked his brain when the cool night wind bit into the slice on his neck. He's alone. No. It can't end like that. Shoving open the door of the carriage, Edgar turns this way and that looking for the retreating man. He'll make him pay, not only for assaulting his help but for twice breaking into the castle and twice trying to take his life.

"Show yourself!" He called loudly through the storm. Nothing. "Show yourself now! Or are you a coward!" He looks around then, during a flash of lightening, a man can be seen leaning against the carriage. His head is down, his posture relaxed but realizing that Edgar sees him, the man lifts his head to look at him. Edgar's seen him before, he's sure of it... But where...? That's it! He's the man from his dream. But that was only a dream, this man can't be real... or maybe he is, and he's seen him before. His memory could have recalled him in the dream that night.

"Why are you doing this?" Edgar asks, slowly walking toward the man; who's slowly walking toward him. "Is there something you want? Money? Recognition? Or are you simply looking for a quick death?"

"It sure is wet outside, isn't it?" The man says casually, the accent in his voice becoming clear now. "They say water reflects your true self, as it cannot be altered as mirrors can." He looks up into the sky. "Do you think that, Edgar? Do you believe that there are a bunch of tiny mirrors falling from the sky, all showing off who you really are?" Lowering his head, he frowns. "Do you know what they're seeing now?"

Edgar's eyes never leave the man's shaded face, as he listens and answers. "No man has attention as quick, nor a gaze as sharp to see anything on a droplet of rain."

"Oh no?" Holding his hands together like a little craddle, the man walks closer to Edgar, smirking when the king takes a step back each time. "Are you really that scared to see? Look... come and look at yourself."

"No."

"Afraid?"

"Of a stranger that tried to push me off a balcony? Never." He chided.

"Oh that," The man stops walking seeing that Edgar only continues to back away. "I was giving you something to do; a way to amuse yourself. You quite liked the idea of someone breaking into the castle, didn't you? Someone to mess with and give chase... to punish where you cannot punish your friends for abandoning you in that gray tomb." The man snickered when Edgar practically spat in his direction.

"As if I would ever!"

"You wouldn't, but I would... in your heart, I know you know that." He starts forward again. "That's why you let me do it... you let me beat up that maid." He laughs joyfully. "You wanna know why she didn't talk? Its because she knows that the person who did it... is you."

"That's impossible!" He's turning his steps now, so that he is heading back towards the carriage. If he can reach his sword, he can shut this scoundral up once and for all.

The man's steps seemed to have gotten heavier, as the splats turned into thick squishing and squashing sounds. "You know that I'm right... that's why you refuse to look at your reflection... you'll see what's grown there, over your face."

Edgar's hand shot absently to his face, touching over his cheeks and jaw and neck. He, of course, felt nothing. He hated himself for being tricked into the man's will, even of the slightest thing. The door is pulled open and Edgar reaches inside, quickly his sword is unsheathed, the tip of the blade points directly at the man's throat.

"I will kill you." Edgar warns in a low serious tone.

"You can't kill me. You don't have the power to, no one does... you especially."

The man threw his body back into a bend to dodge the blade swinging forward and up at his neck. Edgar tensed for the retaliation but none came, as the man only straightened back to a comfortable standing. Edgar thrusts the sword repeatedly, three times, at the man's chest but again the man dodged the attack. Sizing up the battle, Edgar starts to circle the man from his dream.

"What do you want with me? Why are you following me around?"

A loud boom echoed through the sky; you'd think the mountains collided with each other and exploded. But Edgar's freying nerves held, keeping him from jumping out of his skin; the man wasn't bothered by the storm at all, you'd think he was standing in a field on mid-summers day.

"I wanna do you a favor, I wanna take away your shame."

The king ducked down, sweeping the sword through the air at the man's ankles, losing no ground by keeping the spin going on the way back up; he'd actually thought that he'd cut the man but instead concludes to see that the blade had been pushed at the dull end, turning Edgar so that his back is to the man. That was the advantage the dream man had been waiting for as he once again has him in a good hold. Edgar smacked into the carriage after his sword impaled the door, when the man's weight shoved them both forward into it.

Edgar's breath sucks in sharply seeing his reflection in the glass and beside it the man's, almost like looking at a doubled image.

"Look at yourself... the hurt... the resentment towards them. You've created me, and now you've named me... the only thing left is to let me out."

"No, I... This isn't real." He closes his eyes.

"Its real... its real where it counts anyway."

Head dipped and shaking in defiance to the man's words, Edgar whispers over and over. "No, its not true. Its not true. You're not real... you're not real."

He's surprised when his arms shoot out, instinctively catching him from smacking into the coach. He's panting hard, waiting for the pain or more verbal slander to his person but when neither come, he opens his eyes and looks around... He's alone.


	5. Moving Pawns

Edgar started at the sound of something banging on the glass window of the carriage. Momentarily stunned; he wondered even when he'd gone to sleep, or gotten back into the carriage?

"Your majesty?" One of his guards called through the window before opening the door.

Edgar looked dazed and confused. Had the Chancellor sent someone to get him, just because he was a few hours late? Blinking, the fog in his blue eyes clearing up, he takes notice to his surroundings. 'I'm at Figaro castle.' Looking around the carriage, he sees that there has been no damage to the coach as he'd known there to have been. The broken window isn't shattered out, but in one solid piece; the slice his sword put through the door when he'd been rammed into it was repaired as well.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Out of the way!" Chancellor Arnold pushed the royal guard aside. "Are you alright, your majesty? Have you been harmed in any way?"

'That's right, my injury...' His palm presses to the back of his neck; expecting a sting from the slices he'd taken during the scuffle, he can feel no pain, no burn, or sting as he had when it happened.

Seeing that the king hasn't spoken a word yet, the Chancellor stands aside. "Don't just sit there- help him out!" Ordered the vassel.

"Right." Reaching into the carriage, his hands are swatted away causing him to retreat back when the king leans to get out on his own.

Head in a spin, his full weight falls forward out the door, but he's caught easily by two of his men. He voiced a slight groan when attempting to straighten himself up.

"We've got you, sir." Says the second gaurd.

"Thank you."

"Take him to his room, I'll see that the doctor comes in to see him at once." Instructed the Chancellor. Following behind the king and the royal guards, his eyes go to the sky praying to the Goddesses that his highness be well.

After being checked out, the doctor told Edgar that he seemed fine, minus a bump on the head, but even that was hard to detect due to when he'd received the injury. When asked about it, Edgar was unsure if he should say anything or not. He didn't recall being hit over the head, although having it shoved through glass could have been the cause of it. No... that isn't even right because the glass had been repaired, if it were even broken. He'd never been so confused about anything in his entire life. Was he only dreaming he'd seen that man? Was the man really himself, is the real question... It had been raining, it was a long day, he was exhausted... surely he'd dreamt the whole thing up, and at some point arrived home to the castle. Or perhaps Chancellor Arnold had sent someone to find him because he was late and they were the one who brought him back. Found him sleeping in the carriage like an imbecile, ready to be attacked by anyone willing to take out the king.

'Hn. That's the irony of it though, I've got no more enemies to speak of. I could collapse in a field and be perfectly intact.' Touching the side of his head, his hands pad through the strands. 'When had I washed out the black tar?' He wonders, bringing his hand down to his lap he looks at his clean palm.

"Will you leave us, please?" The chancellor asks of the doctor.

"Of course. Take care, your majesty." Standing, he nods. "I'll bring some ice for that bump." Walking out of the room, he closes the door.

"Your majesty, its just the two of us now. Please..." The man actually clasped his hands together. "tell me what's happened to you. Were you ambushed by some rogue, the man who'd broken into the castle perhaps?"

"N..." Stopping his reply, he thinks the question over. "...No." He decided to lie. No proof, no attack. Simple as that.

"Are you sure? You've been gone an awfully long time."

"What are you talking about? I've been gone as long as I'd said I would be."

Chancellor Arnold looks at the king sideways. He had to be messing with him? Surely he knows that its been three weeks since he'd left the castle. "Your majesty, you-..."

Cutting the man off, he finished the sentence. "Have got a lot of work piled up. I know." Standing, he's pleased to see that his balance is back.

Before he could correct the man's statement, the king walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Oh dear." Declared the worrying man; his nerves fraying more and more with each step he took after the king.

"I promise I'll get it all done within the afternoon."

"Your highness, it is the afternoon." Informs the vassel.

"Then I'd better get cracking, eh?" Edgar smiled over his shoulder at the man before disappearing into the upper courtyard.

The guards salute him as he passes by; the king gives them a courtesy nod while continuing on his way to the office past the throne room. The longer the walk, the more weight he can feel pushing on his shoulders; his color fading away to gray. Back in prison. When the double doors push open, Edgar has to double take as he could swear the dark haired man was sitting in his chair; leg crossed over the other kicking it lightly up and down, his hand waving at him, and a small smirk plastered on his lips. But as soon as he'd seen him, the man was gone. Having never been there in the first place.

"Is something the matter?"

The man was determined to fret over him. Smiling, Edgar shakes his head. "No. Everything is fine mother, now please..." With a gesture he waves the man out of the room. "leave me to my work. I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it myself."

The chancellor looked skeptical about that, but did not question the king any further as he seemed to be getting agitated with him. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied when the door closed; Edgar takes a seat at his desk a sigh on his lips, and weight in his heart, he thumbs through the massive pile of papers. There was no way a week off brought all this on. Where did it come from? Were plans not going as followed in one of the new locations, was there trouble still in the older ones? What could be the matter that the paperwork has gotten this big? Seeing that he's received a letter from Terra he decides to read that first before getting to work. He needed something to lighten his mood, and hopefully the girl's letter would do just that.

"Dear Edgar-..." He read.

"Your majesty!" The door to his office burst open, startling him. Seeing this, the guard looked apologetic then continued with what he'd had to say. "We've finally located the two missing guards, sir."

Confused, Edgar blinks. "What missing guards?"

"Carmine and Sorel. They've been missing; we first noticed three weeks ago when we'd changed post and they didn't take their place."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't the chancellor tell you, sir?"

"Tell me what? Please, from the beginning... what's happened?"

"After you'd gone to South Figaro, we discovered that two gaurds were missing. We've been searching for them since then and we've finally managed to locate them." Backing away when the king stands, he turns himself to follow the man's lead.

"I can't believe that chancellor didn't tell me this right away." A thought came to him as he played the man's words over in his head. "There's something wrong with your story, though. I've only been gone a week."

"No sir, you've been gone for a month." He seemed uncertain that he should correct the king's word, but then he couldn't just lie to him; how King Figaro doesn't know what day it is, is strange. Hadn't he known how long he'd been out? Surely he must have had some idea. You can't just miss three weeks of your life unless your struck into living rest. "They're in the medwing." The man says to the slowly halting king.

"You're sure of this?"

Nodding, the guard is becoming urgent with his haste to get the king to the room. He's sure that he'll want to see what's happened to their men, so he can take firm action against the creep who did this to their kind.

'How could I have missed three weeks? What was I doing?' He wonders.

"Sir, the wounded men?" He didn't want to push.

"Right. Come along."

The two march out of the room in a strong stride to the medical wing of the castle. Edgar was becoming more pissed as this day was going on, then to find out he'd been gone for three weeks! What the hell is going on with him?

The door pushed open and the king stepped inside. Edgar had expected to hear moaning, groaning, maybe even a few sobs of pain, but the room is dead silent. That's never a good sign when patients have possible concusions and should be awake rather than sleeping, but then again, they could just be heavily medicated.

Seeing the king enter the room, the elderly doctor stands from the stool he'd been seated on, bowing to his king. "Your highness."

Edgar's eyes widen in shock; there is no way what he's seeing before him can be real... "What's happened to them?"

The doctor put on a sullen look. "I believe our intruder found his way to the weaponry, your majesty." Beside him, on a long tray placed atop a stack of drawers, is a set of arrows. "I pulled these out of the guards."

Edgar's heart stopped. Those arrows... they're the ones he'd used when he took the two men out to the target course with him that day. But... there was just no way.

"They were dead when the others brought them in; sun burnt beyond reason, and dehydrated." Shaking his head, he says quietly. "Even if the men had been alive when they were shot, they never would have made it back to the castle alive due to weather conditions."

Edgar only half heard what the man had been saying, his darkening gaze casts itself over the two bodies. Their faces are distorted in pain; one man missing an eyeball from where the arrow had gone clean through his head, entering from the socket. He also had an arrow in his shoulder, and chest. The second man had been shot in the neck, and removing it must have been a nightmare to be careful of, as bits of tissue matter can be seen peeking through the cleaned hole. Edgar could even see where the grains of sand had begun to rot away the flesh before the doctor could get to them, the skin around the holes are hard and leathery, a thick dumpy brown color; even if his men had been lucky enough to live, they'd be scarred for life as the holes in their bodies would never heal.

Edgar felt sick with guilt... if he had stayed out there with them... no... if he had left sooner- no... dammit all, what is going on! His weight dropped down onto an empty bed. Posture slumped, he leans his forehead onto folded fingers. 'How could this have happened? How... when did I... If I had, that is...'

"I'll make the buriel arrangements, if you'd like." Says the chancellor, seeming to have come from nowhere.

Turning his head, posture still slumped, Edgar nods. He's in no place to do such a thing as of right now. Furthermore, someone will have to alert the families of these men. That alone will be harder than the funeral.

"Its not uncommon for men to go out to the training course, but these two are more skilled with the spear, right?" He strokes at the wisps of gray hair grouped on his chin. "Can't understand what they were doing at the archory targets."

"I... I took them out there with me, to get some practice in. I left before they did."

The doctor nods. "Then its a good thing that you did leave, otherwise you might have taken injury as well; although, when speaking about your highness' skill compared to any other, you'd undoubtedly be fine."

'I'd be fine... because I'm probably the one responsible for doing this.' He thinks with guilt.

Watching the king's depleted mood, the doctor covers the two dead bodies with the blankets, as they had been before King Edgar walked in. "Would his majesty like a tonic." He nods to him, referring to a headache it seemed that the king has brewing.

"Yes, please."

He waits for the man to mix him a dark blue drink. The doctor hands the bottle over to the king, with instruction to dump a little into his tea. Thanking him, Edgar heads back to his office, knowing that he can't take a rest due to being so backed up. On the way back to his office, Edgar spots the beaten maid, Katia. The man before said that he had been the one who'd beaten her so badly, and that she wasn't talking because of that. He'd be a fool to believe such nonsense, but then he'd be a bigger fool not to at least check up on it.

"Katia?" He says almost too softly to be heard; but the woman turned her head to her name.

"Yes, your majesty?" She walks over to the king.

Something so simple as walking, Edgar can tell that she's on edge; her hands drawn up to her breast as if to shield her entire self from one spot. Edgar had paused so long with what he'd wanted to say, she began to shift from foot to foot waiting for him to speak.

"...Could you get me a cup of tea?" He chooses to say instead.

"Tea? Yes, of course." She bowed her head before walking away. "Right away."

She hurries down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the doors to the throne room, he walks into his office. It was strange that the door was closed, when he was sure he'd left it opened but then, the Chancellor did show up at the sick room so maybe he'd been in to check on him. Walking over to his desk, he sets down the bottle of tonic at the corner.

"Trapped again, I see."

Startled, Edgar released a calming breath.

"And look at all this work pile up... you can't honestly find this fun."

"Lucky for me I don't expect fun to come with my duties." Edgar glares at the back of the seat, where the top of the man's head can be seen by only a little bit.

The dark haired man swivveled the seat back and forth, but not around the full turn. "Aaaw, the dutiful king. Isn't it all very noble."

"Listen, get out of my office, out of my castle, and stay out of my life... I'm sick of you coming around, and hurting my court because you're looking for kicks." He punctuated the statement by a firm pound with his fist on the desk.

"Mmm. I'm not deaf so no need for the order aaand to answer your commands... no, no, and no." Finally the chair turns around to face front.

To say Edgar was surprised by what he saw would be an understatement. Outside that day; in the darkness and the rain, the man's facial features weren't very clear, they were hidden. But here and now, Edgar can see that this man does infact look a lot like him. If the man had blond hair he was sure that it would be hard to tell them apart, but no... no, that's not true. Edgar's sure his eyes don't have that certain cruel look behind them, nevermind the black hair.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"I'm here for you... although, with your hospitality I'm starting to think that maybe I should just go." He stands.

"Sit down!" Barks the king.

Giving the blond a scrutenizing look, the intruder remains standing. "You dreamed of having a life outside of this castle, a life full of adventure and passion," He wriggles his brows. "You made me so that I can give you all of that... and more."

"I wouldn't... it isn't possible!" He runs his hands through the loose strands of hair, that never seemed to make it into the band with the rest of it.

"Think about it... go ahead, you'll see that I'm right."

Edgar shakes his head. "No. No."

The man smiles. "You don't have a choice, look at me... reach out, feel me- you can- I'm already here."

Edgar shakes his head.

"And what was that name that you called me...? Iron Lord. It has a very nice ring to it, powerful, just like I am."

"Shut up." He whispers.

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No. I want you to shut up, because you sound ridiculous!" He snaps.

The door to the office moved open a hair, the maid peeks into the crack. Is the king talking to himself?

"I would never-!" He lowers his tone. "I would never want to hurt people for fun."

"I know, that's what makes this all so great. You see... you created me, and I do the grunt work for you. In the end its all very theraputic, and you'll thank me for it."

Edgar rubs his head. He really does need that tonic. He thought about taking it straight from the bottle, when a small cough from behind caught his attention. Turning, he sees the maid standing there with a cup of tea on a tray in her hands.

"Your tea." She remained at the door.

Looking back to where 'Iron' was standing, he sees no one, not even a trace that anyone had been here. "Thank you." Moving forward, he takes the cup from the tray.

"I... I shouldn't ask, but... are you alright, your majesty?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Nodding, she backs out of the room. Maybe she'd been wrong. He could have been speaking to himself while working out a trouble. What would she know. Just as long as the king is alright, she can presume that no more trouble would come to the castle.

When the maid was gone, Edgar walks with the cup of tea to the window, dumping it out into the desert below. The tonic he then dropped into the waste basket. He should really thank that maid for startling Edgar enough for him not to notice the jump. Now's the time to really put his plans into play. Edgar wants to have fun, he's going to get a whole mountain of it.

33333

"That's funny." Terra says to herself, as she looked over a letter she'd received two days ago from when it had been sent. 'I thought that Edgar wanted to see me, but now he's telling me not to come, and instead go to Nikeah.' She supposed it didn't matter where they met up, so long as they did.

Besides, Edgar might have gone all the way out there to make the visit easier on her, knowing that she may not have the funds to get to Figaro castle. Sabin has a royal ship of his own to take voyages when needed, so he'll be there as well. As for Setzer and Locke, they'll no doubt come when word gets to them. Wondering about the others, she taps her chin.

Placing the letter inside a small drawer in the side table by the couch, she stands. 'I'd better pack some travel clothes, incase we stay at an Inn.' Heading into her bedroom, she pulls out a duffle then, from the closet, removes two short dresses; a hair brush, from on top of the dresser; and some hair pins that were given to her by Celes over the holidays. Tying them up in the duffle, she sets it down beside the bed. She's never been the most feminine female, so packing never took very long for her. Its gonna be nice having time to speak with the others, then she can tell them about the news. Rubbing her stomach, she smiles contently.

33333

Sabin moved the curtains over. Something was strange, and not the usual kind of strange like when he and Shadow would assalt each other out in the thick forest. Stepping out of the house, Sabin looks around with his vision before going a little further out. Sabin is highly trained in the field and almost nothing and no one can sneak up on the man successfully. Closing his eyes, he allows his bare feet to wriggle into the soil before stilling. No... no one is out in the forest but something is going on, he just has to find out what. Moving through the woods, at a slow cautious speed; Sabin's ears prickle to hear for something faint. A bird fluttered by, causing only a slight disturbance in the forest but the rest of the area was silent, remaining so, even after the bird had gone through.

'To the left.' Heading off that way, it isn't long before he spots a body, no two bodies... three? Hurrying now, he drops down beside the three fallen forms. His fingers touch the neck of two, finding out that they're no longer alive. The third man however... "What's happened? Whose done this to you?"

"I... I don't know, it all happened so fast." The burly man chokes on blood for a few coughs. His throat strains as he tries to speak again.

"No- never mind, don't speak. I'll get you to Narshe, you'll be treated there." The man cried out when Sabin grabbed him by the arm and around his back to heft him up. "I'm sorry. But you're gonna have to bare with the pain until we get out of here."

"Aaa!" Again the man cried.

Sabin thought about putting him down, but he could not. There was no way he planned to leave the man here for whomever had done this to come back and finish the job, while he goes into the coal mining town, hidden by caves to get a doctor. Blood flowed down Sabin's white pants staining them instantly, his light green tank wasn't fairing any better. Whomever did this seemed to wanna massacre the men, rather than simply take their lives. All of their arms have been cut up, their clothes torn to shreds by a sword blade. The most noteable injuries being a stab through the torso, several stabs infact. This man had somehow gotten lucky enough to either be plump enough to deflect some of the damage or lucky enough that the attacker grew bored when he'd dropped to the ground. To think that only a few weeks ago he had been enjoying a nice trip to Jidoor with Claude and Relm. They had a wonderful dinner together after the show; Sabin wrapped the paintings in paper so they'd be alright during the travel back home, and to the castle when he goes there to give Edgar his gift. Later that night at the Inn, boy did they ever celebrate the reunion; the guy next to them banged on the wall but his wife told him to stop. Sabin had to chuckle about that, it would seem even the classy people who come to Jidoor have a little kink in them.

A pained groan caught Sabin's absent attention back to the task at hand. They were thankfully close to the border of the forest and soon a field spread out before them. Sabin can sense that someone truly had been through here and not long ago either. He had to wonder where that person or persons are right at the moment, and if this was a set up. Leaving one man alive after all that had been done to the others, could have easily been a trick to whomever were to come along and find them. The grass in this field is tall enough to reach his calves, which means anyone could hide within its tall blades waiting to spring out and kill. Unfortunately for them Sabin is no ordinary man, and unlike those others he would not be taken down. It was very likely this man would bleed out during a fight. Sabin, though, would not let their deaths be in vein.

The wind rustled noisily through the grass, bending the blades to its push.

"We're gonna make it. Just hang on." He tries soothing the groaning man with his words.

Once leaving the forest Narshe is a two mile walk. They have to make it. But they need to move faster...

"Forgive me." He asks before hoisting the man into his arms bridal style. The scream forced from the man's mouth, frightened a few animals away from start. Sabin apologized before darting forward at a speed that exceeded a normal humans. It may not be God-like but with enough effort he can just about take the two miles as if it were only twenty feet with his flash step.

Speed training with Duncan had really paid off, though it was Vargas who had the real advantage. It was a shame the man was so jaded, they could have been a great duo. But such is life; with every great team there will be a rivalry, when one wants to become the greatest. Sabin made it into town, the cold wind and snow nipped at his face and bare feet. He really should remember to leave with his shoes on next time. He wished that he could find a cart, but carrying the man could not be helped. He's just glad that the clinic is on ground level and they won't have to take any stairs.

The cave dwellers of Narshe watch the two men enter their town. They all know Sabin, not personally, but the hero's of the great war are quite famous in every land. It was strange for them to see him carrying a man, who looks near death. A man shoveling coal into one of the stoves by the Moogle piping entrance, spotted the man and hurried over.

"Can I help you, your excellency?" He addressed the prince formally.

"Yeah... thanks." Sabin lowers the man to the ground. Apologizing softly when he groaned in the position change. "I think his injuries hurt him less when he's upright." Gesturing by show, he slips one of the man's arms around his shoulders, while holding him around his waist.

"Sure." Replied the man, doing the same hold as Sabin.

The two walk toward the clinic as quickly as they can. Once the man was inside, the doctor went to work on him right away. He wasn't just a priority because of his injuries, the Prince of Figaro brought him in. That holds a lot of weight in this town.

"You're gonna be ok, now." Sabin assured the wounded man. Though, he's unsure. Turning to the coal miner, he holds out a hand. "Thanks."

"No problem, say... what happened to Tony?" Asks the miner. "Did a tree fall on him or somethin'?"

Sabin shakes his head. "He was attacked, by whom I don't know." He shrugged. "I found him just barely alive. Do you know him?"

The man nods. "He lives in this town. He went to cut down trees with two other guys. The mayor sent them." He looks over his shoulder to where the lumberjack rests in the next room. "What happened to the others?"

"Dead, I'm afraid."

"I see."

The two were quiet.

"He may remember the face of the person or persons, when he comes around. I can't stay here to ask because I have to look out for them... will you?"

"Sure. I have to finish supplying heat to the Moogles, but once I'm done stuffing the stoves, I'll be bed side until he gets up." He pats Sabin on the shoulder. "Not to worry, your excellency, my wife is a damned good cook. She'll get him around."

Sabin chuckled. "That's fine." Patting the man on the shoulder he says before leaving the clinic. "Tell the man, I'll see to it that his friends' deaths are not in vein. I'll bring the bodies over when I'm done scouting the area."

"I'll tell their families." His happy tone suddenly sunk, at the realization of his words.

"Hey, cheer up. Whoever did this didn't get all of them. We can be happy for that... I'll avenge them, I swear it."

"You're a good man."

Leaving the clinic, Sabin walks through the town at top speed. He didn't wanna bump into anyone if he'd ran, but once past the town's exit, he takes off at a run. He has a lot of mileage to cover and not a lot of light left to see with, as night slowly but quickly approaches.

...

Sabin ended up getting nothing out of his search. For all he knows the men were attacked by a wild animal, or a monster still hopped up on the evil of the mind control waves that raked the land two years back. No. Those were wounds from a blade, he's sure of it. Chances are, whomever did that to those men is long gone by now. From home, Sabin grabs a lantern to help him see; and a cart to help him carry the men to Narshe. Walking it through the forest to the exit; he slides the men on to the two wheeled slanted board, once he reaches them. Checking that they wouldn't fall off the cart once its lifted into his hold; Sabin heads for Narshe again. He'll probably stay at an Inn rather than walk all the way back home. Regardless its usefulness, the flashstep can be very straining on the body; much-like his Mantra, which drains him physically while replenishing his friends with his life-force. His other technique, Spiraler, is learned only for the gravest emergancies because that attack will kill him. In times of a world without magic, there is no saving grace to bring him back; should that move be executed, he'd be finished. Simple as that. You can't even buy a Pheonix Down anymore, as the Esper bird; regardless its regenerating life, has vanished with the rest of the Espers, so you can no longer extract its disgarded feathers to make the potion. Thankfully, war times are over and nothing that dire will ever come up again.

The door closed behind him with a sound thump. He is exhausted. He really should have slept at Narshe; once he'd walked into the Inn, Sabin realized that he'd forgotten his money pouch. No money, no room. So he returned to his departed master's home, body aching and in need of a deep sleep. At least he'd worn his shoes. He chuckles while removing said shoes; walking to the stove, he grabs the tea kettle sitting on the stove top. Taking the kettle over to the sink, he pumps the handle of the iron device then, with kettle beneath the spigot, he catches the water that washes out. When the kettle gets filled to his liking, he sets it onto the stove; lights a fire in the belly of the pot, then waits for it to boil. Dropping onto his bed; the softness of the mattress cushions his back comfortingly; he relaxes, and closes his eyes.

If it hadn't been for the burning wood in the stove, Sabin was sure he would have smelled the smoke before seeing the fire. His eyes opened slowly to check the time; he planned to start dinner at seven, but rather than the clock Sabin was greeting with the sight of dancing flames flickering past the window outside. It couldn't be. In a hurry, he sits up, going to the window. "Shit! The forest is on fire!" Grabbing the door knob, Sabin's hand instantly withdrew from the handle. The instant burn spoke volumes; it told him that the fire is right up on the door, or at least close enough that the metal handle caught the heat. Splinters discharge through the air, shooting outward; it took little effort for Sabin to break out of the home; the gust of wind that expelled from the home blew the flames away, as far as it had travelled out through the forest. Exiting his home the prince looks around for the firestarter. It was nearly impossible for a fire to just randomly start on its own. Narshe is nothing like the desert, where dry brush could ignite at anytime. This fire is man made; unfortunately the cross winds aren't in his favor because they're carrying the fire causing it to spread from where it had originated.

A whizzing sound tore through the low grumble of the incredible flames. Sabin dodged it easily by rolling onto his side, out of the way. Still kneeling, he turns to look in the direction it had come from. The weapon is not foreign to him, he's seen this type of ninja star before, only thing was it doesn't belong to Shadow. He'd never used the blue stars before because of the lack in speed it possesses.

'Lucky me, I'm getting attacked by a ranked ammature.' He thinks off-hand. Picking up the star, he tosses it back to where it had come from; up in the trees something moved to dodge it. He had them now.

In the blink of an eye Sabin was no longer where he'd been standing, it took two branches to end up blocking the path of his attacker, who slammed right into his chest. The martial artist smiled with a sneer. This had to be some kind of joke. Its just a damned teenager! Dressed all in black, white make-up on his face, and darkened lips like some woman. The boy is also wearing what looks to be armor. Fine armor at that. The teen holds tightly to a branch over his head, to keep from rocking unsteadily back and forth.

"So it was you." Snipped the prince. "You're the one whose been breaking into the castle. And what reason have you come here, what reason do you have to attack my family?"

"Family?" The teen says faintly. "Hn. According to Iron you know nothing about family."

"Iron? Who the hell is-... Hey! Get back here!"

With a wave the male straightened his body like an arrow and dropped from the trees to the ground.

'Dammit, I should have grabbed him.' Sabin beat himself. Joining the male on the ground, he lands softly, but his difference in weight dipped the dirt beneath his feet. Straightening, he glares daggers at the boy.

"I may not be the athlete that you are, but believe me... I pack quite a punch." Pulling out a dagger, he holds it backwards so the blade is at his forearm.

"Hn. With that weak stance you may only end up hurting yourself, leave this fight little boy... It would be better in the long run." He gets into battle stance regardless.

"Oooh, I'm scared." Charging at the blond, he gives a battle cry.

Sabin braced himself for the dagger to slice at him. A stance like that could accomplish two moves: slicing from backhand, giving him a second or two before the handle is regripped and the blade turns to slice in the opposite direction. But to Sabin's surprise the blade against the teen's forearm did not move, instead a second blade was unsheathed from behind the male's back slicing for his abdomen. The martial artists chi kicked in instantly after the stun wore off, and the blade struck him with a dull force, managing to only slice his shirt. It came into contact with his skin, but training has allowed Sabin to harden his core like iron with his natural energy. A blade swung at this kid's level won't be able to hurt him. But that didn't mean the battle wouldn't wear on his body, especially after the current situation with the lumberjacks.

Grabbing the boy by the boy's arm, the one with the dagger, by the wrist Sabin backhands him; the slap snapped the boy's head, and dropped him to the ground; his one arm dangles up in the air, the hold from the prince hadn't released. Sabin loomed over the teen like a dark cloud, threatening to rain blows down upon him. But instead the man seemed determined to show him mercy. Iron was right. He could kill the prince if he really tried. Reaching into a pouch hidden behind his back, he tosses a smoke bomb to the ground.

Sabin was no fool to just let go of the childs wrist because of a smoke screen, infact, he tightened his grip. The teen wasn't going to give up that easily. His leg raised, he kicked the martial artist in his crotch, satisfied with the cry of pain he'd heard, even more pleased when feeling the man let go. The teen couldn't help but think that not all of the man could be turned to steel. Straightening, his leg swings through the thick smog, coming into contact with the side of the prince's face. He may not have made a sound from the impact, but the boy was happy to have at least hit him effectively.

A loud crack sounded off in the distance as a tree became engufled by the flames. The fire is completely surrounding Sabin's home; overhead it looks like the devil's halo. A glowing ring, dancing with flames.

"I'm gonna ask you again." Sabin's voice ground out.

The boy's attention dropped from the sky back to the prince. The blond is standing, showing his four foot advantage to him. The teen braced himself for the assault. His face already in pain from the backhanding.

"Stand down, and leave. I'll put out the fire, and forget this ever happened. I'm not gonna beat up some brat, just because some moron told him that it would be okay."

"He is NOT a moron!" Bellows the teen. He seemed to get a little more conviction in his words, and fire in his actions as once again he charges the prince.

He swung wildly, Sabin dodged easily. This fight was almost too pathetic to participate in. The daggers metal shine with an orange glow as they move to and fro through the air. The teens grunts became angered and restless. Sabin grabbed the boy by the shoulders; kneeing him in the gut, when the teen gave him an opening; his leg straightened kicking the younger male under the chin, knocking him back on his butt. The prince's laugh made the male blush in fury. It didn't matter, the laugh will be on him, if he could just back him up a little more.

"Tell me more about this Iron guy. Does he have some sort of death wish for you? Why else would he send a boy out to attack a war hero."

Growling, the teen charged forward again. This time his slices with the double daggers have far little space left between each swing, he whirled them, spun with them facing outward like a tornado. But none of his attempts were working. But his plan came into action when a falling branch caused Sabin to launch back a good few feet. Right into his trap. Perfect. Before the prince could figure out what the threading sounds were, he's hoisted into the air by one ankle; a thin wire slices into his ankles when his weight settles; the trees that the wires are tied to give a little groan at the sudden tug.

'I'm not entirely sure how these work, but here goes nothing.' Thinks the male.

Another net of wire is hoisted into the air; leveled to Sabin's chest. And from the lines hang little bombs. They're set to go off the moment the ignition powder is lit. With a match in hand, the male lights the wire that's been greased with motor oil. The prince may be a superb fighter, but when it comes to brains he may as well stick to body building. Under estimating someone is always the biggest mistake. No one can survive this. The teen heard himself laughing at the man's impending doom when the line seemed to drop to the ground in a lifeless flutter.

Confused, he stamps out the snake of a flame that fell at his feet. Someone has cut the line! But who? The teen felt a hard squeeze at his nape and shoulder, before his weight fell foward all on its own, his eyes drawing darkness before the impact with his head and the ground.

Sabin's upside down view locked onto the dark figure standing before the heap of a child. He was unsure of who it was until the arms crossed in a disbelieving way. "Shadow! Good timing! That little fuck planned to blow me up!" He called down to the male.

"I see that." Muttered the male, noticing the fire blazing all around them. It won't matter that Shadow cut the line if the flames reach the net of tags anyway. Removing a few stars from his person, the assassin tosses them through the air; they slice into the wire snapping them like wet twigs before sticking into the burning tree trunks.

Sabin fell from the sky; landing on his hands, he bounced his weight from the ground flipping over to stand. "Thanks."

Shadow says nothing in return about that. Reaching down he grabs a hold of the male by his collar. "Who's he?"

"Good question. Someone sent him after me." Looking around, he takes a step back. "I have to put this fire out. Stand back."

Shadow could feel the shift in the air as energy drew into Sabin's body. Airblades rip through the sky from the man's sweeping arm gestures; slicing through the trees, dragging powerful winds with them. The fire is snuffed out like someone blowing candles on a birthday cake, loud 'poofs' sound through the air annoucing the end of each flame. Holding his chest, Sabin kneels.

"What's wrong?"

"I sort of over did it today. I just need a rest."

Nodding, Shadow tosses the teen over his shoulder. "I'll tie him up."

"Okay. Let's go inside."

The two, and prisoner, walk back to the cabin. Sabin suddenly shot forward when he noticed the smoke. It couldn't be... there's just no way... But it was true. Master Duncan's home- his home- ...has burned to the ground.


	6. Take Notes Cause Here it Goes

Sabin kicks the foot of the man, who's tied up with wire to a scorched tree. The little bastard. How dare he attack him; how dare he start a fire that ultimately burned down the home of his deceased master Duncan Harcourt. The home where he'd spent many days and nights laughing with the man, and his son Vargas. They'd train out in the vast, lush green fields that used to surround the area back then. So many good times. It was a miracle that the home survived all the blast caused by the Goddess statues back then, the trenches were dug deep; homes as well as lives were destroyed so quickly. The devistation, though it was nearly three years ago, will never be forgotten. Which is why Sabin has been thinking so heavily, over that time, about being the king of the northern hemisphere. To be Doma's ruler, to watch over the people and help the best he can, and releave his brother from having so much baggage. He owes Edgar. If he hadn't rigged that coin toss back then, he'd of never become the man he is today. Its been a little too long, though, but now he'll pay him back.

Sabin's startled when a gloved hand tugs his trousers down. "Wha- Shadow, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're bleeding." He says in an even tone; thumb touching the bleeding cut, he removes his hand from the band allowing them to snap back into place around Sabin's waist.

"That bastard kicked me in the crotch. The tip of the boot must have clipped me- considering its armored boots, the damage could have been much worse." Thoroughly pissed with the bastard now, Sabin leans over punching him in the face. "Wake up!" He barks at the man.

A groan escapes his mouth. His slumped form lulls to one side before he's able to straighten up a bit. Hazy vision spots two large blurs before his vision clears. The dark night is thinning into morning, he must have been unconscious for a while. "Whe-..." He grunts and struggles. "Untie me!"

"Not until you answer a few questions..."

"Tch. As if I'd answer to you." Snaps the male, again, struggling against his restraints.

"I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you." Warns Shadow with no real intention to protect the male.

It was too late though, the teen cried out in pain as the binding cut into his chest and arms. Its a very thin wire, encased with tiny thorns-like pricks sticking out of it. Shadow can hold onto the wire easily due to metal sheets beneath his gloves, but anyone else will be stung.

Resigned, though still wishing to put up a fight, the male grits his teeth. "I'll never tell you anything! So let me go!"

"Not until you tell me who sent you here!" Sabin shouts back.

"No!"

"Tell me, brat!"

Shadow knew that this could go on for a while, a hot-headed Sabin is a rare thing but possible; and as far as this bratty kid goes, he seems quite loyal to whomever sent him to attack the prince.

"You've got Figarian armor on, and the weapons you've been using have my families crest on it." He changes subjects, hoping to throw the male off he asks. "Are you the one who broke into the castle a while back?"

"I didn't break into any castle... This armor was given to me for protection from a big ox like you." Chided the bound male. Cocking his head to the side he grins impishly hoping that his words struck a nerve in the male, but Sabin didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"You said that your boss was right, how I knew nothing about family. What the hell was that comment about?"

"Like I said, you're ungrateful... stupid... you don't deserve the life you have, and we're here to take it away from you- all of you!" He blurted out.

"Hn. Listen at this guy." Shaking his head he moves a little closer to the male. "Let's go. My brother would love to meet you."

"Hn. The second you untie me... I'll kill you." Threatened the male.

The boom of laughter that escaped Sabin just then could have shattered an eardrum. Smashing his fist into the tree the male is confined to, just above his head; the wood shattered effortlessly beneath the assault. The remaining length of the tree leans away from them crashing to the crowd with a loud boom. Clumps of bark and splinter scatter about the air hitting the ground. Petrified, the male looks up at the martial artist as if the man would do the same to him if he opened his mouth again. Clammed up, he's lifted from the remains of the tree by his shirt and slung over the man's shoulder.

"Mind tightening the restraints, Shadow. I wouldn't wanna die on the trip to Figaro." He teased and mocked the male.

"Why you..." Growled the teen, receiving a slap in the mouth.

"Not a word out of you in the meantime."

Shadow grabs the end of the wire pulling it tight around the captives body.

"It'll take two days to get there. Hope you're not the seasick type." He starts for the shore. Shadow not far behind him.

99999

"I can't believe that his majesty just took off again." Chancellor Arnold groans. "How can he continue to shirk on his duties like this. Does he expect me to pick up after him. He hasn't been this irresponsible since-... well, he's never been this irresponsible actually. Where can he be?" Walking into the king's office, he looks at the stack of papers lined up across the desk. With a hard gulp, he figures it would be alright to do some of them, he'll just have Edgar look over them when he gets back. "He will come back, he will come back..." He chants nervously. Lifting a sheet from the pile he lays it down on a cleared part of the desk. "Pen... now where is the pen and ink well?" He searches the organized mess of a desk for the items. Sliding open a drawer, he feels around inside locating an ink well, but no pen. Pulling open another drawer he is about to stick his hand in but withdrawls upon seeing a broken mirror. "This could be a serious cut waiting to happen." Carefully, he removes the broken glass and the frame from the drawer.

The frame can get a new glass put in, but the rest of it he tosses into the trash bin. Removing his handkerchief, he stands from the large chair moving over to a table that contains a pitcher of water and two glasses. Taking the pitcher over to the window he holds the handkerchief out the window then dumping water over it, gives it a squeeze to remove the most of it. Leaving the pitcher on the windowsill, he walks back to the desk taking a seat. Slowly, he wipes the drawer out; the water aiding in picking up the finer bits of glass.

"Parden me?" He straightens up. Looking around the room, he blinks in confusion. "I... must have been hearing things." Returning to what he'd been doing, the man sits up yet again. That time he'd definitely heard someone whisper something. It sounded like... like... what was it? Duck. "Did someone say duck? Please do speak more clea- ugh!"

His body jerks forward, and through his chest a thin piece of metal comes through. Chancellor Arnold sputters and coughs before slumping forward on the desk.

"What did you say?" Iron asks. "You speak clearly!" Plopping down on the desk, the man laughs merrily. Sobering, he cocks his head to look at his work. "Well, I told you to 'duck', did I not?" Flicking his finger on the tip of the blade; he smiles at the oozing red blood that seeps out. Gripping the blade he pushes it with just enough force so that he doesn't cut his palm open.

The sword slides back out of the man, dropping to the floor with a loud clatter when the weight of the handle pulls it down the rest of the way. Iron stands from the desk walking around the back of the chair. He's amazed that its this easy to slip around this castle unnoticed for days. The chancellor actually thought he'd gone away again. The joke was on him because he's been in the castle the entire time. Down in the dungeon doing a little remodeling to an old passage that that whining king had sealed up. So he can come and go as he pleases to South Figaro and so can his new comrads. He's already sent Darrien out to attack that lummox Sabin, he should be back any day now to report in how he's done. Honestly, Darrien was not sent because he could do a licks worth of damage to the prince, no. He was sent as a decoy. Sabin will swell his own head at how easily he was defeated making his guard down for the next attack which would be from the real competitor Sesto. Their build is the same, though Sesto may not be as good as Sabin the man certainly holds his own in battle. Deep in the caves, Iron has been training them to the best of his abilities as the days have gone by; with everyone thinking the king has gone for a trip, he's left alone for hours to do just that.

A groan brought Iron back to the situation. He looks around the chair at the man. 'Stronger than I thought he'd be. Hn. Looks like you don't give your right hand enough credit, Edgar.' He thinks with a smirk. 'Hmm... Is it wrong to kill you. After all, you're the one who doesn't lighten Edgar's load in the first place... you truly are responsible for leaving him here to rot away doing paper work.'

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse to being a murderor!" Edgar bellowed somewhere in Iron's mind.

"Well, look who's figured out how to speak. Can you roll over boy- you bug me." Replied the alter. "Why not take a break and let me have this. Like I said, I'm here for you. I'm going to take away your boredom, loneliness, and pain. Your man Arnold here for confining you within these walls since you became the king, your followers for throwing their pointless shit you're way-.."

"You watch your mouth!" Snaps the king.

"And of course, your worthless friends and lover for abandoning you to a life of nothing but duty and heartache. They're no better than the people who serve you." Iron lifts the sword into his hand. "Always wanting something, asking this of you, that of you... its always so fun stopping by to see what old Edgar is doing, but we'd never stay lest we'd end up as confined as he is. This castle has numorous wings and rooms, you mean to tell me someone can't stay over for a month or two. You're insane. They want freedom as much as you do, but until they're disposed of, you'll never see such a thing." Smirking at the fact that Edgar is silenced, he is about to say something else when the creaking door turned his words into a yelp. "Oh, I meant..." Turning around he sees a guard standing at the door. "Chancellor Arnold has been attacked!" Iron dramatizes but not too much or he'd give away the fact that he's actually laughing inside.

"But I just saw him come in here not long ago. He was alone." The guard explained as an apology. Entering the room, he grabs hold of the man by the arm placing it around his shoulders. "I'll see that he's taken to the medical wing."

"Yes, hurry! His life may be saved." The words 'for now' are thought directly after that statement. He can always pay a visit to the man when he's left alone by the doctor.

"It seems more and more break-ins are happening your majesty. Perhaps if we change locations we can prevent this for a while. See that the intruder is bored over the idea, while we recooperate in the western region by Kohlingen."

"No!" He hadn't meant to shout it, but it just sort of happened.

If the castle is moved it will hinder him greatly. The cave will no longer be attached, which means he can't get to his followers easily. He could hide them out in the castle, but as it is he has been doing a lot of damage to the royal court and the men sweep the castle every hour- tunnels included. He could never hide four people. He wouldn't be able to hide himself if he weren't sporting the blond whenever he's not down in the caves. Its honestly getting tiring playing pretend. He may have to give something up, and he personally isn't going anywhere.

"Sir?" Confused, the guard looks over his shoulder.

"I mean that we can't let this man run our lives. He will be brought down, I swear of it." Head held high, he goes to say. "Figaro runs from no man nor beast."

Smiling, the soldier nods.

Smiling as well, Iron could always count on Figarian pride to wish to never back down just as their king wishes. Boot licking fools. But then, its boot licking fools that are assisting him with his fun. He didn't ask the small group to look at him as a leader, or obey his orders to attack war heros for pitysake. No, that was their own doing, but he'll reap those rewards greatly in order to get a little action going in his life. In fact, his next target should already be in place.

66666

Locke and Setzer made their way through the busy port town of Nikeah. Its around 8 o'clock and they're decided to eat out, since this is the last stop on their trip before going to New Vector, where Locke will drop his rolls of individual maps at the printing company so they can be made into one giant map from which they will be distributed through out the lands. When merchants are able to get around again, things will pick up in small ways.

"Drink up, Locke. Its on me." Setzer sets down two mugs of beer.

"Thanks." He takes a big gulp. "Can't help but wonder about eating out when you've just robbed me of all my money."

"Think of it as returning your investment." Walking back to the bar, Setzer returns setting two bowls of stew down onto the table.

It felt like he's been with the gambler for ages rather than a month and a half. He's surprised they haven't started getting on one anothers nerves yet. The real reason for their eating out is that Setzer is at a groan over Locke's inability to do the dishes after meals. Locke just can't seem to make the transfer. Back when he'd first started living in the castle; a lost little boy with no home, and a dead family, he'd eaten his meals and tossed the plates away- like he would have had he been living on the streets. But after castle life, he's gotten comfortable with other people cleaning things up for him. If anyone is to have a finger pointed at them, though, its Edgar. He's the one who broke him from his habit.

'Wait... what?' He wondered about his thoughts a moment, shaking it off so he can enjoy his meal as well.

The stew taste fantastic; you just can't get fish fresher than what Nikeah brings it in, that's for sure. Although, the volume level in the eatery could be done without. Setzer seemed to like it though, smile on his face as he watched the other patrons moving about, and the dancing girls on stage; their hips swiveling and swirling, chest rising and falling, going around and around in a dance that Locke has never in his life seen. After the afternoon he's had with the male, playing cards, Setzer's probably wondering which of these people are easy marks for a bet or which girl an easy target for bedding.

"Terra is so gonna leave you."

Turning his head, Setzer blinks in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Nodding toward the stage, he smiles. "I know what you're thinking, its written all over your face."

"Not at all!" Defends the accused. "I merely appreciate beauty, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh." He lifts his bowl to his mouth, drinking from it like it were a cup to insure he got every drop of broth from it.

"Its true! Look," He sticks out his hand. "I bought these the second I saw them shining from across the street. They're gorgeous, are they not?" He wriggles his ring covered fingers.

"I don't know anything about man jewerly." Teases the treasure hunter.

"And my clothes?"

With a shrug, Locke grabs his mug chugging a good drink before setting it down heavily. "I don't know much about clothes either."

Eyeing the male with intent, Setzer is about to tell him off but smiles instead. "Believe what you like then."

"Hmm? Okay..." With an impish grin on his face, Locke says softly. "With all the smoke and mirrors you lavish yourself with, I think you might have a guy friend on the side."

Eyes ablaze, Setzer stands from the table. "Start running."

Laughing, Locke hops up from the table darting for the door, Setzer chasing closely after him.

"I didn't know a pretty boy could run so fast!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'll string you up when I catch you, Cole!"

"Oooh, a bondage fetish too! You're an interesting man, Gabbiani! Whoa-...!" He slams into the ground having tripped over his own feet.

Setzer landed on top of him, pinning him by the hips. "I hope you like the taste of grass and dirt." He says while grabbing up handfulls to stuff in the treasure hunters mouth; laughing when Locke yelped as he fought him off.

A bird lands beside the two, chirping and cheeping to get some attention. Pausing what he's doing, Setzer releases the male to take a note from the birds satchel.

Recovering from his mock beating, Locke brushes dirt and grass from his mouth while scooting closer to the gambler for a look over his shoulder. "What's it say?"

"Sabin was attacked." He stands. "He's fine, but heading back to Figaro. Says to be alert, but the opponent is probably no big deal."

Standing he's reading the rest himself, he says outloud. "He may be the one whose been breaking into the castle. A tight lipped bastard; we're locking him up for questioning."

"Guess the field trips over." Folding up the note, he shoves it into his pocket. "Shall I take you back to the castle?" He's heading for the Black Jack II.

"Yeah. I should be there." Following after the man, he takes the lead with a faster run.

66666

Sonya Lanton had to give it to Iron Lord. He has guts to steal from Figaro castle, but he has his reasons, she supposed. It took some time sailing all the way out to this island, but running the land to New Mobliz was easy with the help of one of the royal chocobo; they're rumored to be the fastest birds around, and the rumors didn't lie. A five day trip became only two. And now she stands outside of the home of Terra Bradford. Iron told her that the Esper woman would be easy to take down, without her abilities and her strong will towards peace the young woman is not much harm to anyone or any thing. Sonya would feel guilty if not for all the things that Iron had told them all about these people. She'll actually enjoy seeing this woman fall. This woman is not doing a thing with her life, she's able to see anyone she choses, anytime she wants but she remains in this tiny village. This small home is like her shield from the world; she must be punished for her own ignorance.

Dressed all in black, she slips through the door; hiding in the shadows created by the moon's light, the woman makes her way toward the bedroom. This late in the night, the woman must be in bed by now. Unsheathing the borrowed dagger, she eases the bedroom door open. A lump can be seen in the center of the bed. A smile spreads across the intruders lips, widening to a grin with each step she gets closer to the bed. Raising the dagger over her head, she brings it swiftly down into the center of the lump; a battle cry escaping her as she slices into the sleeping figure. Slashes cut this way and that into her victim, the sheet and blanket getting torn in the process of her assalt. This Terra must be some heavy sleeper, as she's not making a peep through all of it.

Calming her rage, she looks down at the rumpled and torn bed. Its empty. The person she had been attacking was not actually a person, but a couple of pillows.

'Where the hell is she?' Sonya wonders.

66666

_'They'll move them around like chess pieces on a board. Once gathered together, I'll take the finishing blows.'_ Iron thinks appeased.

He's in the royal chambers, laying in bed. A glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other. He can see why Kefka Palazzo spent so much time in the castle when he has his own place, its a gorgeous life really... having servants bring you anything you like no matter what time of the day it is. All of them kissing your rear end like it were lucky or made of solid gold.

'If the world feared the king, perhaps they wouldn't keep him locked away to be their little monkey. Sign this your majesty, sign that... give us permission to scratch our asses.' He takes a sip of wine. 'Its such a bother. I read some of those papers before Chancellor Arnold walked in... a neighbors blasted tree branch is stretching into their property- its airspace! Get a hobby other than being an upstart. Why not just cut the damned branch down and roll in your own uproar. Who'd care but you and your neighbor?' A thin smile crosses his lips. 'If they're stupid enough to kill each other over it, than so be it. This world will remain dead if people don't learn to get a back bone.'

_"They're not cowards, Iron."_

"Hn. You again... I thought I'd silenced you." He speaks softly, quietly out loud.

"You... You had but... listening to you just now," He's quiet a moment, then speaks again. "I've gotten hundreds of papers with death tolls written upon them, not a one was easy to read. All of them stating that this man was missing and that child is gone. ...My people look to me for comfort, they know to fear the worst and so I send a bit of relief to look for them. But... a lot of papers state that a family member has taken their own life. They cannot handle the stress of this worlds future."

Keeping his voice low and even, Iron replies. "It is a means to show you that you've failed to gain their assurance. ...They don't believe that this world will ever get better. Regardless the reconstruction of the damages done to the towns, regardless the new rise in life over the past two years... They still feel the sting of that day. Famine... physical and emotional scars... poverty. This world will end whether I kill them all one by one or they all make a pact of suicide."

"I don't believe that." Though his voice is very sad, he goes on. "To have people like those quarreling men only proves that the world is ready to become what it once was. There will be much loss and great sadness but... I believe that."

"You're no different than the people who keep you locked up here, you know?" He leans over, setting the glass down on the side table. "You make many excuses for them... for yourself. I'm here because of this, or because of that... Does the recovering world need things like this petty quarrel keeping you in your seat? I think not. Edgar, you've brought me on yourself."

When Iron got no response, he smiled to himself. "Besides, the game has already been set into motion and will not be off schedule. I'm already getting the invitations prepared. We're going to have a reunion, and my won't it be fun."

...

Sabin lays the guilty man over the chocobo's saddle.

He and Shadow and their captive, arrived in the South Figaro port two days later. The prince thought about staying overnight in the town but there was no garuantee that their little attacker would stay put, so they rented two birds and are now on their ways to the castle. The night wind is calm, easing his worries about a sand storm hindering their trip. The sun had just set when they reached the border to the desert. Shadow is holding the lantern, since Sabin is keeping an arm on the prisoner.

"We should leave him tied to a cactus; let the sun rot him away." Shadow suggests.

Snickering, Sabin shakes his head. "It'd be cruel to the cactus." Kicking the birds underbelly with his heels it takes off at a run from its trot.

Grumbling in anger and humiliation, the teen stills his wriggling when the birds' speed picks up; Sabin's hand is clamped hard on his butt, making his initial embarrassment that much worse. Why did whomever this guy in black is, have to show up? He would have had the prince for sure if not for this man. It was all perfect. Now he'll have to report back to Iron in shame of defeat. It was strange that Iron had sent him, really. He doesn't have much martial arts skill- not like Sesto. He's more of a weilder of swords, and even that he's a little bad at. But with the set traps to slow the prince down, he thought his minor skill wouldn't need to be tested so hard. Next opponent will suffer at his hand, though. He could only hope to get the cell that leads to the secret caves that Iron had pointed out to them. Living in darkness was weird at first, but in time they got used to it, and it wasn't all the time. Its just when they need to plan things, or he has stolen weapons or armor to give them.

Trampling sounds reach their ears, but it lay dead in the air; with nothing around but dunes, echoes don't bounce around as they would on grasslands or by mountains. The two men are quiet, and little sound comes from their prisoner during the long ride. They could probably make it there by tomorrow night, if they don't stop. Stars begin to show themselves, as the lateness of the night progresses. The air is dry but cool, so thirst isn't becoming a serious issue as it will in the morning. The tenth month can be forgiving or cruel, in the desert.

It proved cruel as they had to stop, on their second day, to take a break and give water to themselves and the birds. The sun was brutal, high enough to brighten the sky without a focal point, yet low enough for you to fully feel its effects. When the air got cooler that afternoon, they started off again. The three men reached the castle by sunset the afternoon of the next day.

"Your excellency!" Greet the soldiers at the door with a saluting.

Sabin waves it off.

When the soldiers see the tied up man, they instantly grab him from the prince.

"Who is this man, sir?" One of the soldiers asks.

"He attacked me with weapons that came from the armory. We think he may be the one whose been breaking into the castle."

They head through the large doors. Walking down the hall, they turn to the right, dragging the man down the stairs to the dungeon.

"His majesty is working still. Should I retreive him?" Asks the other soldier.

"Yeah, Edgar will wanna know about this."

With a nod the man dashes off.

The prisoner is thrown into the cell, the door slammed and locked after he hit the floor. "You said, he may have been the one breaking into the castle, sir?"

Sabin nods.

"That would make two accomplices then."

"Two?" He and Shadow say.

The guard nods. "Chancellor Arnold was injured not long ago. It seems like whomever is doing this is intending to take down the whole court, if even a man such as the chancellor is targeted."

"True. But then, he is Edgar's vassel, he could be seen as someone who knows something." Gesturing for the guard to come closer, he leans forward. "Torture him, any way you can... he knows who's responsible for this, and he's working for him in order to take me and the others out."

"He should be executed immidiately, for attacking your excellency!"

Sabin didn't disagree. "Right now, we need him alive for questioning."

"Brother," Edgar's voice cut through their conversation. "Thomas tells me you've found one of the castles intruders."

"Yeah, he's in here." He points.

Shadow eyes Edgar as he walks by. Something feels off about the king. Could be fatigue from work but...

Iron's eyes register Darrien instantly, but he hides the look just as quickly as it came across him.

"Does he look familiar? You're the only one who's seen anything." Sabin watches his brother.

Darrien's eyes bugged out of his head. He's never seen the king this close up before; his face looks exactly like Iron Lord's. But how can that be? Their leader did say that he comes from a noble family, and he does know the war hero's that he so dearly hates. Is it possible the Figaro twins are actually triplets? Anything is possible; and Iron did say that he is a cast away as he and the others are.

'Hn. The black sheep, I know that story all too well.' He thinks.

Edgar stares at the man for a long time. His blue eyes taking note of every swell, every hardened blister that has been placed upon the male. Sabin must have gone easy on him, because he thought that the damage would be far greater than a swollen eye, split lip, and a couple purple stains here and there. The teens armor had been removed and daggers and other weapons taken back from him.

"Young man..." Edgar crouches to meet the teens eyes. "Are you the one who's been breaking into Figaro castle?"

"He won't answer easily, he's loyal to some guy. There could be others coming after us because of this man." Sabin informs.

"So, its torture you want in order to speak, hm?"

The teen blinks. The thought of being tortured didn't sound very appealing, but he won't say anything. No matter what.

"I'm afraid you'll have to give up your loyalties. It won't be easy for you here, if you refuse to talk."

"Tch."

Sighing, Edgar stands. "...If I may, I'd like to be left alone with him."

"Sir." The guards reply, before heading up the stairs.

Watching them go, he turns to his brother and Shadow. "I meant the two of you as well."

"But Ed-.."

"I'll be fine. He's behind bars after all, and Sabin... I may be walled up in this castle, but I'm not rusty."

"I didn't say that you were I just think that-..."

Again, he cuts him off. "Go on. Get something to eat, drink... you're in need of a good rest. Thank you for bringing him here. I'll take over the rest."

Finding that odd, Sabin doesn't question his brother and heads upstairs. Shadow gave the king a lingering glance but followed after the prince. When the door closed the king turned his attention back to the prisoner. A smile spread across his face before he broke into a fit of chuckles.

"Darrien... come on, don't you recognize me?" He asks.

"Yes. You're King Edgar. Everyone knows you- so what?"

"Really? Can you be that cruel?" Kneeling down, he looks into the male's dark blue eyes.

Blinking, the male leaned forward. "I-... Iron? What are... you're actually the king!" He's horrified at the thought.

"No, you idiot." He rolls his eyes. "King Edgar has already been dispatched and hidden away in the castle, where no one will find him. I've assumed his identity- ha, I'm the spitting image, right? Not even his own brother recognized that I'm not him." He cocks his head from side to side thoughtfully. "Don't you believe me? You look puzzled."

That explains how he's able to move around freely in the castle, while the others hide away in the dank caves. "No. I believe you. If its you, anything is possible. But..." He trails off.

"But?"

"Why go through all this? Won't we be taken out in the end?"

"No. I intend to overthrow this place on grounds of their own blind stupidty, proof of that is death of their beloved king. And when the end comes, and all the hero's of the war fall... I'll execute the king before all his people."

Darrien smiles. "And then, you'll be the king."

"Correct. You and the others will never know hunger, you'll never know lack of a roof over your heads, or shadow again."

Darrien grins to himself.

"These people treat us like the scum of the earth; looking down on us as if we're the plague keeping the world in the shape that it is. We'll show their arrogance to otherwise."

"What about this mess? Will you bust me out of here? So that I can help them?"

"Not right now. For now you must stay put... I'll find some people to put in the other cells and see that you're moved over to the one with the entrance to the caves, then you can flee."

"Excellent. I'll wait patiently, but wait!" He jolts up. "What if they torture me?"

"Lie to them if you must," He shrugs. "or keep your lips sealed and endure the pain." He starts away. "Your choice. But... I'll see that your escape happens before the thirty first."

"What happens then?"

"You'll see... but I can tell you this, the other players will join the game then."

Nodding, Darrien takes a seat back on the cold hard cement floor. He can cool his heels in the slammer for a while- wouldn't be the first time. With Iron posing as the king, he doesn't doubt that he won't soon be freed. He had to wonder how the others were doing.

Its later that night. Meals of soup, salad, bread, meat and potatoes, pastries, and drinks had been had and conversation made until the three depart to their rooms. Iron was actually quite comfortable with the situation, if he hadn't planned to kill them all he'd really consider taking Edgar's life from him.

Sabin groaned into Shadow's neck; his hands gripped the male's shoulders when the assassins hips pushed back against his thighs, just when he shoved forward. A couple more thrust and he'd be done for; it didn't help when Shadow's inner walls are clamping around him over and over. He hears the male hum into the pillow over the pleasure of the pressure being applied to his member that dangles just above the mattress, brushing it when the princes's weight pushes him closer to it.

Iron moves away from the door heading to his own bedroom. It sure sounded like the two of them were having a good time. Figures. Pushing open the door, he walks through the sitting room and into the bedroom. Removing the cape pinned to his shoulders, he drops it to the floor; no sooner as he looks up is he jumped by something with a very soft pair of lips and a firm hug.

When the kissing bandit moved back, Iron was able to see whom it had been.

"Locke?"


	7. Like Edgar, Like Iron

Warning: There is sex in this scene. I'm supposed to tell people that sort of thing right? I would have snipped it out but this is significate.

...

"Locke?" Iron is stupified by this turn of events. He'd thought that Locke would be out with Setzer a while longer, and now he's back at the castle. This could ruin a few things, such as his freedom to come and go as he pleases. "What are you doing back so soon?" He pushes the male back at arms length, ceasing the kisses being planted onto his neck.

"I got a letter from Sabin saying that he might have caught the guy breaking into the castle. I figured I'd come for back-up."

'Back-up?' He cocks a brow. "I don't need back-up, everything is under control."

Smirking, the treasure hunter resumes kissing his lovers neck and face all over. "What's with you?" He asks between smooches. "You act like you're not happy to see me."

"I am!" He piped up, realizing his cover would be blown if he pushed the male off. "I'm very happy to see you... it was just a surprise, that's all." Looking around as if he would be speaking about the very room they're inhabiting, Edgar asks. "Where's Setzer?"

Still in an amorous mood, Locke mutters around the bite of neck skin he has between his teeth. "I don't think he'd be into it... although if we pushed it enough..." He kisses the reddening portion of skin.

"No, I thought he'd of stayed here as well." He returns a kiss to the male.

"No. He's on his way to New Vector to drop off my maps."

Finally, Locke removed himself from Edgar's person to walk over to a coffee table. "I drew up a copy for you; all the islands are in the correct order. See?" He unfurls the rolled up map. "Not bad, huh?"

Iron beamed at the map with complete joy coursing through his veins. Part of the reason these war-hero's are still alive is that he had no idea how to get around beyond a few places that had been told to Edgar by the people living there. This map is the key to the beginning of a new world. "Locke... I love you for this." He wraps his arms around the male, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"Mm." Locke hums before their lips part. "Now you're getting it." Heading toward the bedroom, he's stopped by a hold at his wrist.

"No. Let's use the couch." He backs up pulling the man along with him.

"O..kay. I thought that you hated it on the couch, though. You said it hindered your position."

"I say a lot of things, but, that's the beauty of the mind. You can change it all you like."

Turning the treasure hunter around so his back is facing him, Iron licks a wet trail from the start of the dip between Locke's shoulderblades, to the start of his hairline. Encouraged by the shiver he felt vibrate through his tongue, he actually lapped a nip of hair into his mouth, tugging it gently with his teeth. Locke released a hot breath; Iron's hands find a trail up the male's shirt, his fingers tracing gently, slowly, and tauntingly along Locke's muscles. The brunet leans his head back against the taller male's shoulder, his breathing starts into a light pant when one of those hands pokes up past the neck of his shirt cupping his shoulder, clawing him when it curled in. Cocking his head to allow Edgar to get better access to his jaw, Locke then sways his body back and forth so his hips rock against Edgar's bulge. That enticed the king's imposter to take it up a notch, and the fingers tweaking a pert nipple, descend beyond the treasure hunter's pants' waistband. Kneading the fleshy balls within his palm, he backs over to the couch, stopping when the backs of his legs felt the cushion.

A kiss ensues, heavy, and seeking; Locke's kisses turn to chomps, as its coaxed by the massaging motions going on below the belt. Undoing his own belt, he pulls his pants down just below his rear; kicking off his boots, he uses his feet to help remove his pants completely. A little tease of Edgar's tongue tasted its way into his mouth, before the blond pulled away all together. Lifting his tunic, he shoves his tights off, kicking them away. Edgar then removes Locke's shirt by tearing it open; unable to resist for very long the imposter wraps his arms around the treasure hunter's waist, pulling him down onto the couch with him; seeing to it that he's seated in the perfect place on his lap. Iron didn't bother with locating lubricant or anything, Locke will just have to get used to it; besides, he has a good amount of semen leaking from the head of his erection, that should be enough.

"Aah!" Locke cried out when his parted body was shoved down over the flesh covered rod.

So maybe he needed to wait a bit longer, too bad. Raising his lover's legs over his shoulders, Iron's hands then hold onto Locke's buttocks a little too firmly in their desire to keep him good and spread while he's steered up and down his member. Locke's pained grunts and whimpers, mixed with sighs and pants, only kept the assault going at a steady pace.

"Edgar..." He whispered through breaths, his intention to say something but it wouldn't come out.

Iron bucked his hips up, moaning at the clenching and unclenching of Locke's inner walls.

"Gimme a minute to adjust." He's finally able to get out.

But Iron was lost in his own pleasure, too lost, to understand what Locke said beyond a panted breath. Figuring he'd just have to try to get around the pain, Locke shifts his hips throwing off the steady pile-driver rhythm that his lover had going. Edgar was moving into him as if to say, "you're weak and I'm strong, so be fucked that way". Shifting one more time, he can feel the pain lessening by thousands and his nerves relax a bit. What the hecks gotten into Edgar? He's never this rough. Even his kisses are boarding on painful. Maybe he really missed him. He did practically maul him the last time he'd came back to the castle.

Iron's hand pushed lightly against Locke's chest, laying him back against his thighs and knees to gain better view and access of the male's genitals, which he lavishes with strong strokes and powerful petting beneath the sticky shaft. Locke's body jerked and moved, desiring more of that touch, while also being glad that the thrusting had stopped during it. Last thing he wants is to see the doctor for bleeding up there. Sweaty blond bangs meet his raised thigh, before Edgar's kisses do; shivers rake the treasure hunter's body when the back of his knee is lightly nibbled.

Edgar's hips squirm to get in on things again, and in a thick voice he says. "Hold onto me."

Sitting up, he wraps his arms around his lover's neck, his ankles hooking behind the back of Edgar's head as well. He braced himself when he felt a hand cup his buttocks again, the other hand remained firmly wrapped around his erection. You'd think the two of them were being killed with the moans and groans that then filled the air; Iron was sure if there were a mirror in this room, he'd of actually died, because anytime he wasn't kissing the male, he's been watching the look of pleasure washing over his face. He'd have to make a mental note for fuck the male against the standing mirror in the bedroom next time, because right now... with the weight of it all, the pound of it all, the breaths caught between moans...

Both men cried out into one anothers' mouth; their convulsions hard and jerky before they melted into one anothers arms, Locke's legs sagging off to the couch. Spent, Iron lays them down onto the broad piece of furniture, arms still sturdy around the treasure hunter's lithe body. That was the first time he'd ever had sex, and it was incredible! No wonder Edgar whined like a baby whenever Locke left for too long. He'd have to take back all insult of his feeling lonely- though, he may have severely mistaken lonely for needy. Its understandable when you're as mixed up as Edgar is, after all, he's spent two years in this dump of a kingdom and the world is still a mess; a man can't manage what he can't see first hand. All that pety dribble he's concerned for needs to be trashed so that the real issues can be addressed.

'Rrr. Dammit, now look what you've got me thinking about!' He barks to Edgar, who has been silent all this time.

"Goddess that..." Locke felt himself being rolled onto his back and before he could protest for even a second; Edgar slid back into his aching body, on the lube of his own fluids which are leaking out of the treasure hunter. "Aah..." He groaned. He gave the larger man a push but it did no good. 'I wonder if I could sleep through this?' Locke felt his eyes close with the weight of exhaustion, but little moans slipped from his mouth as Edgar's moans fell in.

The man was nothing short of yawning by the time he and Edgar released again. Locke sort of felt left out on that one, but he didn't care, right now he just wanted a good rest and quickly passed out. Iron tapped the male on the leg receiving a mumble of incoherance. Perfect. Pulling out of the man, he grabs the torn shirt from the floor to wipe himself clean. Grabbing his own clothes he dressed then walked out the door, and down the hall in a hurry. This was going to make a world of difference to his cause and reach towards a new world. Guards saluted him as he passed through corridor after corridor, stopping when he'd reached the prison. Going past the guards at the door, he heads down the stairs and over to Darrien's cell.

Whispering, he says. "I've got a map of the world; Locke made it for Edgar and gave it to me, believing that I am the king."

Darrien could smell the scent of sex permeating off of his leader. It was actually pretty fun that Locke didn't know it wasn't the king he'd been sleeping with. He also thought it was kind of funny because he had no idea that Iron was gay. Taking the map, he stuffs it into his back pocket. "What do I do with it?"

"If anyone comes through the tunnel you hand it to them. I have to keep up appearances for right now, plus I need to make a trip."

"Where?"

"Is something wrong, your majesty? Is this creep giving you trouble?" Asks a guard sneaking up as if out of nowhere.

"No. Everything is fine... I was asking him whom he works for."

"I see. His excellency thinks that we should torture it out of him."

"The prin-... I mean, my brother doesn't have the most official say. I am the king eh..."

"Kieth."

"Kieth. So thank you for your worry, but its not neccesary." Grinning in an almost sneer, he says. "You may go back to your post."

"Sir." Saluting, he walks back to the doors.

"I'm going to check on Sonya- see if she's made any leeway with Terra."

"And the others?"

He shakes his head. "That's what the map is for. Cyan is handicapped now, he may not be able to make it to the costume ball and the hell knows where that dump Doma is located, which is what the map is for. Please see that you give it to him."

"I will."

"I have to go now. Hold in there."

"I will."

Iron slipped out of the prison and back into his chambers. Locke is still passed out on the couch; Sabin and Shadow are no doubt still fucking around. Leaving now would be the ideal thing to do, but he can't. He doesn't want to make any sudden trips out without knowing exactly where he needs to go. He'd memorized the map like a mental photograph, and with a boat and bird, he could navigate around the area easily. Looking back to the couch at the treasure hunter, Iron put on a dirty grin.

'I could just stay in the castle having sex- no, no! I can't get distracted by such things.' Locke's splayed out, naked body being one of them. 'Well I won't get anywhere looking at that. I need to do some work or people will get suspicious.' Walking out of the room, he exits the hall, heading then for the office.

...

"I have to go," Shadow says. "I have..."

"Another job. I know." Chimes Sabin. Sitting himself on a slant with his elbow for support, he leans over kissing the man on the lips before sitting up completely. "You don't wanna take a bath first?"

Shadow cocked a brow at that question.

"Right. I should have known."

Grabbing his things, Shadow begins to dress in his ninja gi, covering up that familiar of Clyde. "Something's going on with your brother." Shadow mentions, feeling a pair of eyes upon his back.

"Like what?"

"He seemed off." Straightening up, he pulls the hood over his head. "Like he's got something to hide."

"I'll be sure to talk to him about it." Sabin comments, adding. "I should tell you, though, we sorta had a small fight before I left a while back. He could still be pissed about that, and he's keeping it in because of the break in thing."

"Mm." Shadow begged to differ, but he had no time to care about the matter. He has a job to do and needs to go now.

"Hey, are you coming back for the costume party at the end of the month?"

"No."

"Come on, you never come... this would be a good time to start a trend of change."

"In this world change doesn't come that easily."

Sabin laughed at that statement.

Rolling his eyes, knowing what it was that his lover is laughing about, he says. "I'll think about it."

"Excellent. See you around."

Shadow was gone before Sabin could finish the sentence. Nothing less could be expected of the assassin.

55555

Terra packs away her tent, tying it to her borrowed chocobo. Katarina lent it to her. Mounting the bird, she steers it forward at a slow pace. Last thing she needed in her condition is to be seated on a running bird, when the ride isn't exactly smooth. She could have been to Nikeah by now if this were not her situation, but then the view is nice so the slow pace isn't so bad.

Cherk! Cherk!

"Easy girl." She pets the birds cheek. "Do you sense something? I'm sensing something too." Looking over her shoulder, nothing looks out of the ordinary. She can't imagine what it might be that's got her on the alert, but its probably going on in New Mobliz. The further she gets from the town, the less she feels the weird sense that something is wrong. She's got four more days of travel before reaching the sea port village; her food supply will last that long as well. It was actually a relief to see Setzer's ship go by overhead; the man brings a strange comfort to her. Terra had to wonder if he'd seen her on the way by? He'll no doubt be going to Vector with Locke to drop off the maps, that the treasure hunter has been drawing out. Everything is going along wonderfully.

"Aa!" She cried out from start. Holding tightly to the reign in her hand, Terra covers the back of her head with her hand, as if to protect her head from oncoming evil. But whatever it was had come and gone in a flash. "Who on earth was that?" She looks ahead to where a chocobo just sped to.

Sonya had to get to Nikeah, that was likely where Terra had gone to. She asked the people in the village but they were a tight lipped bunch. Its not as if she looks like a threat or anything. Her family often spoke highly of her, back when they were alive before the blast shook their village and killed them in their own home; she had been at a neighbors house at the time. Her straight brown mop and big green eyes always did the trick with smoothing over any conflicts, she'd just put on the sad dog eyes. Others were suckers for her freckles. But not these people; some of them went as far as telling her that Terra doesn't even live in the village anymore. Must be nice to be given such blind loyalty. Her knuckles whiten as her grip strengthens; Terra is a wreched woman, undeserving of the things handed to her as she chooses to live in solitude due to a crowd complex. How narcissistic can a person get? Not only does she wish to be alone, she chooses Mobliz as if to say, I'll find solitude in this run down dump of town. Its population is 30 for Goddess' sake!

Looking back over her shoulder, she wonders who that person was she'd passed. It was hard to tell if the traveler were male or female, and if female, whether or not she had green hair. The chocobo was moving much too quickly, and the traveler has a hood up over their head. She would have turned around but she's making good time, and Terra isn't the only on her hit list. She had to pay a visit to a Setzer Gabbiani as well. Setzer wouldn't be a challange; Iron had told her that he adores the company of women and would no doubt take her to bed with him, if she'd flirted in the right ways; and once he took the bait, she will remove a dagger from its wait beneath the pillow in her room at the Inn. His throat will be slit before he can even unbutton.

Kicking her heels into the bird's side, she urges it on. She'll be in Nikeah in two more days.

55555

Locke groaned inwardly and outwardly. He's barely conscious from sleep but, he can feel a heavy and painful pulse in his lower region and rolling over to sit or stand didn't seem like the best plan of action, so he remains laying on the broad seat of the couch. Throwing an arm over his face, he sighs. Images of himself and Edgar run through his mind. The king's gone mad. He chuckled. 'The people would love hearing that.' He joked with himself.

The groan of the door opening caught his attention. Opening his heavy lids, he turns his head. "If we do it again, would you mind taking it orally, I'm still really recovering from the last time."

Snickering, Sabin slaps Locke on the thigh to scoot him over so that he can sit down.

Noticing whom he'd just spoken to, he laughs. "Right face, wrong brother."

"Hey! None of that now..." He pokes the male in the stomach. "I don't look that much like Ed' when it comes down to it."

"Yeah you do. A twin wouldn't think so, but when you've got your hair out," As if to emphasize this statement, he brushes his fingers along the tail end of Sabin's loosened hair. "and take off that tough guy demeanor, you're the spitting image of each other."

Sabin shrugs, still in disagree of the comment. Leaning over, he grabs Locke's pants from the floor handing them to the stark naked male. "Is Edgar in the bath?"

"No... wait... I have no idea, I went to sleep half way." Yawning, he sits up. Face wincing in pain with each move he made, but it didn't stop him from covering up. Who really cared if Sabin sees him naked, he and the other guys have skinny dipped with each other before, but it would be kind of embarrassing if a guard or a maid walked in.

Watching the slow movement of an inch by inch undoing-striptease, Sabin cocks his head. "You alright? Want me to get a potion for you or something?"

"Would you?" He hisses once his pants are over his nether region, and he sits back down. "I doubt I could make it without a days labor."

"Sure. I'll check the bathroom first." Getting up from the couch, he walks across the sitting room into his brother's bedroom.

"Okay." Dropping his weight onto the back of the couch, he watches Sabin's retreating back.

Looking about the room visually, when he doesn't see his brother he just assumes that he's in his office working. Checking the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, he locates a purple tonic that should do the trick. "Here you go." Handing it over, he sits down in an arm chair.

Taking a gulp of the tonic, he wipes the corner of his mouth where a droplet strayed. "How come you're looking for Edgar? Is it about the prisoner you brought in?" He sets the tonic down on the table. "Who was that guy anyway?"

Sabin shakes his head to the question. "No. Shadow thinks something is up with Edgar, and if Shadow notices something off, you have to consider it because he doesn't normally get mixed up in things like that."

"You know its funny, Setzer said something similar like that to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Locke shakes his head. "He chalked it up to boredom. He said if he were confined longer than need be, he'd start to lose it."

"Lose it?"

"More or less." He shrugs.

"I don't think Edgar is losing it, he seems a little off balance, but who wouldn't be with some creep breaking in every ten or so days." Shifting in the seat he leans forward. "Speaking of which; that guy I brought in, says he's working for someone who is definitely out to get us. Imopssible as it is, that guy could have just been gauging me, and the real threat has yet to be unleashed." Rubbing his forearm, he adds. "That little hot-head could have burned me pretty badly if Shadow hadn't showed up. In the end I wound up losing Duncan's house. I was taking too long getting the little punk to stop attacking me and..." He trails off.

"I'm sorry... I know how much your master meant to you."

"Yeah. I'd like to.." He punches his fist into his palm. "beat that little fucker into a new life for this. But, I'm not gonna let it keep me down. I'll rebuild it just as soon as I can. Until then, I'll stay at home here."

Locke chuckles. "Don't make it sound like you're coming home to mommy and daddy."

"That's what it feels like." He teases along.

"Ed might be in the office right now." Locke looks at the door. "...Sabin... would you mind?"

"No. I'll tell cook to bring you something, you just rest your cute little butt right there."

"Thank you." He grins laying back down.

"Uh-huh." Waving a hand, he leaves the room.

Sabin travels down the hall and out into the upper courtyard, down a set of stairs he goes into the next wing where the kitchen is located. The cooks are cleaning up from dinner, all eyes turn to him when the door opens and they stop what they're doing to salute.

"Your excellency."

Waving it off as he usually does, Sabin enters the kitchen. "Can you prepare something for Locke, he's in Edgar's room and can't move around too much."

"Of course." Cook replies, bowing his head. Turning to his helpers he starts giving orders to them.

Exiting the kitchen, Sabin then makes his way to Edgar's office. He should probably tell Edgar about his plans for taking over the Doma region, he'd probably really appreciate it right now. It'll cheer him up from all that's been going on.

Knocking on the door, he can hear shuffling from the other side. "Edgar, you in there?"

"Yes, open the door Sabin."

Pushing down on the handle, he walks into the room. Seeing papers first and the top of his brother's head second, a cold chill runs through him. Could he really do something like this? Maybe he could work outside. Walking closer to the desk, he pulls over an accent chair that's been set into the corner of the room. "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Just thought we could talk. I haven't seen you since the last time I came home." He shrugs as if its no big deal. "I should tell you, I'm gonna be staying here for a while."

"Oh? Why? Your house burn down or something?" He laughs merrily at his joke, but seeing that Sabin didn't laugh along he quiets down. "What? Don't tell me there really has been some sort of accident?"

"It was no accident. The guy I brought in, set the forest around master Duncan's house on fire... a branch must have fallen on the roof or something, but the whole place was in ashes by the time I got back there."

"Good Gods, are you alright?" He asked with full sincerety in his tone, but his mind was laughing hysterically. It serves the lazy, deserter right. Sabin is the worst of the bunch. He couldn't wait to run free from the castle when his and Edgar's parents died, and then to go on and not visit- appauling! Edgar may have rigged the game in Sabin's favor, but the bastard could at least appreciate his sacrafice a little more- maybe even a lot more.

"I'm fine, thanks to Shadow." Sabin adjust himself in the seat. "I'll have to rebuild the cabin from the ground up, nothing was spared."

"A shame."

"But never mind that, how are you holding up."

'I'd like to stab you in the face with this pen.' Iron thinks with a hidden smile. "I'm alright. Why?"

Sabin shrugs. "I worry about you, Locke is worried too. He thinks something may be wrong- we all do."

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm swamped as you can see, but other than that everything is just fine." He puts on his best smile.

Sabin grimaced. It looked like his brother ate some bad fish.

"I'm actually thinking about taking a trip to Kohlingen and the South."

"Why?"

"I've gotten many complaints from those areas, and I wanted to see if a more personal touch could calm the towns fears."

"Should you do that? I mean, that kid said that he was working for someone, that may be the guy who's sneaking in and out of the castle- after all, this place is huge. Four wings, someone could live here for a year and go unnoticed."

"Sabin, there is nothing to discuss. The problem has been solved."

"It has?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm going out for a while."

"But how? How has it been solved? Because of one guy?" He stands just as his brother has. "That seems a bit hasty. Did he tell you anything? Is their base in one of those towns- I can come with you."

"Sabin, it is not necessary." Touching his brother on the shoulder, he says softly. "You enjoy your stay, its..." He almost spit saying the rest of the sentence, but he gets it out. "good to have you home."

"Th-.. thanks." He watches his brother leave the room.

"I'm going to take a bath. If you need me for anything, I'll be around until morning."

"Right..." His brows furrow in wonder. What just happened here?

...

Iron was probably leaving foot prints in the floor, he'd been walking so hard; up and down the corridors until he reaches his bedroom. He'd expected Locke to still be asleep but the treasure hunter is sitting up eating from a plate filled with sandwiches. He smiles at the his lover when he appears in the doorway.

"Hey!" He greets, holding out a triangle, he asks. "Hungry?"

"Ow! Edgar... dammit, I said I need a rest!"

Locke has been stripped naked of the only thing he'd put on, and is now gripping the frame of the long mirror in order to avoid having himself shoved through it. Edgar is holding him particularly firm at his hips, his nails leaving indentations behind. The king seems to be enjoying himself, though, Locke's voice not even phasing him. Something is definitely wrong, Edgar's never been deliberately rough with him. He seems almost bent on hurting him, and its not exactly easy to throw the man off of you, regardless their spars and training sessions together. Edgar could always best him when it came to wrestling around. It doesn't even feel slightly good; its more of an unpleasent poking through a ride that's already been wrecked halfway down. Locke found himself gritting his lover's reflection out, but it went ignored by the utter lust and pleasure Edgar seemed lost in. By the time he was done; Locke had shrank down to his knees, left panting and pained on the floor while Edgar took a bath and said that he was leaving by morning for somewhere. Locke could care less, if Edgar was going to act like an ass to him the whole time he was here then let him go. Good riddance.

55555

Setzer left the new capital with an armful of rolled up maps. Since trouble has detered Locke from doing the task himself, Setzer plans to drop the maps off at each village for the man. He actually can't wait to get back to the center island. He's going to pop in on Terra and surprise her with a little romance, not his usual stuff either; for this occasion it has to be extra special. All this activity he's completely forgotten about Sabin's odd thought of him getting a home. A good solid foundation would be a huge switch for him. He's lived aboard a ship since it was designed for him. From his first baby the Black Jack, to the Falcon, and now his newly made Black Jack II. Sure when the world had gone to ruin he stayed at Inns, camping most of the time since he'd no longer had any money, but once he'd made a few pieces it was a room at an Inn.

Nightmares haunted him practically every night. The wind whipping around them all, tornados kicking up in the oceans, the ground splitting... and before he knew it, they were all being snatched away. One by one terrified screams picked up around him... For a moment he'd thought he was hearing the screams of the people down below, but this was not the case; it was when his ship split that he could no longer try to bring them to ground level. He spotted Terra trying to hang on, let go of the wheel and rushed to her aid... He still bares three scars on his wrist from her nails cutting into his skin, just before her hands slipped free from his grip as if someone had torn them apart, and then he simply toppled forward and down to the earth. He was up a tree when he'd regained consciousness about four months later he'd discovered. How he'd survived he did not know... but he was grateful... that is, he was grateful until he realized what had happened. Everything he owned was gone. Everyone he had come to know... ripped away from him again. The situations may have been different, but the after affect was quite the same.

That's what put it there. That love for Terra; it wasn't that she was the last face that he had seen, but what she had said to him before they were pulled apart... she said: "I'm not letting go." It was strange to him when she'd said it. He hadn't a clue what she'd meant, but then it hit him one drunkin day in a pub that she'd meant that she was letting go, but not by her choice. She believed that he could hold onto her... she believed in him, and its been a long time since he'd truly felt something like that. He became the thrill seeker, and the lover, the gambling free spirit of the skies... but deep down he questioned if it were truly himself or not. Being reunited with his friends he found that this man really is who he is, only now he truly feels it. When Celes had walked into that bar with Sabin, he knew that if two survived than more had. The world wasn't going to fall completely into darkness, and it was not an empty planet as he had believed, and for the restoration of it, he had to live.

These maps will do the trick for sure. Locke is a very smart man indeed. Its a shame really, that it took the two years for all of this to go underway. But they had to make their own lives before starting to repair others'. Boarding the ship, he thought about going to Mobliz first, but then decided that it would be better to start with Tzen and Albrook since he's already in the area, then he'll move to Thomasa, and so on and so on.

"Speed it up man, we have quite a few destinations to get to in just today." He says over his shoulder to a man whose volunteered to help him with carting the many maps about.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, maybe you should slow down." He chided while picking up his pace.

Setzer only laughed to that, pulling down the door to enter the ship. Stepping onto the flying vessel, he waits for the assistant to enter before pulling the door closed and locking it. They went through the hall and up four stairs into a living room area.

Pointing Setzer says. "Just set them down, I'll be on deck. Make yourself comfortable."

The man looks around, marveling at the ship. He's always seen it going by overhead but has never once been on board. Its incredible. Everything is beautifully decorated, lavishly thick and comfortable, polished and shiny. Not a scuff on the wooden floor. He could really like living in a place like this. Setting the maps down on a couch, he takes the opposite seat from them, holding onto the arm rest tightly when feeling the weight shift beneath him. Maybe he'd have to rethink living in a place like this, his stomach if going to upturn for sure. Thankfully the ship straightened out before his dinner could escape. Looking about, he spots a cabinet filled with bottles of wine. He wondered if "make himself comfortable" meant by any means. Stepping over to the cabinet, he opens the glass door; lifting a bottle out, his eyes widen as if approving of the brand.

"That one-.." The man yelped through his words. "is already in the decanter. Help yourself."

Stammered, he nods. "Th- thanks. Uum... who's flying the ship?" He could have sworn the man worked alone.

"Autopilot."

"And you trust it?" He hated this modern steampunk world that existed around them. He'd never once taken a train, and yet he lives in the new Capital, just as he'd lived in the former Capital and the place founded the use of steam, making its larger profit from the king's of Doma and Figaro kingdoms. But atomatic pilots... amazing.

Pouring himself a drink, the man takes a seat. "So have you heard?" He says to break the intense silence brewing.

"About?"

"The mysterious deaths that have been going on in South Figaro?"

Setzer shakes his head.

"Its bad, I hear an entire family was slaughtered, not to mention some men in the north region by Narshe."

"That matter was at least sorted out. The prince caught the culprit, he's been jailed."

Letting out a sigh of relief the man says. "Good. I'd hate to think of what would happen to this world if it thought another threat were coming."

Something about that chilled the gambler, and he decided to return to deck to fly his ship...


	8. Unarmed and Dangerous

Terra Bradford found her way to Nikeah through a light drizzle of rain. It threatened to become much worse; she could have kissed the ground when she'd set foot in the merchants town. The usual crowd of sellers and buyers at the outdoor shops is small right now as the crowd seeks cover from the rain. She hoped that there would be at least one room available for her in the Inn. If not, there was always the Chocobo stable. She's never been a danty lady like most women. Though young minded in many ways when it comes to the in's and out's of life and love; Terra is a pratical girl and will make do with whatever is given to her. Although if this rain keeps up through the day a sleepbag and tent would not be the best option. Removing her hood once inside she walks up to the receptions desk.

"Excuse me; I'd like to get a room for 3 days."

"You're in luck." The man behind the counter says. "There are only two left; moment the rain started business was booming." He let out a hearty laugh contagious enough that the young woman chuckles too. "You've got room 8. Right down that way." He points.

"Thank you."

"Would you like help with your bags?"

"Yes, thank you. I have to see if the stable will watch my chocobo."

"Edgar! Come help the young lady with her things- room 8."

Terra looked to the man with her friends name and smiled. He was no Edgar that was for sure. The man had short brown hair is cropped on the sides and pulled into a low short ponytail- he may be growing it out or leaving it as it is. He's got a very tiny frame as well the only real muscle in his legs; she'd guessed from taking bags and running back and forth. The young man smiled at her with a lingered eye before going down the hall to her room. Stuffing the key into her pocket, she heads outside to get her bird from the branch she'd tied the straps to.

...

Setzer wound up dropping his companion off at Miranda so that he could sail to the other islands to drop off the maps. They both found the job would go much faster is they split up- plus the man was getting airsick- imagine such a thing. Setzer had left Thomasa 2 days before and Albrook the other day and is now working his way back to the island, Locke has marked as, number 5. He'd been on the upper deck watching the world passby when he saw Edgar through his telescope. A smile on his face, he wondered if the King would like a lift anywhere. He could use the company and it would give him a chance to talk to the man- see if he's doing all right.

"Ahoy!" He called down to the man as the ship slows to a still and begins shrinking to land. "Edgar!"

Iron saw the ships shadow as it passed overhead, he honestly hadn't expected Setzer to come by, muchless talk to him. Pulling the rein on the bird to stop its trot he climbs off walking with it at his side. The pilot had disappeared from the deck and must be making his way off the ship. Iron could hear the wooden door creak open before the little row of stairs fell down to the thick grass.

"Setzer." Was all he got out.

"Hello." Taking the birds reins he pulls the animal along toward the ship quicker than Iron is walking forcing him to pick up his pace. "Care for a lift, it can't be much fun riding out in this weather- its going to get worse. I beat out a sheet of black clouds coming this way, a nasty down-pour is coming along with it."

Iron meant to say something but only a huff came out. He had plans, dammit, and this is going to hold him up. Maybe not... Boarding the ship he's relieved at least for cover from the drizzle. He'd been to South Figaro just now and found himself on top of three woodsmen like before. He murdered them all in cold blood and left them someplace unnoticed so they could dry out. He knew where the men lived, he'd asked around and getting clothes for them he decided to slaughter their families as well. Why not? After all, without the man of the house they'd be worse off than they already were. A hole in the roof of the home proved their finacial status as poor; one of the other families possesed only an elderly mother, she was knitting when he'd snuck up on her and plowed his dagger into her chest; the other family seemed to be doing alright, but such is bad luck and off with them as well. The last man lived alone. He was better off dead if that were the case. The reason he'd visited these mens homes is because he had to get them a change of clothing. The men will finish bleeding out and he will go back for them, change their clothes and drag them to Figaro castle to pose as prisoners. They'll be considered unconscious after a scuffle with him and charged with some random crime he'd have to make up on the way back. They'll be shoveled into the cells and Darrien will be placed in the one with the hidden passage so that he can escape. He'd gotten a message, while sailing to this island, from Sesto saying that he'd gotten the map from Darrien and was on his way to Doma. Cyan will be done for.

Walking into the sitting room, Edgar sniffed at the wine selections Setzer has out, setting the decanter down. Taking a grape from a platter he watches the entryway Edgar's friend had disappeared through to drop off the bird in a tiny little stable the gambler built during the past year, when they'd realized it was an inconvenience to take the ship then have to walk the rest of the way to places or if they split up, they'd be at a loss for time if there were danger someplace and they needed secrecy from the loud hum of the fanblades.

"There we are," He said once returned. "So where are you headed? I'll take you and drop off those as well." He points to a pile of rolled up scroll paper.

"Those are the maps that Locke's made?"

Setzer gave a nod placing his hands on his hips. "Locke's doing the world a lot of good with those; soon the ships will sail again with destination rather than guess."

Iron held in a scoff. "I had thought he was doing it because he enjoys the company of land scouting."

Setzer missed the edge in the sentence and chuckles to himself. "True as that may be; there's a method to his madness. I myself am helping by... I'm sorry?"

"I said have you seen Terra through here?"

"Terra? Should I have?"

"She sent letter to me about meeting up in Nikeah. She must have gotten there by now."

"What luck; that's exactly where I had planned on going."

Without another word the man went off to the deck and soon the ship became weightless.

'Thank goddess the man's attention span is all over the place.' Slumping down onto a couch he crosses his legs. 'With any luck Sonya is still there. I haven't heard anything from her yet. I wonder if maybe she wasn't cut out for the job. I should have sent one of the others for this... although. The opportunity is ripe, I could take out the gambler right now.'

Said man walked back into the room with a smile on his lips. "We should be there by nine. I'm actually glad that I caught you, you know."

"Are you? Why?"

"I wanted to have a serious talk with you; you've been acting strange lately and I thought that you might be..." He takes a seat on the couch opposite Edgar lips twisting thoughtfully back and forth as he searches for the right word to use. "going through a rough patch."

Iron arched a fine brow to that. "A rough patch?"

"Yes. You know," He tugs his sleeve down a bit to flash a very deep looking gash across his wrist. "I've been there Edgar, we all must have at some point. Its a hard place to be which is why I'm letting you know that you can talk to me- or any of us really."

Setzer sounded as though he were talking about making dinner arrangements. This to him is a serious talk? Iron was getting the impression that with Setzer he'd find a drowned puppy and tell it to the owner like he'd been better off wearing a purple shirt if he planned on going out for the day.

"Edgar?"

He'd of responded sooner had he been called by his given name, and shaking his head he snaps out of it. "Oh. No, I'm not cutting my wrist or plotting suicide. What on earth gave you that idea?"

Setzer shrugged. "Just a thought. Better than dealing with the issue directly."

Giving Edgar's friend a scrutinizing look Iron shakes his head. "I'm not that extreme."

"Well it's something. You're acting very strangely."

Chuckling politely the dopplegagger replies. "I haven't been doing anything. Where is this coming from?"

Setzer shrugged. "I saw you when you came home that day. You were practically foaming at the mouth."

"I was not." He sounded offended by that. He remembered that day and he was most certainly not foaming.

"You were so." He laughed. Scooting himself to an angle, he lays down on the couch.

Crossing his arms over his chest he snaps under his breath. "I wasn't."

The two sit in a silence for a moment, comfortable for one not so much for the other leading him to ask.

"When did you say we were going to get to Nikeah, again?"

"Nine." Watching the man's blue gaze jump around the room for a clock, he smiles and informs him. "Its five o'clock." Sitting up, he can't help but smirk at the situation. "Why Edgar, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Iron was under the impression Setzer could make a nude statue uncomfortable but he shakes his head. He should just do away with the man right now. It's a prime situation for it. His guard is down; he's weaponless; and Iron is damned sure that the man can't fight without one. ...If he would just close his eyes for one second it would all be over soon.

No such luck. The seat beside him bounced up from the gambler plunking himself down beside him. "Let's play cards. Do you know the game Rabbit?"

Iron shakes his head. He had to wonder if the animated gambler didn't drop something on his way to the stables.

"I'll teach it to you then, listen carefully,"

Iron learned the rules of the game and found it rather easy. Its like poker, as far as the hands go, but you're only given three cards. The players see who has the best hand and that person gets the pot, and you draw new hands. If the joker comes up in your hand you win the game as the joker is the rabbit, and all chips go to you no matter how the hands have turned out. It is fairly simple. They played this four times and Setzer won every game.

"Would you like to play again?"

"No." Iron waved a hand to the offer. "I'm actually very tired. I've been riding for a long time... would you mind if I took a quick rest?"

Shaking his head, the man replies. "No. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Standing, he walks to the hall entrance but stops. "The rooms are... down here, right?"

Furrowing his brows, Setzer points on a diagonal. "Second floor. You know that... you've used those rooms dozens of times."

"It must be the fatigue. I'll be off then." Walking into the halls he makes for the second floor then ducks into the first bedroom he came to. 'That was a close one. I can't have him figuring out that I'm not Edgar. And how dare that whimpering king figure out how to block his memories from me.' His fist balls up in anger. 'This body... no. This world is now mine to control Edgar. So stay out of my business.'

Getting no reply from the king Iron takes it as a good sign that the man is using all his strength just to keep his memories away from him. So be it. He doesn't need accuracy to take out the lot of them. He'll do it by hand if he has to. On the 31st they'll all suffer by his hand. Every year- even in this crumbling world- Edgar holds a costume ball in the tenth month at the ends date. How can a man feel for a dying world when he still has the nerve to throw a party and show commoners the good life that he's able to uphold while they return to their poor state of being? That's why this new world will be filled with people who will actually desire to do something for themselves. He's tired of seeing the hand-outs and askings, only for those people to be turned down by their peers. But what makes him sick is that those very people will turn you down then open their palm to someone else. This isn't right. And it will stop. This world needs only people willing to improve it, not wallow in its ruin.

'Hn. Do you approve your majesty? I'm taking your dream up another notch to become the true savior and ruler of this doomed world. There will be no unrest or need for self-insurance. The dead will be just that, and the living will be honored with bounty of their own reward from hardwork.' Stretching himself out on the bed, he smiles into a laugh. 'And to think, you only wanted to be freed from the prison of the castle walls so that you could help the people in person. You're pathetic and your help will have been too small. You'd aid them and leave them with nothing but smiling faces that someone else has solved their problems. You're not teaching them, you're coddling and its wrong.'

"Then why are you getting rid of my friends?" Edgar asked.

'Isn't it obvious? They'll stop me... they'll stop my helpers.' He has a smile on his face, glad that he's finally gotten the silent King's attention once again. 'Those outsiders truly know what its like to suffer because of this broken world so they should take part in fixing it.'

"Murderer."

'Yes. But fixing things has to start somewhere. You said it yourself, you've gotten letters of deaths from people taking their own lives. Fear may have guided them to do so but however its looked at it was done. The strong will no longer have the weak to drag them down, this I swear by.'

77777

"Mmm." Locke closes his eyes as the smooth cold treat lays over his tongue before sliding down his throat. Paloodeh always taste best at the castle.

The cook always folds honey into it and with the rosewater its to die for; not to mention cook always manages to get the texture creamier than the South Figaro's provider. Locke often wondered if the guys going up the mountains to get the snow were having their fill before bringing it down to the people. He would. Sabin was supposed to have joined him for a bite, but he's been occupied with some matter or another. Probably working on plans to rebuild his masters cabin. He'd help out when and if needed, but for right now Locke just wants a break. He honestly needed this cool treat to cool his head because he was a hair away from following Edgar and giving him a good few slashes with his dagger and unfortunately he isn't joking. Thank goodness he didn't drink the entire tonic like he'd planned to, or he'd be much worse off with his injury. Now the pain is a mild throbbing.

"Damn him."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh. Not you Rulli. I was talking about someone else." He waves off the comment.

The cook returns to cleaning up the cozy little kitchen. Wiping stoves, putting food away, curing meats that were used and have left over portions to be cooked another day, and dusting at corners of the brick walls to remove any webs that might have been spun. Locke watched them from the little table the staff has their meals at, eating his creamed ice but his attention is called to the creaking door behind him. Turning himself in his seat he smiles at the maid who's just walked in.

"Your highness... can I speak with you a moment?"

Curious, Locke nods standing up from the table. Bringing his treat with him he walks out the door into the hallway since it seemed that the girl wanted secrecy of her problem. Leaning forward to hear her incase she wanted to whisper he backs away from surprise when her words come out.

"Its about his Majesty."

"Oh, so he's been a monster to the staff too? Bastard. I wonder what the hells gotten into him?" He's mostly talking to himself.

"In a word... your highness, King Edgar was the one who beat me up that night."

Locke was sure he would have dropped his bowl to the floor if he hadn't quickly recovered from what the maid had just said. "Are you sure? I thought that you didn't see who did it?"

"I was protecting him... I was afraid that I'd done something wrong and he was punishing me for it." Katia swallowed hard. "I was sure of it back then, but recently I've been thinking about his majesty and how he would never do that sort of thing so..."

"You wanted to know if anything was wrong with him to provoke it?" When the girl nodded Locke bared his teeth angrily. How could Edgar behave this way? Has he lost his senses? "Well, don't worry. Detective Locke is on the case."

"Detective?"

"Sure. I'll figure out what the hells going on with Edgar and see that he apologizes to all of you."

"That isn't really why I told you." She says to the fired up male. But it was too late. Locke shoved the bowl of creamed ice into her hands and hurried off down the corridor to do who knows what. With a relieved sigh she turns to the kitchen door but stops; lifting the spoon from the bowl she takes a bite. No sense letting the treat go to waste and she finished the last three bites in the bowl.

77777

The setting sky was always a favorite of Cyan Garamonde. The clouds would turn the most delightful shade of orange and purple, the hum of the morning bugs would calm leaving a good amount of quiet until night fell completely, and the nocturnal bugs took their places in an earth song. He's been outside all afternoon patroling the areas he's assigned himself to, and the other men in King Elrouises' court- the few that survived the brutal poisoning- have been doing the same. Night watch will be on soon, but until then he's going to enjoy this beautiful moment.

Their beloved king died three years ago but he's still very much alive in the hearts of these men. Edgar Figaro is in charge of them now, but he rules them from affair. Cyan had been offered the honor of king countless times by the man but each time he's refused it. He would rather remain as a retainer to the king than become a king himself. Prince Sabin was offered the job, as he'd heard, but it would seem that the grounded young prince would rather remain as just that.

"All is quiet!" Shouted a guard before heading inside Doma castle.

That was his cue to head in as well.

The town Desear is nearly complete. They'll only need one more month of building and the homes can go out to the people in the castle, or newcomers from far away lands. Desear isn't just a new town, it truly does represent 'hope', as its hidden name means. This village houses the exhausted and hungry, the lost and the hopeless. They'll be protected, and flurish in the good name of King Elrouise Doma and King Edgar Figaro. This land has not been forgotten by its original king and it never will. And even though King Figaro cares for this land as much as his own, he certainly cannot be expected to be in two places at once which is why the court of Doma does the job that they can for him. To support their conjoining with Figaro and protect the name of their own.

Taking in one last sweet lungfull of night air he expelled it in a calming sigh. Clamping his hands down on the wheels of the wheelchair he's been in since the accident last year- he'd fallen hard from the roof while helping with repairs; his back had already taken considerable damage back when this world of there's had been falling apart all around them; back when he'd fallen from the airship and toppled mercilessly down a casym into a cave. His ability to walk had cut in and out from then on and as of last year he'd lost the use completely. But that hasn't stopped the older male in any way. His vigor is legendary within the castle walls; and he's chased down many an intruder from the seat of his moble aid and a long kotsu in his hand.

The chair is wheeled down the corridor to his bedroom. Cyan would never tell his fellow men but wheeling over the castle door always made him nervous. He feared that a wheel would get stuck someday and the door will go up with him still attached to it. Worse, he moves across it too quickly and rolls off into the mout. Although on a hot day that may actually be really refreshing. He smiles to himself at the thought. Reaching for the door of his bedroom he pushes it open. Duties over; he'll now clean his teeth and wash up before dinner then he'll come back to his bedroom and climb into bed with his wife, Elaine, and son, Owen, snuggled close to him. They may have passed years ago, but they, like his liege, will forever be present in his life. He has since then found another woman that has taken his 53 year old heart, Lola. At first he and a few other men had been writing to her, a request from a falling soldier but soon the men moved on with their lives; Cyan did not. He continued writing to her eventually confessing that he is not her beloved; Lola didn't mind and liked speaking with Cyan either way. They're taking the relationship slow and for now remain as penpals seeing each other whenever they can for dates. He'd begun to think that he was getting too old to court a woman, but she'd proved him wrong as she enjoys his sweet talking very much.

Humming the score of an opera he'd been flown to months ago by Setzer, Cyan leans forward in his seat to turn on the water to fill the basen. Moving around the bathroom once that task has been done he gathers a bar of soap and a wash-rag from a basket, set beside a small cabinet where his robe hangs. Returning to the sink he dunks the rag into the water, then, soaps it up and begins to scrub his face clean; he doesn't have time for a full bath, he thinks as he runs the rag down the back and front of his neck; washing the soap from himself he then washes his hands and heads out of his bedroom for the dining hall. He's been smelling the roast chicken all afternoon and can't wait to sink his teeth around a mouth-watering leg or thigh. Doma lost its original cook and in his place is a man from Albrook, Sorela, who woke up far from his home when the world was destroyed. Its tragic but not nearly as much as eating his herbal soups which for the life of him Cyan could not stomach. Sorela cooks much better.

The doors to the dining room open and he rolls inside. The other men and a few workers from town are inside already waiting for him so they can pass around the meal of: roast chickens, a large pot of vegetable soup to keep the nip of the coming season out of their bones, cheap, but tasty red wines and a spread of fruits as a dessert. Sorela doesn't know how to bake sweets but he can bake bread and the hunks are torn and set onto each plate with a spat of creamy butter melting into its white. The men ate the meal as if it weren't even there before them, regardless the feast its in small portions to spread it out amongst the other soldiers and towns-people. Conversation was light and friendly; the men went over their day, and the progress made and by the end of the meal its cleaned up and put away. Cyan rolls down the hall in the company of a soon-to-be townsman chatting with him before the man turns into another wing to go into his own room. Continuing on to his Cyan pushes the door open moving inside. It wasn't until he'd gotten under the covers did he notice something was wrong. The shutter on the window is open. He'd hadn't noticed before since the wind wasn't blowing at the time, and with no moonlight tonight its hard to tell without a candle lit.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position he looks around the room.

"Come out!" He calls to the shadow looming beside the door. "Ye can't hide in the shadows when a shadow is not dark." Reaching beside the bed he grabs his favored sword into his hands. Unsheathing it he holds it poised for attack. "Strike!" He cried out.

It happened in a flash really. The shadow at the door remained where it was being nothing but a dress makers dummy covered in dark sheets, while behind him beside the bed in the space between it and the wall Sesto's full height rose, and with sword drawn he strikes...

77777

Setzer had been entertaining himself while Edgar slept away. He'd built a cardhouse from two decks and walked about cleaning up a bit, he then moved into the kitchen; music's playing loudly from the phonograph in the living room and he chews in time with the score playing. Covering the leftovers with a lid to keep them warm for his sleeping friend, he heads for the door when feeling the ships weight come to a land; the gambler was feeling anxious having not seen his heart's desire in such a long time. He thought he should go in baring gifts; maybe they'll have her favorite perfume in stock at the market. In the few times he'd seen her over the year he hasn't smelled that wonderful scent mixing with her natural pleasent one leaving him to wonder if she had run out.

"Edgar! We're in Nikeah! I'm heading out!" He shouts this as he's writing it down on some stationary he'd pulled from a table drawer. Leaving the note in the kitchen on the table, sure that Edgar would follow the scent of food, Setzer excused himself from his ship and headed into town.

...

Sonya's luck couldn't have gotten any worse. Terra Bradford was nowhere to be found and she'd had enough. It was time to go and report her failure. Walking out of the dining area she headed through the Inn and out the door after returning her room key. Out on the streets she looked over the area thinking about what was said not long ago, about working the docks of Nikeah. It wouldn't be such a bad job if the bastards at the shipyards would hire them. This world acts as though jobs can only be offered to certain people, that if you're not qualified right off the bat then you'd never be able to learn. Excuse after excuse in these ruins. Nothing will change, nothing. Looking up, she notices a patch of white moving through the crowd. It couldn't be? A larger man walked out of the way and sure enough her eyes weren't deceiving her. It was Setzer she'd spotted. He's here after all. It would seem that he's giving maps to the men who work on the boat and a couple to a man of the items shop. Fist balled to the point of her nails piercing her palm, she bares her teeth. Isn't it enough the he's the second- possibly richest man in the world, but now he's selling maps to people. That asshole.

Straightening herself to a more pleasent look, as he's coming her way, she casually pretends that she'd been planning to head inside and only stepped out for a bit of fresh air. Setzer smiled at her on his way past and holds the door open when seeing that she's turned in the same direction.

"After you."

"Thank you." She made sure to lower her voice and flutter her lashes as she went in.

Following her in he walks over to the receptions desk. Sonya went into the cafe. The man at the desk smiled at him, ready to get some more business.

"How many nights?" He asks cheerfully.

"I actually don't intend to stay, sorry man. But I would like to know if a woman came in. She's about this tall" He holds his hand up to Terra's 5'7" height. "green hair, you can't miss her really. She'd be the most striking woman in the room."

The man laughed at the show of young relationships love. But he unfortunately shook his head because love can also be bad. And this man could easily be a stalker to this fair young woman he speaks of.

"I'm sorry; as protection to my boarders I can't give you that information. But..." He holds up a finger. "if you wait around in the eating joint" He tosses his thumb that way. "you might see her walk through."

Cocking a brow Setzer shakes his head in good humor. With that band of weirdos running around its actually best that the man not tell him where Terra's room is. "Alright, I'll wait around; thank you. But you will at least tell her that you saw me?"

The man winked at him as a yes.

Walking into the cafe, he takes a seat at the bar ordering a beer while considering a few nuts from a basket in front of him. Looking around the room he's a little surprised to see that young woman from outside is heading over to the bar, even more surprised when she takes a seat beside him considering how many are empty.

"Care to give me a drink handsome?" She asks with her hand falling easily to his lap to show her indication of 'giving' her a drink.

'Hm. Not unusual to be hit on at a bar, but this is too obvious.' Thinks the gambler casting his gaze around the room for any sign of Terra then his gaze lands back on this woman. 'She must be part of those hoodlums who have been breaking into the castle; and now you've gotten around to trying to catch me.' Turning on a smile he leans his cheek onto the back of his hand at the fingers. "All right. What would you care for?"

Smiling back at how easy this is, she says. "Whatever you'd like."

"Okay." To the bartender he asks for a Bloody Mary. "So my lovely, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Sonya shrugs. "Just a rest stop. I've been traveling around the area... looking for jobs."

"Oh. Any luck?"

Shaking her head she leans in a little closer to him. "Its hard to get a job in this world- especially when you're a woman."

"It must be devastating; I can't imagine."

'I'll bet you can't.' She bites her tongue.

"I may actually have a job for you, if you're willing..." He let the implication linger in the air.

Her smile turned into a grin and she leaned in closer. "What do you have in mind?"

"Its quite simple," He's whispering to her, his mouth at her ear but his head is tilted down so that his lips are just barely brushing her jaw. "you tell me whom you're working for?" Moving away from her he's pleased at the shocked look on her face.

Turning in her seat so that she's facing front; her posture changed as well going from relaxed and flirty to defensive and uptight. "I don't know what you're talking about." Taking her drink into her grasp she stirs the red liquid around with the celery stick. "I'm not a street walker."

"That isn't what I was implying." He dug inside his coat briefly before wrapping an arm around the woman's waist.

Glaring straight ahead for a moment, she then brings her drink up to her lips taking some down. Setting the glass back onto the bar top she turns to him and snips out. "Then what were you implying?"

"I don't know who you are madame but I do know that you've been hired to harm me in some way, and I would like to know who sent you to do so?"

It was as if the conversation and music in the room had suddenly stopped as she stared into this man's hard gaze. His dark brown eyes seemed to claw at her for an asnwer but she's decided to play it cool. "You're mistaken."

"Right. And you just randomly sought me out?" He says in a snide manner. "I saw you following me around the town with your eyes, after you'd just walked out of this place. You mean to tell me that you were only smitten?"

"I was... but meeting you, I've changed my mind. So if you'll kindly let me go..." She tried to move but his grip tightened keeping her in place.

"Let me guess... Your boss thinks that I'm easy- its no secret that I do fancy a pretty face, and as far as my status goes I've had quite a few partners in bed..." He smirks adding. "some of them at the same time. But your boss was wrong in thinking that my first interest is in sex when I prefer," He paused for effect. "to gamble."

Her green gaze searched his face. She supposed it wasn't going so badly; she can still off him right? And not having to sleep with him or even bring him close to a bedroom is a lucky thing.

"So, would you like to play a game?" Setzer asks her in a kind voice. "I'll bet that you'll win."

"I'll win?" At his nod she asks. "What is it?"

"You'll tell me where your boss is."

"Ha! Good luck, I'd rather lose."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Do you care for this person all that much that you would give up your life for him?"

Sonya was sure that she hadn't said that.

"Let me clear it up for you. See that dart board over there?" He nods his head in its direction, though his eyes remain on the girl. His free arm shot out quickly just as soon as her gaze located it.

A dart stuck into the board in the bullseye and within seconds the cork board turned purple disolving in a cluster of bubbles. Widened eyes falls back onto the gambler's face.

"Tell me who he is or this second dart will get very familiar with your..."

She looked down when something glass touched her thigh. The arm he's had around her waist had dropped lower and in his hand is another dart filled with who knows what aimed at her genitalia. Blushing from anger and embarrassment, she nods. "His name is Iron, Dager, Lord. He comes from some noble family," She shakes her head as if her words sound strange to her. "He said that he's sick of living in a world of ruins and abandon. That we should all have the same rights as the people who threw us away."

"Meaning all of the war heros?" He asks.

Nodding, she goes on. "He said that you're all living these cushy lives while the rest of the world is suffering, and that you should be made to pay for it. You'd only get in the way of his plans."

"How does he know about us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Believing her, he stands. "Take me to him."

"But you only asked who. I never said that I would take you to him."

"Do I need to remind you that you're winning right now?" He gives her side a tight squeeze, glad to see that she shakes her head to answer. "Very good. We'll use my ship. Come on."

She's practically pulled from the stool and forced ahead of him. To the diners and other patrons the two look like lovers walking closely together but in reality, one of them is silently wishing to get away while wondering how she'd let herself get into this situation.

77777

Cyan turned in time to thwart the blade back with his own but the force behind it knocked his 53 year old body from the bed, luckily into his wheel chair. Left hand on the left wheel, right hand holding his sword; Cyan backs himself up as his attacker crosses over his bed. Its dark enough to keep the person a shadow, but light enough to make out that he is indeed human. The swords clash heatedly, sparks flash through the air revealing a very angry hard face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellows Cyan over the noise of their clashes; the wheel of his chair still stroked in order to back him up.

The fierce assalt continued and using the handcap of the man to his advantage, Sesto spins out of the way to the man's blind side and with a hard backhand swing toward the back of the man's head but ends up disappointed when his sword slices through air rather than bone. Cyan jabbed the man in his gut with the sheath of his sword knocking him back against the bed. Wheeling towards the door he's grabbed from behind by his ponytail and dragged to the floor on his side. Grunting in pain of the impact, he lifts his sword to block the attack aimed at his shoulder. Sparks spray out again as the cold steel brushes hard against the others' blade. Rolling out of the way so the tip met with the floor, Cyan scoots himself against the wall. He's not down yet.

Calling for help would be pointless as this castle's walls are thick stone and the only way anything would be heard is if you were right up on the door. It's time to unleash his true power. A blue auro glows around the retainer; his muscles swell with adrenaline. Letting out a battle cry he launches himself into the air delivering his deadliest attack.

77777

"So what's your name?"

The angry woman glances at her captor then straight ahead; she had nothing else to lose so she answered his question. "Sonya."

"Sonya?" He said it as if it were an exotic gem. "I like it. Where're you from, Sonya?"

"Tzen."

"My you have come a long way. What on earth are you doing here?"

"My family was taken by the war... and because of that I was kicked out of my home- or what was left of it. I've tried dozens of times to get a job; apparently a woman is only good for one thing."

"I don't agree with that type of logic- regardless what your boss thinks." He can see his ship in the near distance. "I really would have given you a job."

She had to wonder what he'd meant by 'would have'. "What do you mean?"

"I'm opening a casino in the desert. I'm not sure when construction will take place, could be another 3 years until its built but the dream is there."

"And what would I have been?"

"A waitress. You can walk around handing out food and drink?"

She blushed. There was no way he was serious about this.

"The one I currently have is in Zozo, you know. You would have fit right in too."

"But?"

He stops, the ship is right before them. Sonya was in awe of it. She's seen it flying through the sky but never close up. Its amazing. A luxury this man surely takes advantage of.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He'd asked when seeing her expression. "Ten rooms, a kitchen and living quartre. Its great."

"I'll bet."

Nodding, Setzer releases his hold of the woman. She expected him to open the door so they could enter but instead he looked down at his boots. "Sonya, I don't exactly know how to say this but... You should be very happy that you've been winning so far, but unfortunately there was a catch to your victory."

"A catch?"

"Yes. You see, I'm the one who made the bet that you would tell me the things that I'd wanted to know."

In protest the girl snaps. "But we haven't gone anywhere."

Lifting her hand into his own, raising it palm up and open he sighs. "Your boss is already onboard, and I'll have a word or two with him. But you've made the mistake of gambling when you weren't clear on the consequences."

Before she could realize what that meant the poisoned dart sticks sharply into her palm, the prick causing her eye to wince. "Ow!" Panic set in as her heart rate picked up on its own.

"I bet that you would tell me the things that I wanted to know, which means that I am the one whose beaten you. You were only winning on the half that you would sell yourself out and tell me in order to stay alive- you've done a wonderful job." He smiles in a friendly manner. "I'm sorry because its a shame how this had turned out. I really could have used you." He catches her falling body to place her gently onto the grass. "Sadly you'll feel every bit of pain until your insides finish disolving."

He was sure she'd be screaming if the poison wasn't constricting her throat muscles closed. It's better that way. He'd like the secrecy of catching Edgar off guard. He knew something was wrong with the man but had no idea it had gotten to this extent. He hoped that he was wrong though. He'd known him as Gerad and the man seemed to fall to old habits as he isn't 100% sure but he'd heard Edgar say that his middle name was Roni once upon a time, or perhaps Sabin had told him. He's uncertain of where Lord comes from, there was a noble family by that name it could very well be his mother's maiden name. He'd be a Welks if he ever had to go under cover and use a false last name to his anagramed given name. Tugging the door of the ship open he can tell already that something is wrong. He'd left the music playing from before and its now been turned off, the lamps once lit are now blown out and the stiffness in the air was thick enough to touch.

"Edgar," He calls out after closing the door. Keeping his voice casual, he continued calling into the air. "I didn't see Terra. I don't believe she's there anymore. She may well have gone home by now." Walking softly towards the living room his gaze looks around the dark room. There aren't that many places to hide in here, he'd find the man eventually. "Perhaps we should go to her home in New Mobliz?"

"Perhaps we should indeed." Replied Edgar from where it sounded like the hall leading to the stairs that go to the second floor.

Heading in that direction, Setzer asks. "Edgar, what was your middle name again?"

"Roni. Yourself?"

"I don't have one."

"That's really a shame. But, why the sudden interest?"

"Just curiosity."

"Oh. Well then maybe I should give you one, oldman, how's about... Deceased."

Smiling Setzer shakes his head. 'So he's already figured it out that I know, that or he's tired of waiting around for the assualt.'

Stepping to the entry way he dodges quickly to his right as an arrow whizzes by. A solid thump into the wooden wall told him it had made contact, and the small groan of the wood told him that it was a strong shot and the tip of the arrow was undoubtedly sticking out from the otherside. Edgar means business.

Touching inside his coat Setzer assessed his arsenal. 'One more poisonous dart. Two tranquilizers. Five decks of cards and ten die.'

He wouldn't dare want to throw those on his ship, so digging into that pocket he removes 5 of them setting the dangerous blocks down on the coffee table. Heading through the hall he can hear his opponents foot steps walking around above him; it didn't surprise him that the moment he'd turned the corner for the stairs he had to dodge three more arrows. The snapping of a band told him that Edgar is thankfully not using his autocross and is instead equipped with his recurve.

"I take it by your haste to fire at me I won't be getting upstairs?" He calls over the four stairs before him up into the hall.

"I like to think of it more as a game of 'quick fire'. If you're faster than me you should have no problem in getting up here."

"Alright. Draw." Removing a box from an outer pocket he removes the entire deck and takes five cards from the 52.

These are no ordinary playing cards, though they may look it from the design imprinted on them But each one is made a very fine thin sheet of metal. They're like Shadow's shurikan only much thinner making the speed much faster when thrown.

"Ready?" Edgar calls down to him. "Fire!"

An arrow came his way splitting in half, easily severed by the card the second card whips past Edgar and when the man moved out of its path Setzer was up the stairs and into the hall following after the third. Seeing that his opponent has ducked and taken his eyes from him, he slips into the closest room beside himself. Hiding within it around the corner, he'd left the door open so not to give his position away.

"Hn. I heard your foot steps gambler... I know which room you're in." Heading in that direction he turns around when hearing a breath from behind him in another room. 'Is someone else onboard?'

"Edgar, you don't have to do this," Says Setzer.

Iron looks ahead of him to a different room. How can Setzer's voice be coming from there? He heard the man's foot steps and they went into room 3. He's sure of it, but his voice came from room 6. Turning in that direction he walks slowly toward his prey.

"I really think that I do have to do this... you see, this world isn't going to get any better if the people in it remain under the state of mind that they're in." He cautiously looks into the open door.

If he hadn't heard the man's boots on the floor he'd of been stabbed in the back by a spray of 5 battle cards. The thin sheets stuck into the wall in a diagonal causing Edgar to move into the room he'd been peeking into. Setzer had moved to room 4.

"Not as easy shooting arrows at me this way as it is for me to shoot cards at you, is it Edgar?"

Again it sounded as though the man were in another room. He'd looked over his shoulder to where Setzer had run and he was sure it was room 4. He probably switched rooms when he'd moved into this one. Damn him.

"That's a very cute trick you're doing with your voice... But it won't work."

"Is it a trick?"

His voice is coming from room 5.

"Or is there a way into each room from a secret all," He continued speaking now sounding as if he's in room 1. "it is my ship."

Iron jumped when the man's voice sounded from directly behind him. But the room, minus himself, is empty. That little fuck could be anywhere.

"Give up. Stop whatever it is you're planning and let us help you." He speaks in his normal voice so that his position isn't given away from the man figuring out that room 4 has been silent. At age 7 he'd learned from his father how to throw his voice around. He can project it from a good many yards away. If Edgar would leave the room he's in, he can tranquilize the man and bring him back to Figaro for help. Then no one else will lose their life like that woman Sonya had.

Alerted when Edgar's boots move into the hall he listens carefully for when the man passes by. Edgar's foot steps are heavy, but creeping. Magnified by the silence all around them. When he'd passed room 4 Setzer quietly stepped out of the room behind him, tranquilizer dart drawn, and aimed at his friend's neck he waits for the right moment to make the hit. To his surprise Edgar dashed down the hall causing him to throw the dart, the king spun on his heels easily grabbing the dart from the air tossing it back at the man. Setzer swatted the dart from its path; it clattered to the floor rolling toward his boot. Digging into his pocket he isn't fast enough to avoid the attack and takes a hard punch to the face, popping his head against the wall beside him. Edgar grabbed him by the wrist holding it tight and hauling him up to stand where he then delivers blow after blow into the man's stomach; pleased when hearing that something glass got broken beneath his fist. He knows that Setzer can't fight without his toys, the man has pedestrian sword skills, and no martial arts training. He's a sitting duck once you remove his hands... that may actually be a good idea. He squeezes the wrist tightly in his grasp.

Setzer grunts in mild pain, but he holds fast to the dice he'd removed.

"Oh what? You look stressed." Looking at the balled hand, he cocks a brow. "Did you want to throw those? Too bad oldman..." He tisks. "how 'bout you give them to me." He shakes the man's wrist back and forth. "Come on, give them to me."

"No." His eye winces when Edgar's grip becomes even tighter around his wrist.

"I could break your boney little wrist easily; so which would you prefer? No use of one hand or loss of your weapons?"

Opening his hand the small blocks of die fall into Edgar's palm. Smiling he examines them. "My, you are all tricks, aren't you. They look just like real dice, only they're made of... what is this chalk? Tell me, do you have a line of handkerchiefs you'd like to strangle me with." He laughs mockingly and bounces the dice in his hand, smiling at the single red painted heart in the place where the single dot should be. "A smoke screen? Very clever... I think I'll humor you and throw them- just to see where this would have gone."

Tossing the dice against the wall they explode into a fog of white dust covering the hall within seconds. Setzer honestly didn't think it would have been easy but Edgar did what he had intended to do for him. Kneeing the man in the groin he leaves him howling in pain and dashes down the hall and stairs into the living room. Removing the other sheets of cards out of their boxes he tosses the box to the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Iron bellowed when recovering.

Tossing the recurve from his belt, he unsnaps the autocrossbow that was pinned to his side. It already has a row of arrows placed inside; the rest of his arsenal of bolts and quarrels line the inside of his cape. Its no hindrence to him being the fastest draw in any land. Stalking out of the hall and down the stairs he's met with the assualt. The cards are coming at him like a machine is launching them rather than a man. He runs the length of the room with the blades of metal at his tail. Setzer has only to make the slightest turn in his standing to follow the man. When the 52 run out, he quickly moves another deck into his palm and with his other hand swept across their tops they fan out again slicing into anything in the room but his quick moving target. He'll have to find a way to get an advantage over the man.

Iron dropped his weight to the floor rolling back in the direction he'd just ran from and straightening to stand he launches the arrows from the bow at the gambler. A few arrows were snapped in half the others had to be dodged but Setzer recovered quickly and began tossing the cards again. Around Iron goes again, only this time he runs from left to right waiting for the man's balance and speed to alter before making his move, which is ducking down and darting right under the man's outstretched arm. There!

Before he can switch his angle he's slammed into and knocked to the floor. Edgar shouldered him so hard it was like being beaten with a cannon ball; getting up into a kneel, he holds a hand to his chest to catch his knocked out breath. Looking up when hearing the man's approach he swallowed hard when his gaze meets with the tip of several arrow points.

Looking higher until his eyes meet with Edgar's he says softly. "Only a coward would hit a man who's unarmed." He removes his coat then tossing it aside.

Sneer on his lips and lust for death in his dark blue eyes, he growls out. "Then consider me shaking."

He fires...


	9. Drag

Warning: Sex

...

It was a bright summer morning. Setzer would never forget it because he'd had the most wonderful apple pancakes for breakfast. He'd slept over at his best friend Thadeous's home, after the two had spent the day looking for lizards and frogs; being 13 and 14 the two would no longer stick the poor things into buckets of muddy water to be stirred about while they play warlocks bent on casting dark spells over the other children. Now, they merely collected them to breed as over-sized pets that would destroy their enemies. That's much more civilized, they'd come to believe. 

Mrs. De'Marco had told the two to remove the disgusting things from the table and take them into Thad's room; they had a box with holes waiting for the creatures beneath the older boy's bed. Pulling them out from within their night clothes, the tucked shirt and pockets; Thadeous sleeps in a night gown and hid the things in his underwear. It was after they'd put the lizards and frogs away that the strangest things took place. Thadeous decided to talk about girls. Setzer had no interest in the female gender at the time, his only goals in life being what he would be eating, or where he would be going. He'd have time for women, he supposed, when he became a man. But his friend was determined and continued the conversation about butterflies in his stomach, and eathquakes in his hands over this girl named, Rebecca. Having her described to him, Setzer agreed that she did infact sound pretty, though he did wonder why he's never seen the girl. He doesn't always hang out with the male but he sees him in passing, which is why its odd that he's never seen her. Demitry, his other best friend, has never mentioned her either. And as Setzer began to wonder what that situation said about his friend, Thadeous then dropped the bomb. 

"I'm thinking about kissing her." He said, his puberty broken voice heightening all the more from nerves. 

"Will you?" Setzer asked in honest wonder. He'd like to know what its like, for the future. Thadeous isn't the oldest of the trio but he seemed to be maturing the fastest since neither he nor Demitry have hit female interest yet. 

"I will but..." He trailed off. 

"What?" 

"I wanna be good at it... I thought that maybe I should practice first- you know- with someone who'll give me an honest opinion." 

"I'm no expert but... wouldn't that be considered cheating?" He looks up at his friend from his place on the floor, his attention was on the moving box until just then. 

Thad, who's seated on the bed, looks down at Setzer with hope-filled eyes. "Not if she doesn't know." 

"She'll know," Setzer said in a very sure voice. "my mother says women know everything. And the less they get on you about it the worse off you'll be because they're plotting your downfall on a much grander scale." 

"You're mother is talking about women, this is only a fourteen year old girl." 

"True. But my mother was fourteen once, so she would know." 

Thad rolled his large brown eyes. "Rebecca won't know unless you tell her." 

"Why on earth would I tell her?" Setzer asked himself more than his friend. "I don't even know her." He picks up a lizard moving it around the box as though it were a toy rather than a living creature. Beside him his friend figits. Turning his head he sees the male raise his brows in question. Then it sank in. "Listen Thad, I know I have long hair, but I'm not a girl." 

"You don't have to be. We're just kissing," Insisted the desparate male, praying his friend wouldn't now punch him in the nads and leave. "I won't tell anyone about it, and I don't think of you as a girl." 

Setzer gave his friend a long look. "Dumb how you say the better part last." And with a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Alright. But we swear to secrecy," He points a commanding finger at the other boy. "and this won't be an everyday thing; just until you kiss her." 

"I promise." The older boy crossed his finger over his heart. 

Taking the promise to merit Setzer turns to face the male, one knee at a time until his twisted body straightened on a diagonal. "Okay. What do I do?" He asked. 

His cheeks were held a little too quickly as his friend tugged him up from his seated position so that the distance between them wouldn't put a strain on either of them. Thad's lips were soft and warm, his parted mouth expelled breaths that tasted like apple and syrup. Setzer imagened that his kiss tasted as much the same, maybe a bit more buttery since he doesn't use a lot of syrup but overdoes it on the butter. It was when Thadeous made a pleasent hum in the back of his throat that Setzer pushed away, chuckling. 

"Well, if she likes pancakes she'll love you." Leaning back up he gives the boy a extra peck on the lips. "It seemed fine to me." 

Thad smiled giving his friend a shove on the shoulder. "You were alright too." 

"Thanks." He scoots up to take a seat on the bed. His legs were killing him being crushed beneath his body. 

"Sure," He seemed to have more to say but instead kicked at the fringe on the throw rug that peeks out from beneath his bed. "So... what'd you like most about it? Anything I can improve on?" 

Setzer cocked a brow, then shook his head. "No. It was fine." Hopping from the bed, he added. "And I won't kiss you with tongues like you're older sister does with her boyfriend." He had no snark or snide in his voice. Just dropping a bit of information. "Now let's get dressed and go catch some bugs for our army." 

He stripped off his night clothes putting on what he'd worn the other day, Thadeous does the same. 

Twenty-nine year old Setzer had a faint smile on his face as he remembered that day. He wondered why he would remember it though. To preserve the memory? To remind him of the fact that he, regardless what some think, is indeed not a homosexual. Any other contact with the male gender had been through harmless flirting with Sabin, always enjoyable; flirting with random strangers who, while having intentions, back away when he tells them that he is not interested. He's actually made good friends with some of them, the ones that don't take the "no" too hard. But other than verbally, that kiss with his childhood best friend was the only time he'd ever been intimately touched by a male and knowing that, he's decided that the memory was hard for him to preserve in a safe place where it won't become corrupt or tainted due to what is happening to him presently. 

His mistake played out before him just then. 

Iron had fired at him just as he'd launched himself backward to get out of the way of the arrows. He'd forgotten one key thing about the automatic weapon; the spray of arrows went in any direction they pleased after the straight path of the first two. But rather than get out of the way, he'd ended up tacked to the wall that he hadn't realized he was close to. His left arm wound up extended out a bit, his arm pinned by two arrows that luckily missed sticking into him and instead grazed him on the way through his shirt sleeve. The last arrow pierced through his left thigh, just above his knee. Setzer bit his tongue to avoid crying out in pain, he would not give Iron the satisfaction, or at least that's what his intentions were but the man had found his weakness. He made no move, showed no sign of care when Iron threatened to burn his ship to the ground with him on it. He didn't care when the man tugged at his hair exclaiming that he'd thought he was wearing a powdered wig and would love to cut it all off, Setzer also held strong when Iron examined the bleeding leg and with a hand on the back of his thigh pushed and pulled his leg over the arrow, as though the hole were being fucked by the wooden stick. But in the end it was his leg that screwed him over, while the pain was excruciating it didn't bother him as much as what Iron had said. 

"I'd always wondered if you ever found pleasure in pain," Tearing open Setzer's shirt, a clattering from the buttons sound as they hit the wood floor. His fingers traced down his scarred torso like they were going over bumps of hidden rocks on a smooth path. "like maybe you'd done all this to yourself, or asked a lover to..." 

When his hand reached for the waistband on Setzer's pants, he stupidly recoiled and lashed out with his free hand. The fist landing Iron against the ear. When the alter fell away, Setzer tried to kick him with his free leg but missed. Iron shoved it back against the wall with his hand, a wicked grin spread across his face then. Now he'd done it. Setzer's eyes had trained on the man like a serpant eager to strike if its prey got any closer, but being tacked to the wall had a disadvantage for him. 

"Should have guessed that your pride would be your breaking point." In one swift motion he jerked the man's tights down leaving them on where the arrow was sticking out. "Not Terra, she's a strong woman, you'd let her take care of herself; your ship you could rebuild in time, you've done it once before you can always do it again. So finally, I see what would break the cool, cheerful exterior of the pilot." 

"Iron stop." Setzer said in an odd voice he didn't even know he had. It had warning. It had fear. 

"Iron? Funny, before you were bent on calling me Edgar? Was it because you thought that you could break through to him? Or perhaps..." He lifts the man's flaccid member, bringing it to his lips. "If I were Edgar, you would encourage me to go." He licked beneath the two with testing laps, wrapping his lips around the head for the briefest second. 

Setzer recoiled, sickness churned in his gut. 

Iron laughed in a thick rich tone. He was going to enjoy this. Maybe Sonya's screw-up wasn't so bad after all. 

And so there they were, Iron's fingers digging powerfully, painfully into Setzer's thigh leaving purple bruises in their place. The man's other arm is barred over his gut hard enough to squeeze vomit from the gambler's mouth if he'd held any harder. Iron had wedged himself behind him against the wall; his leg slid up over the arrow but not off, the end with the feathers is still exposed. And in one hard thrust the alter found his way inside of Setzer's body. The pain was a nightmare on top of a nightmare; and Setzer only hoped that his inner walls would bleed to make the movement easier or Iron's semen would finally manage to coat him as it worked in and out. He hated him. He hated the man more than he hated the empire who killed his family and friends. He hated him for every pleasured groan Iron made in his friends voice, he hated himself for his own pained cries into the silence of his ship as it mixed with the voilent slapping of their skin, but he hated himself even more for the few moans that slipped out of himself when the bastard's dick hit him in the right place. Iron laughed every time, tightening the grip around his stomach as if he were attempting to snap him in half. At least his body hadn't betrayed him, he remained limp between the legs. Setzer wondered how much longer this could go on, and gratefully the posser's arm moved up to his collarbone, his back arched poorly against the obstructing wall, while he climaxed into the smaller man's body. 

Iron just allowed his weight to drop forward right there. Setzer didn't even have the strength to cry out when he hit the floor after their combined weight slid him forcefully from the arrows in his leg and shirt. Iron's massive, but trim, 170 pound body beat out his small 139 easily and the jerk just laid there a moment before finally rolling off. Sweaty, and angry, all Setzer could do was lay there, ass out, panting. Iron lifted himself to a sitting position to take in the scene. It was just as he thought it would be... hillarious. Chuckling, he slaps the man's naturally pale ass admiring the squishing sound between his cheeks. He'd actually tilted his head back and laughed when Setzer began to curl in on himself. Only problem was that instead of crying in pain or hurt, the man seemed to be laughing... 

66666 

Sesto thwarted two of Cyan's attacks, his arm was nearly taken off by the third and quickly he shifted his weight so the armor took the brunt of the blow. He looked surprised when the sword slashed the armor clean through, and the chunk fell to the floor causing a loud bang. Arm exposed, Sesto switched the sword to the covered arm in order to keep the exposed one safe from the fourth blow that was aimed for his gut. Now's his chance. The sword stabbed through the chest plate but the diamond mail stopped the sword easily, and it careened off to the side. As Cyan's useless legs gave out on him when his desparate attack was through, he grunted in pain feeling Sesto's elbow, covered in metal, slam into the back of his head to further assert his decline to the floor. 

Face down, he pushes himself up with as much force as his weak arms could muster only to fall limply back to the floor. 

Sesto snorted seeing the bleeding body, but he grinned watching the head, unbalanced from Cyan's nose and chin rocking back and forth until it fell onto its side. 

"Cyan!" The boy cried out as he came in through the window. 

Sesto wasn't in time to move and the child clamped his teeth down into his neck, which failed to be covered by armor, and with the discharge from a monster he'd drawn in before returning to Doma for dinner, he froze the man in a block of shimmering, absolute zero, ice. Sliding himself free of the man, Gau felt himself tremble in anger. How could this happen? If only he had been a little bit sooner in his return he could have... he could have... 

Dropping to the stone floor, Cyan's head held in his lap, the boy tilts his head back and howls. "Gauuuuuu!" 

66666 

"What's so funny? Don't tell me you'd actually enjoyed it?" Iron stood on shaking legs. He feels kind of funny actually. "You're a sicker puppy than I had thought." 

"I was only laughing at myself..." He grunted as his stomach heaved a bit. "I was laughing because I must look so pitiful right now." 

"Oh." Iron smiled. "Its awful big of you to see the humor in your own downfall." 

"Yes, I do... you should be laughing as well, you know." He tried to roll over onto his back where he hoped the pain would hurt less, but it was futile. "You're in a much worse spot than me." 

"Why? Have you got crabs?" He laughed heartilly. 

"No. My father always told me that..." He stopped trying to roll over. It was just too painful. "if you intend to laugh at another persons misfortune that you should laugh harder at your own." Wriggling, he tries to pull up his pants. He can at least pull that off. "And from where I am, you've got plenty to laugh about." 

Iron didn't like where this was going, he was actually starting to further sweat where he should be cooling off by now. "You fuck... what have you done?" 

"No no... you've done it to yourself." His pants were tugged high enough to cover his thighs. "Those dice you threw in the hallway, if you'd bothered to notice two of them had red hearts painted on them... that paint, my dear advisary... was poison. And you've enhaled quite a deal of it. Its actually a wonder you can still see straight." Setzer felt another surge of pain, and a faint chuckle escaped his mouth. 

Iron slapped his shoulder when it felt as though something touched him. But nothing was there. Its not true. It can't be true. He's bluffing. "You're lying... you would never do that to Edgar." 

"You're right, I would never do it to Edgar... but I'd gladly do it to you." He can feel sleep coming over him. "I actually felt bad when you'd tossed those dice, but now... you can burn in hell for all I care." 

Shaking his head, he dropped to the floor, grabbing Setzer around the throat. "Give me the antidote!" He barked. 

"No." 

"Rrrr!" His grip tightened. 

"Go ahead.." He said in a strain. "kill me. You'll never find the antidote because I don't keep my things just laying around... and if you kill me you'll die within a week." 

"You shit!" Releasing the male's neck, he stands swaying a bit from dizziness. "You'll have to find it for yourself... you won't lay here and take it." He laughed in a frightened shake. "I can go get it for the both of us... just tell me where you've hidden it." 

"I've become immuned to my posions a long time ago." He closed his eyes. 

"Setzer! Setzer!" Kneeling, he shakes the man. 

Blinking, he smiles. "Maybe you'll find something at the castle... maybe..." 

Dropping the sleeping man back to the floor, he snapped out. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" 

Iron had to get back to the castle. How long did Setzer say he had? A week? That's plenty of time. He can make it! Hurrying to where the bird is tied, he stumbled numerous times along the way, but once he was outside the man fled the ship aiming for Figaro. Pushing the bird as hard as he could go. 

66666 

Locke, feather on the pen tip tickling under his nose, thought deeply about all the things he's learned in the past two days. So far as he knows, Edgar started acting strangely in the ninth month: "He'd been upset during dinner" is what the maid had told him and not long after that he'd beaten the woman with a heavy hand. Chancellor Arnold who'd come around days ago, mentioned that Edgar had been a little more huffy lately. That he behaved as though he were running out of time to do something but never mentioned what. He'd just assumed that it was for the party on the 31st. Appearances have to be worked on. Locke didn't think that that was the case because Edgar needed no appearance, everything about the man was genuine and wonderful. But recently his behavior is strange, alarming even. He'd checked out the armory and sure enough not a single lock had been broken. There are no hidden tunnels or rooms down there, which could only mean that whomever 'stole' the weapons from Figaro castle, didn't actually take them but had them handed to them. Locke didn't want to believe Edgar would do something like that but then he never would believe that his lover would take him against his will either. There was one thing... on the door handle. Some strange black substance stuck to his finger. Washing it off was no easy task it was practically like tar but once wet down and soaped the rest came off on a towel. That night Locke had the weirdest dream about he and Edgar fighting, he wasn't sure what it was about but they nearly came to blows then Edgar stormed away. He tried to chase after him, but he'd gotten in his own way, or at least, someone who looked like him. His hair was black, not the ash grey peppered brown that it naturally is, his eyes were darker than the light hazel they really are. It was strange to see himself looking like that, even weirder to have it try to touch him and the power behind that wanted contact was so real Locke felt sick just at the thought and quickly moved away before it had happened. 

He'd woken up in a cold sweat and was completely out of breath. He didn't sleep the rest of the night and instead asked about the two men who were riddled with arrows. It was a shame that he could not question the men personally. The other guards knew nothing about their leaving but the men at the stable confirmed that Edgar had gone out with them, and only Edgar came back but he had the two guard's birds with him. The stableman said that it was very strange that the king seemed so... out-of-sorts he almost was a walking corpse. Then as if he knew where he was he'd straightened up and marched back into the castle as if life were one big party and he was the main attraction. All very strange. The two men who saw Edgar dangling from the balcony talked mostly of how histerical the king seemed, how he was sure that someone had pushed him over when they had seen no one. Just as Locke was about to leave the room the one man who'd actually seen Edgar a moment before he'd gone over stopped him to say. 

"There is one thing, though. His majesty had a tear in the back of his shirt." 

"A tear?" 

"Yeah. I thought that maybe he'd brushed something during his frantic search but there was no evidence of it. I don't even think that he'd noticed it and I was too embarrassed to point it out." He added the end with a note of shame and humiliation of his weakness. It wasn't enough that there was a tear but that Edgar was in his bathrobe and little else. 

"What was he wearing?" Locke asked much to the guards prayers that he would not. 

"Bathrobe." 

"Thank you." He'd asked them to go. 

Checking the bathrobe for himself his eyes widened seeing the tear. It was a lot larger than he would have thought. There was no way Edgar would have missed this. It was impossible with the length of it. But the thing that struck Locke the hardest was that it had a bit of black gunk on it. The stuff seemed to be showing up everywhere an accident had taken place. But what was it? Oil from Edgar's machines. The man adored engineering and often did have swipes of oil smudged her and there on his person, but this stuff... it could be coagulated. Gumming up from time passed. 

The feather tickled under his nose as he brushed it back and forth in thought. 'I need a break... I wonder what cook's made for lunch?' 

... 

Edgar Figaro walked into Figaro castle completely drained. His eyelids were heavy, nearly closed; his posture was slumped even at the knees, his hands nearly dragged on the floor. He looked beaten and weathered. His mind is a bog, thick and gone almost completely. His feet heavy, buried ankle deep in mud holding him in place so that his body stands slanted rather than erect. He hadn't even heard the guards when they greeted him at the door, just continued to his room; if he even knew where it was. Thankfully his body was moving on automatic. By the time he'd reached the bedroom, servants ignored, he only had to wait a moment before he could step into a hot bath. One foot at a time his body submerged to the neck and he finally felt himself relax. His thoughts allowed themselves to clear up. Only when they had it didn't make much sense. The last thing he could recall and actually give merit to was being in his office one day. He'd been startled? Maybe he'd broken something? He can't recall how many days have gone by. Was he asleep? No. He wouldn't have been outside of the castle if that were the case. 

So all these images... whom do they belong to? These people he'd never seen before; landscapes, so he must have travelled someplace; it looked as though he'd been strangling Setzer; he had thrown up in a field... The early light cast shadows across the fields slowly dying grass but the thing that stuck with him was how rich in color his vomit had been. A very dark, almost black red. It had him wondering as he'd grabbed ahold of the rein of his Chocobo if he had had nothing but wine to drink in the last two days, and if so, had he gotten so drunk he'd done something stupid? 

Sitting up, he pulled the band from his hair. The ponytail was up much higher than he'd normally place it and when it fell down it was greasy to the touch. How long had he gone without a bath? His hair fell about his head in a stringy, clumpy mess. Wiping his forehead from, what he'd hoped to the Goddesses was sweat. Edgar looks down at his hand and a chill runs through him. 

'Blood... it's blood.' 

It was as if his body had a mind of its own, and he thrashed about in the water spilling it over the edge of the tub onto the cold stone floor. Edgar thought he'd drown due to loss of his motor-skills sinking him beneath the scolding water. His arms and legs, even his hips had a mind of their own as he was jerked about in the water. 

"Help me! Somebody!" He called out into his bedroom. 

But his cries would have to be loud enough to pierce through the bathroom walls and door, and the bedroom walls into his common room where, outside of the bedroom, stood two guards. 

A low laugh filled his ears when they weren't invaded by bubbling, thundering rolls of water washing in and out of them. 

("I'll say this much about you Edgar, you're damned for trying to rid yourself of me.") 

Iron sounded different for some reason. Tired. Almost asleep. And just as suddenly as the involuntary movement started, it stopped. Leaving Edgar heaving and panicked over when he'd experience the next one. But he'll at least be on dry terms during it. Climbing from the tub, he wrapped himself in his robe; water dripped from his body onto the floor leaving a trail where he'd walked. The king felt like a child wishing for his parents bed and room, where nothing but safety awaited him. Only problem with this desire is that both parents are dead. Climbing into his own bed, he pulls the cover around him leaving only his soggy head peeking out of the blanket. He shivered and trembled beneath the blanket though his body isn't cold. It feels more inward; like he'd been sitting in the root cellar with no clothes or boots on. 

'Iron must have had control of my body... by the Gods what have I done?' He closed his eyes trying to remember every detail of the past few days but nothing came to him. 

Iron must be blocking his thoughts from Edgar just as he had from him. 

'Damn him...' He closes his eyes. 'But I'm back now... I can breathe again.' Body stiff, he straightens his legs painfully down the length of the bed to return the circulation to them that had been lost when he'd scrunched into a ball. 

The door opened with a low creak. Locke walked into the room scratching his head in thought. He needs something to eat, but all that running around in the heat has gotten him a little dirty with sweat so he needed to change his clothes and wash up a bit before going to the sitting room. He'd almost missed the lump in the bed but Edgar had been rolling over and his risen knee caught his eye. 

"E-... Edgar?" He couldn't believe it. What was he doing back here? When did he get back? And why hadn't the guards said anything when he came in? "You're back!" 

Dropping the reason he had come into the room, he strides over to the bed wrapping his arms firmly around the lump. 

"Locke..." A tear came to his eye and he wrapped his arms around the male in return, and is raised to a sit by the smaller male pulling him up. 

Hearing his lover crying any urge to exact revenge on the man for rough-housing with him washed away and his grip tightened; one hand stroked through Edgar's messy hair. "Hey, hey ssshhh..." He tried soothing the man's tears. He'd never seen Edgar cry. Not even when his parents had died, he knew that Edgar had but he'd done it privately and the only evidence he had was the red rim around his eyes and the dampness on his cheeks. 

"Locke... I feel like I'm losing my mind." He said outright. 

"Its true you've been acting a little funny, but I don't think you're losing your mind." He's planting soothing kissing along Edgar's jaw and neck. 

Shaking his head, Edgar silently disagrees. 

Locke continued making soothing sounds to the hurt male. It was grating on him that he didn't know what to say to the man he loves, but Edgar's never shown this side of himself before so it's a little startling. He doesn't want to say something that will make it worse. But he's sure that his not saying something isn't making it any better. Pulling from the hug to look at Edgar's face, he sees fear shining through those handsome azure eyes. He's serious about this. 

"Edgar..." Noticing the grease and... what is that, blood? Locke reached out and touched his fingers to Edgar's scalp, looking at his tips when he'd brought them back down his eyes widen. "Edgar, you're bleeding." 

Shaking his head, he says. "It isn't mine." His eyes watered again. "I think... I think I might have killed someone." 

Locke kept himself from a shocked gasp, but his eyes betrayed him. And Edgar looked away ashamed. Locke took that as a sign not to mention the things he'd been asking around the castle. But hearing Edgar speak confirmed it all. He really had beaten up the maid. There's a good chance that he was the one who'd killed his guards. He may have even been the one who'd stabbed the Chancellor. 

"Edgar..." He'd started to say something but was cut off. 

"At first I'd only been seeing someone in the castle... but lately... its as if he'd gotten inside of me and I-.." He began to cough. 

The violent outburst shook his ribcage, hunching him over as he coughed into his hand. Even in pain his manners and upbrigning shine through telling him not to spread his germs around. Locke patted him on the back to help the spell go away. 

"I'll get you some water." He rushed into the sitting room and poured a glass of water for the man returning quickly, he helped him drink it by holding the glass and tilting it slightly. 

Spilling some off to the side of his mouth, Edgar drank hungrily and steadily, at first, but another wave of coughs sprayed the water from his mouth and all over the blanket over his lap. 

"You're bleeding!" Exclaimed the treasure hunter looking at the mess on the blanket. 

Looking at his hand, Edgar learned that it was coming from his mouth but another place as well; a warm trickle ran down his nose, lips and chin. 

"I'll get the doctor!" Locke could scarsely hide the fear and panic in his tone as he dashed to the other room. 

Edgar could hear Locke ordering the guard to get the doctor. His mind raced wondering what was wrong with him. Had he been injured in battle? Did he fall? On the hazy ride back to the castle, he'd felt assualted by monsters that weren't really there. Heard voices calling out to him, mocking or laughing, that also weren't there. As another wave of coughs came on, in the back of his mind he could hear another person coughing as well... it sounded like... 

'Setzer... he... he'd poisoned Iron!' 

"The doctor is on his way." Locke rubs his lover's back trying to comfort him the best his unmedical hands could. "Goddess, you're sweating bad." Running into the bathroom and nearly slipping on the water that had dripped on the floor he wets the rag down, bringing it back to the room he places it on Edgar's forehead. "Here, lay back. You rest a minute." 

"Locke..." His voice sounds so distant, and he only hoped it was from fatigue rather than slipping away for Iron to take his place again. 

"What?" 

"I've been poisoned." He practically spat it out his voice was in such a strain, gentle coughs shake him only a bit and stop quickly. 

Before Locke could bark for the doctor again the man walked into the room. 

"He said he'd been poisoned." Locke moved aside for the man. 

"Poisoned? Hmm. I'll have to do some test to see what kind, but I should be able to cure him. It'll be risky because I don't know how long its been in his system." 

"What can I do?" He refused to feel helpless and stand by doing nothing for the man he loves. 

"You can get me some clean water, and keep a rag pressed to his head to break the fever. He's burning up." 

Nodding Locke walked into the bathroom to fetch a bucket from the cabinet. Whoever did this to Edgar will pay dearly. 

66666 

Setzer felt the softness beneath his head and body before he was able to open his heavy eyelids. He must have made it to the couch, but opening his eyes to a vision blurred, he could guess that he wasn't in his livingroom but infact his bedroom. But how? He never could have made it this far on his own. Someone must be here. 

A shaking breath let go of a sigh off to his right. Turning his head he smiled seeing Terra walk into view. "You're awake." 

"Thank you." 

"Thank you." The woman nearly cried. "You really scared me, you know." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You'd better be." She takes a seat on the bed. "I've been treating your wounds... what happened?" 

Setzer quieted. 

"I saw your ship when I left Nikeah, and I also saw Edgar... he was on a chocobo leaving. I called to him but he didn't hear me." Her fingers brush through his hair. "The ship was a wreck, arrows and holes, and cards everywhere." She didn't mention the damage done: holes in the furniture, lamps broken, a slot machine vomiting gold coins. "Were you two under attack?" It was an obvious answered question, but she had to ask. 

"Yes... by each other." 

"I don't understand." 

"Something's wrong with Edgar, he's lost his senses..." He swallowed thickly. "He believes that he's someone named Iron Lord; he's hired these people to attack us, and kill us. He hit Sabin first, and he'd planned on hurting you but I guess they couldn't find you." 

"There's this shrunken thing outside on the grass... was that-...?" 

He nods. "Yes. It was one of his men, a woman named Sonya. She'd threatened to hurt you... I had to kill her." 

"I understand but... Edgar did this to you?" Shaking her head slowly, remembering what all of the man was bleeding, she just couldn't believe it. 

"Not Edgar, this alter-ego, Iron. He..." He cried out in pain when trying to sit up and laid back down. 

"Don't move, you're not fully healed yet." Crossing her hands over each other and a green glow engulfed them then spread over his body. 

"Terra... you're... when did your powers return?" 

"I don't know, I carried you to your room and... it just sort of happened when I started rubbing medicine on your leg. Its been two days, so I'm not sure how strong it is yet." 

As incredible as that was that Terra's magic had returned, Setzer suddenly realized something. Edgar... She said it's been two days! "You remember how to fly the ship?" 

She nodded. 

"Good. Sweat heart, please, fly the ship to Figaro castle." 

Feeling panicked by his unexplained urgency, she stands. "Okay." 

"Edgar is in trouble. He'll need some medicine brought to him." 

"Okay." She was already at the door. 

"Thank you. And please fly urgently." 

"I understand." 

Setzer would never forgive himself if something happened to Edgar because of Iron. With the pain in his lower half reminding him of why he'd done it, he'll just have to get over it before he decides against telling Terra where the antidote is. 

66666 

Locke tightened his hold around Edgar when the male popped up from the bed. "Ssshh, you're safe." 

Instantly soothed, the king rest himself back against his lover. As asked, Locke is keeping a wet rag to Edgar's forehead, and gently, almost like a parent would, is rubbing his stomach to comfort him from his latest episode of throwing up. The poison wouldn't have to kill Edgar if this kept up, dehydration would be his end. 

"Edgar, what have you been doing? How did you get poisoned? Was it a plant? Did a snake or something bite you?" 

"It was Setzer... I've done something stupid." He said in a shamed, quiet voice. 

"Setzer? Why would he-..." 

Edgar shakes his head. "I cannot say." 

Frowning, Locke kissed Edgar on the back of the head. He didn't want to press the issue if Edgar doesn't want to talk about it. But he can't stop wondering to himself outloud. "He's usually so together- except for really inclosed places; it must have been bad if he'd done this to yo-..." Locke trailed off as a thought occured to him. 

Sensing what his lover was thinking, Edgar shook his head. "He is not the one I killed." He assured Locke. "But I'd hurt him badly." 

"Still... he shouldn't have done this to you." Smoothing Edgar's hair, trying to tame the uneven strands that fall over his forehead back, he wonders outloud. "He must have the cure, maybe I could track him down. Do you know where he was last?" 

"Nikeah." 

"That far? It'll take me too long to get there, even if I don't make stops." 

"Forget about it. I'd rather hope that the doctors medicine works on me... I don't think he'd give me the antidote even if I'd begged." 

Resting his chin on top of his lover's head, he looks out through the balcony door at the night sky. The day was already nearing over. The doctor had given him a good amount of fluids with some medicine infused with it. He wasn't sure if it would cure the poison or not, but it was the best he could do until he figured out what's inside the king. 

"Why is all of this happening?" Locke seemed to be speaking to himself. "If I'd known, I never would have left you alone." 

"It isn't your fault." 

"I take some blame in it." 

Edgar wasn't going to respond to that. He knew if he did Iron would undoubtedly say something smart and he cannot let that man get into his head again. Its so weird how it is... he'd always thought that if a person were aware of an alternate personality they'd be able to do something about it. But with Iron... he knows the truth. He's seen him and touched him for real! The man is not just in his head! He can't be... Even now Edgar worries that he could be lurking somewhere in the castle. Waiting... waiting... Maybe, if he were alone he could lure him out. 

"Locke... will you please go to the kitchen and get me some Paloodeh?" 

Chuckling, the man kissed his lover on the top of his head. "You are feeling better. Every sick child tries to get away with ice cream knowing they'll get it." 

Smiling weakly, he says. "Nothing gets by you." Turning his head so he can see Locke's face, he kisses him on the lips. "With a little extra honey?" 

"Always." He climbs from his pillowed placement behind Edgar and heads out of the room. With one last look back, Locke leaves the room. 

A shaky breath expelled from Edgar's nostrils; his gaze is at his lap. He'd sensed something the moment the sun went down, casting dark shades over the desert.

"Its no use hiding, I know you're there." He says into airspace.

There's the softest rustle, had you blinked the sound would have gone unheard. Then there, off to the corner behind his dressing curtain, a black shadow emerged.


	10. Friends at Odds

Edgar was sure that someone had gotten into his bedroom. Which is why he asked Locke to leave the room; now he'd have a good seven minutes alone with the man. Darkness was coming quickly over the desert, and every shadow had a shadow from the moon peeking over the dunes. Everyone knows that a shadow's shadow is darker than itself, and this particular shadow lived.

"You seem very alert; does that mean you know why I'm here?" Shadow asked in a dead-panned tone, arms crossed over his chest showing that he's all business.

"I have some idea."

The weight that shoved him back and pinned him against the headboard rattled Edgar's bones. He'd managed to prevent Shadow from striking him by protecting himself with the dagger he keeps behind the pillows. Handle gripped tightly in his right hand its held high at his face; as his arm trembled to remain still he wondered if it were from the poison that he is this weak or if Shadow is just amazingly strong regardless his thin physique. The long claw had come dangerously close to his face but luckily only his cheek suffered of a painful little slice before the quadruple blades slammed into the thick wooden headboard. Quickly he withdrew the dagger from its position beneath the stuck blades to evade the second claw coming his way; the clash of the two metals sounded a lot like ice when it cracked and slid off the metal roof tops of the industrial city of New Vector. A frightening high-pitched whail. The king thought that perhaps it was because Shadow had first struck out at him with his right hand that he was truly able to dodge the second attack, since the man had to strike at such a close range and over his own arm in order to get at him. As the first claw had the second stuck into the headboard as well, pinning Edgar's head between them.

"I've been hired to find out who'd slaughtered a South Figaro family while the father had been away, and who should I find leaving that man's home but you..."

"You don't understand.."

"Don't need to. My job isn't about understanding; people hire me, and I get rid of their problems- its that simple."

"Lately I've been ill. I'm not myself... you should know that."

"Like I said, its really not my problem why you did it."

"Then why tell me?" Edgar asked. "Why attack me as if you're giving me a warning? You've got the ability, the strength... even as we speak I lie poisoned and barely in any condition to defend myself. So do it."

The blades are pulled free from thick wooden frame. Popping his neck rather loudly by cocking his head back and forth, Shadow's dark blue, verging on black, irises widen as if the man is in pain; Edgar watched in mute fear of what would come from this strange look and to his surprise the assassin tugged his black mask down to reveal his handsome face, turned blue in the moonlight. The Reaper. Always in shadows until his victims will die. Cheeks puffed up for a brief second something thin shot through the air from his mouth again and again, each needle stuck into the headboard above the king's head. Edgar waited for the one that would crack through his forehead but when none came and it seemed that the man was done with his strange ritual, he looked up in confusion.

Shadow backed off and said. "I see your point." Standing back a ways, he extended an arm so the blades are able to reach Edgar's face. "Maybe I've gone soft because of your brother... or maybe I prefer killing fresher, more lively victims... rather than near corpses. That halo over your head shows that I gave you mercy. So whatever has come over you, see that it doesn't happen again."

Edgar's eyes sharpened and he chuckled low, and just for a little bit. "Near corpse. Halo? Try to kill me, little bitch."

Shadow cocked his head at the odd voice that came from the king's mouth. It was just as he had suspected.

Shaking his head, Edgar looked desparately into the assassin's eyes. "Do you see what I mean?" Panicked that Iron would take over again, he holds his own weapon to his throat. "Maybe its better this way? Perhaps I should be killed... My actions can't be trusted!" Just as the blade started to move across his throat it went flying across the room, clattering to the floor. "Why did you stop me!" He leaned forward to crawl to the end of the bed where he could retrieve his dagger but an eruption of coughs took over him when his throat contracted in a shudder of itchy pain. "Iron will only..." He coughed into his hand; the wet sound produced clots of blood just as they had earlier.

"Iron? Is that what you're going by now?" Shadow asked, though it seemed that he was not addressing Edgar. Walking closer to the bed, he grabbed the man by the root of his long blond hair tugging the king's head back far enough to snap his spinal cord from the strain. "Maybe I should dig you out from his throat."

"What the fuck are you doing Shadow!" The bowl of ice cream left a terrible mess against the door and floor when dropped in Locke's haste to get to the bed. Removed from the back waistband of his pants, the thief held a very sharp dirk to the back of Shadow's head. "Release him."

Shadow didn't even spare Locke a bored a glance, his gaze hard on Edgar's.

"I will kill you." Growled the thief.

"Even if you did, it wouldn'tt have been quick enough." Shadow replied in a voice less than impressed and he'd not even turned to look at the man who threatened his life.

"Locke... lower your weapon. Shadow won't hurt me," Edgar pressed. "I think he may know something."

Not one to disobey his lover, Locke reluctantly lowered the weapon but the moment Shadow eased back from Edgar the theif slammed him into the stone wall.

"Locke." Edgar snapped.

"I realize you love living like you've got no loyalties to anyone, but I'm inclined to remind you that Sabin is Edgar's brother and I doubt he would go easy on you if you harmed Edgar in any way."

"Are you done?" Shadow asked idly before brushing Locke aside.

Keeping his eye on the assassin, Locke walked over to the bed taking a seat in direct view of his bed-ridden lover as if to show his protection of him will not wan. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be out doing your usual 'killer for hire' thing."

"The attitude doesn't suit you Cole, you should drop it." Shadow mentioned before leaning against a wall, arms crossed. "I've been hired to kill the person responsible for taking the life of another man's family. I found out that the person was Edgar."

"Edgar didn't mean to do it; he isn't well."

"So I've been told." His gaze glances past Locke to the king, who looked on the verge of vomiting.

"Then back off... Tell the man that you couldn't find him, or that you've found him and killed him- I don't care, but you'll be dead within seconds if you come after him again."

Shadow remained unimpressed with the threats. "Edgar... Have you seen anything in the castle in the past few months?"

"I've been seeing things constantly, I've..." He stopped speaking to quell another coughing fit, and managed to keep his calm without letting it out. "I've heard voices, I've been followed, touched... you mean to tell me you've seen this person as well?"

"No. Not here anyway." He walked over to the dresser grabbing from it a piece of stationary and a pen. The two looked on as the assassin scribbled something onto the paper before handing it to them. "Here. Is this what you've seen?"

Reaching for the oil lamp, Locke gives the little knob a twist and a bright flame glowed to life. A skinny, slithering, black almost shadow like thing stared at them from the piece of paper. Legless and sinister.

"Goddess," Edgar reached for the paper taking it to examine closer. "that... that's exactly what I've been seeing but then it changed somehow. It... it looked more like me. How do you know this if you haven't seen it as well?"

"Like I'd said, I haven't seen it in the castle but I've seen it around the area." Shadow returned to his position against the wall. "It has no name, not yet any way but from what I've gathered it enters the body of anyone whose..." He seemed to be searching for a word. "emotionally damaged in anyway and he festers from it, feeds it, and then takes over the host's body." He smirked evilly. "It seems to be an accumulation of the despair in the world."

"That's impossible... something like that can't exist."

"We live in a world of many things Locke, something like this could have come from anywhere or anyone. That old myth that a persons anger can carry on even after the body is done living... think of this as a variation of that."

"So... you're saying that someone died of war depression and this thing was created out of that?" Locke thought that over a moment. "So how the hell do we get it out of Edgar?"

"Its been given a name and a face... it may not be as easy as cheering the man up with pouncing puppies and uproarious joke telling."

Locke made a face at the man knowing that he was, in his own way, mocking them. Shadow had no use for emotions beyond the pyschotic giddiness of taking another persons life. "But why Edgar? He's not despressed or anything?"

The king lowered his gaze to his lap. Locke had so much faith in his personal strength that to let him down would only further his own anxieties.

"It could have been someone else who'd brought it into the castle, and it latched on to Edgar because he was there. This thing leaves a trail of tar wherever its been. Have you spotted any around the castle?"

Locke gasped sharply when the places he'd found tar flashed through his mind. So Edgar wasn't seeing things, there really had been someone in the castle. Looking over his shoulder, he turned his hips a little so he could better face the male. "Edgar?"

The king held up a hand to silence his lover. "I'm sorry Locke. I was having a bad night and... Katia had cut her finger when bringing me dinner." Edgar silenced for a moment. "Come to think of it... it had started around that time that I began to hear a voice. It was always whispering some nonsense that I could not understand so I ignored it. But then I began to see things, even dream them... all this time I've actually been followed."

"But how do we get rid of it?"

"The host will either die or it will move on to someone that can feed it better." Shadow smirked. "From what I can tell Edgar is fairly weakened by this poison, maybe you'll get lucky and the demon will leave him on its own."

"Edgar's NOT going to die over this... we just have to think of a better way." Locke tapped his foot in thought. "You said it yourself if he's in a better mood it might weaken this thing. Will that still work?"

"It could."

Nodding, Locke stands. "Well, I'll do what I can... and hey, the party is tomorrow. Whats better than a good party?"

A suffocating sound filled the air around them. It sounded very familiar.

"Setzer's ship." Edgar mentioned quietly.

He knew the guards would go up to the roof to ensure that it was actually the man and not someone who'd managed to grab his ship from him and sneak over to the castle without really sneaking. Last thing he wanted to do was see the man. Locke would really have a hard time on his hands in the cheering him up department. He knew what Iron did and on top of feeling useless to the world he now had guilt to add to it all. He could have stopped Iron, couldn't he? Seven minutes later his bedroom door opened, two guards came in and to everyone's surprise Terra entered behind them rather than the gambler.

Her green gaze scanned the room in brief confusion before settling on Edgar. "Here," She walked over to the bed arm extended, carrying a vile with yellow and blue liquid inside, both seemed so potent that the color didn't mix into green as it should. "Setzer said to give this to you. That he's sorry."

Shaking hands take the vile. Tugging free the little corked cap he downs the contents quickly.

"The two had been in a fight." Terra explained to Locke when seeing the angry expression on his face. "It got out of hand."

'So that's how he explained it.' Edgar thinks. He can already feel the medicine working, it was almost instantanious. 'I don't know whether to thank him or call him a fool for adding to my suffering.'

"Clearly." Locke snapped.

"Locke, please... everything will be fine now. Don't start trouble where there is none."

The thief is fuming, his fist clench and unclench as he boils beneath the surface. "I need some air." He says in a hard tone.

Over by the bed and gently stroking Edgar's soggy bangs, Terrs looked over her shoulder and said. "The others are arriving, the guard told me... they're being showed to their rooms."

"Thanks." He snipped out before disappearing.

Shadow didn't even say his goodbye's, he'd disappeared just as smoothly as he'd entered. No one had seen him and no one heard him.

"Terra?" Edgar took her hand into his. "I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for hurting Setzer."

"I think he knows that, when he woke up he told me to bring you the cure right away."

Edgar nodded. "Thank him for me."

"I will." Her tone held a slight edge to it.

Edgar could imagine that she's in the same position as Locke right now. Angered that her lover is hurt but releaved that everything is or at least will be all right. When all this is over, he planned on making it up to all of them but first he needed to have a word with himself and the sooner the better.

"...Edgar" It seemed that the woman had a long pause before saying his name. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took his hands into her own. "Setzer tells me that you've lost your senses. That you've hired people to attack us... what's going on with you? Are you very ill?"

"Unfortunately. I am very sorry."

"No. I just want for you to get better." She smiled warmly.

Edgar huffed out a response in lieu of that comment. He really didn't think he could get any better with the way he's feeling. "Iron hired these four people to go after you. He believed that with a little armor and weapon every thing would be alright. Only one of them has any real skill to speak of and the rest... Goddess help them."

"That woman... Setzer said that you- Iron," She corrected herself. "sent them after us."

"She never showed, and thankfully she never managed to catch up to you."

"Yeah, about that... Sonya, she's dead."

Edgar paused hearing that. "...I see."

Nodding, Terra gave his hands a squeeze. "Edgar ho-.."

"I don't know how I feel about it personally. I'm saddened hearing about any of the deaths that are sent my way from the people in the kingdom and other islands... but to know that I'm directly responsible..." He trailed off.

"It isn't you... its this thing."

"You're very right about that; Shadow just got through telling us that he's occassionally seen this demon slipping around through out the lands taking peoples pain over the edge, causing them to either kill others... or themselves."

Stunned, she asked. "How?"

Edgar shrugged. "It seems that it gets into your body when you're most vulnerable, then he commits these acts... it was my own stupidity that gave him life beyond just passing through. I've been absent of myself for nearly a month, but I have managed to block my thoughts and knowledges from him, hopefully before it was too late."

...

The two guards at the door lay dead on the floor of the prison. Weakened, it had been a struggle with just moving about. Damn that white haired freak and his games. When he regains control over Edgar he will murder them all with his bare hands. Stumbling, practically crawling, he made it to the cell where Darrien has been cooling his heels since his capture by the Figaro prince.

"Iron. What kept you, I thought you said you'd bring in some bodies and-..." He stopped speaking when he got a good look at his leader.

He looked like he'd been badly burned or... perhaps he'd been out in the rain and was melting... The black around his eyes and lips was smeared beyond repair, it even seemed that his hair had been melting and trying to fall free from his scalp. "What happened to you? Did those Returner bastards do this?" He asked, hands gripping the bars of the cell.

Iron could not speak at the moment, it seemed he could only gurgle on his own blood. Being merged with a human was harder than he thought it would be. If he knew then what he knows now, he would have found a better way to use Edgar. But damn it, his pain and suffering was like a banquet of the finest feast. Royalty really do have it better. And then he shaped him, with the black in his hair and on his face, the brown contacts. He'd found someone very special that day, a soldier sure that his dear sister would perish. He'd followed the man, clung to him, caused him great pain and despair until he was ready to kill himself within the next hour... but then it happened. Edgar's sorrow drifted into the air like a sirens call. Sensual and low, pleading for someone to mess with it. Iron could not resist. He had taken Edgar the moment he looked into his reflection in the mirror and saw the monster that he is staring back at him. And now look... he's gone from demon to nearly alive. A rebirth of sorts. And he hated it. The man that had created him, cast him aside, died because his family had died. He'd lost a leg and his will to live right along with it. But he wanted to know that others were suffering as he was suffering and so he'd died with all his pain and sorrow cloaking him like a thick blanket, and when his soul left his drowning body the tar, the darkness and muck stayed behind.

Sticking his finger into the lock of the cell it clicked open allowing Darrien to exit. The young man grabbed onto his friend holding him up. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Ju-... go... now!" He grumbled, a slender vein exposed hand stretched outward and pointed a finger to the cell where the hidden cave exist.

"But you're hurt."

'Hurt' didn't describe it. It felt as though his skin were on fire and made of paper; on top of that, the cold floor beneath him was only adding to the burn but in a freezing sort of way. But he lied to get his follower to back off. Darrien would be more help to him gone than he would if he stayed. "I'll be fi-.." His breaths sputter out in hard wet sounds. "Just go."

Nodding, the male hurried over to the cell with the cave entrance and in one swift jerk pulled it open, passing quickly through he pushed on the slab of stone to reveal the cavern beyond. Iron lay on the floor in true pain, wondering when it would sub-side. He can't go to Edgar now, not with all those idiots around him. He'll have to wait until the man is alone again, if he could survive until then. He'll have to attach himself to someone else, just for a while... sort of like a temporary thing. But whom? No one in this castle has the same type of... There... he can feel it. A deep dred and its coming from the hall right upstairs. Who on earth could that exquisite pain be coming from?

...

"Locke, good to see you again." Celes Cher said patting the man on the shoulder.

"Hi." He nearly barked at her. Seeing the arch in her fine brow, he shakes his head. "I'm having a bad night."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Probably because lover boy has come to his senses and decided to go out with me." Relm said as she walked through the door, a proud smile on her pretty little, over-painted, face.

Smiling impishly. "That kind of hard denial can only belong to Relm," Replied Locke. "Hey."

"Hi. So what's with you? Lose something?" She removed her purple cloak. "Someone? Does Edgar need consoling?"

"Yeah, Edgar. He's having sort of a bad night and can't see anybody right now." Locke explained. He really didn't think Edgar needed anymore company.

"He'll wanna see me." Relm insisted.

"That's enough, you." Strago grabbed his granddaughter by the ear tugging her toward the upper courtyard. "Will you be showing us to our rooms, or should we take whichever we please?"

"No. I'll show you. Come on." He turned and started away.

Gau said nothing when entering the castle, he only walked along quietly behind the others. He would have sent a message but his writing abilities were limited and he was sure that he wouldn't be understood- especially when he's so hurt the only thing his brain can think to say is his own name. He really cared for Cyan Garamonde, and now he's... he's... He felt a hand grip his own and turned to look at the person who'd done it.

Relm smiled at him, a smile that asked for him to open up about whatever was bugging him. Being the youngest of the group, the two had found an odd sort of friendship, meaning she never hit on him and he remained forever grateful for it. His experience with flirting and other people was always touch and go, because he's lived in the wild for so long. He had better chances picking up a dog for a hot date than a living, breathing human. He could tell Relm and she would tell the others. But what could they do about it? They could help him kill the man who's responsible. When Gau left the room to go get help he'd returned and found the frozen statue had melted or maybe even just crumpled away and the man he'd stopped was gone.

He supposed it was his fault for not properly seeing to it that the man met his end for killing Cyan; even if he can still cast out the magic he gets from monsters, its very, very weak. The most use you can get out of absorbed fire is cooking dinner, starting a camp fire, with thunder you might be able to create a little rain or give someone a mild jolt that could paralyze them for a moment. Gau's completely useless. He shouldn't have been playing around, he should have gone straight to the castle when they changed guards but he wanted to hang out in the new town for a bit. If he were there then maybe his friend with the wheels for legs would still be here...

As the other Returners arrived they were showed to their rooms by the guards on duty. They had a lot of conversation to exchange during dinner. Catching up with one another over, the things they've been doing over the years. It was a surprise to hear that Edgar wasn't feeling well, moreso that Locke refused their asking to see him. He didn't think now was the time to do so, that Edgar needed rest. Terra had joined the dinner as soon as it had started. She obtained a bit of information about the situation but it didn't exactly comfort her, especially when she had to explain that Setzer might not be up for the celebration the next night. She'd told a little lie that Setzer had gotten injured while repairing his ship and needed to rest. She'd planned on returning to the ship when dinner was through, she'd bring something with her for him to have just as Locke had excused himself with two plates and a glass of wine that he asked the help to put on a cart for him to bring up to Edgar's room.

They moved quickly with the task and assisted him to the king's room. After a while in the common room, the group separated to their own quaters with the exception of Relm who snuck into Gau's bedroom.

"So what's with the long face?" The young girl lounged on the chaise by the open window.

Pouting the boy muttered a low "Gauuu" as the emotions began welling up inside him again.

"Just..." She thought for a moment. "Chop it up if you can't talk right now."

"Cyan... Gone..." He sadly moaned out his own name again.

"What do you mean gone? He'll come here, maybe he just got stuck out at sea."

Gau shook his head rapidly, his choppy lime green locks messed themselves even more than they naturally were. Relm thought it was a sad shame that the help around here was gonna have to put so much effort into cleaning the wild child for tomorrow night.

"No... Cyan... Dead."

Relm thought she had heard wrong, but there was no way of that. Its impossible for a person like Gau to lie, or even come up with imaginative stories like that. He is who he is. But there's a chance that he's wrong.

"Are you sure? Did someone tell you this?"

"No! No!"

"Alright," She waved her hands to calm him. "relax! I was just checking because people can be cruel." Standing she walked over to the bed, then sat down. "Now tell me, how do you know?"

"Gau saw... Mr. Cyan had no head on his body and no body on head."

Relm couldn't stop herself from intaking a sharp gasp. She had meant to stay calm but the image she'd gotten from his gruesome words took her breath away. "Am I the first person you've told?"

Gau nodded.

"I..." Relm stopped herself. She really was unsure of what to say. "I'm gonna tell my grandpa, he might know what to do." Getting up from the bed she hurried to the door, but paused. "Gau. Did you see who did it?"

Nodding the boy replied with a heavy tone. "A man. Big and metal. Gau stop him and... he got away when Gau left for help from others in castle."

"He got away?" Her voice dropped in thought. "Do you know how tall he might have- no, never mind. I'll see that Cyan's death is avenged." She dissapeared beyond the door closing it after her.

Gau's shoulders slumped forward. He knew Relm could do it, but he was still upset. Laying himself down sideways on the bed, he tugged the pillow into him for comfort. He nuzzled the pillow as if it were mother. Sniffling, he closed his eyes only for a second before they shot back open. Sitting up, the animalistical boy looked about the bedroom, alert and ready for whatever his nose was detecting. Sniffing at one direction of the bed then the other, he pricked his hearing for any out of place sounds. There! Casting off a bolt of lightning the child fled the bedroom. He wasn't sure where he was going but he wasn't staying there. His senses were too high to hang around and be assalted by something like that energy back in the room.

66666

"What are you doing up?" Terra asked when setting the food down on the night stand beside the bed. "You need to relax." Walking over to the male, she slipped herself under his arm to act as a crutch for him and helped him over to the bed. "Here. Take it easy, please. I can't afford to see you injured. Its too stressful." When he's seated she grabbed the plate. "I've brought dinner for you. Are you hungry?"

"Terribly. Thank you." He took the plate from her and started in on it like it were his last meal and only when the pile of potatoes was done did he slow his pace, eating the slices of ham as if they were to be appreciated through every bite. "Is Edgar alright? Did we make it in time?"

"Yes. He's resting now."

"Thank the Goddess'." He smiled faintly when her delicate hand touched his shoulder.

"The others have arrived for tomorrow. If you feel up for company I'll tell them they can come up to see you."

"I don't mind if they'd really want to, but personally I like it here with just you."

Blushing, she gave him a shove. "Eat all of that, and I'll draw you a bath."

Setzer paled. "Goodness, I haven't seen a bath in a while. I must smell terrible."

"Oddly enough, you smell like yourself." Leaning a bit she sniffs at his neck. "Hm. Not bad, but you still need the bath." As she walked to the door she said over her shoulder. "A smell like that is more permiated than stuck to the body." She chuckled when Setzer nearly choked on his bite. If there were ever a way to rattle the man it was picking on his heigen. That he could react meant that he was feeling better. And that's all the woman asked.

66666

Edgar, in a very unking-like move, tilted the bowl of soup up to down the rest of the contents in the bowl before setting it back down on the tray. You'd think he hadn't eaten in a long time. Infact, he was sure that he hadn't. He couldn't recall any meals making it past Iron's lips. He wondered absently if the help even questioned it or did they simply make the meals and depart assured that their king would be there to eat it. Sabin would be down for meals, as well as Locke. Anytime he was out of the castle he had nothing, sure Iron made sure his men were fed, but he never ate anything himself except that first time and it wasn't so much Iron, but himself posing as Iron. He had lost some weight, his hair was lifeless and limp about his shoulders and back. He looked like a drowning long haired cat.

"Feeling any better?" He asked meaning 'did the antidote work?'

"Yes." He continued eating with enthusiasm.

A relieved sigh seemed to expel from him without his wanting it to. Locke had to compose himself. Setzer got lucky; he was very close to following Terra to the roof so that he could speak with the man himself, but seeing that he'd brought Edgar the antidote, he could forgive him after all.

"Did this Iron thing really make you attack Setzer?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes." He's now taking a sip of wine, hoping the interrogation will end.

"And you couldn't stop him?"

"You saw what I did to the maid just under his slight influence." He looked his lover in the eye. "To put it mildly the other persons worse off than Setzer would be the two guards that he'd killed with arrows."

"I see..." Locke hadn't even considered that it would have been that bad. A scuffle at most, but second only to death. "But hey, don't let it get you down. It wasn't you who did those things." Wrapping an arm around Edgar he kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't just push aside the blame because someone was controlling my body. If I were strong enough to block my thoughts from him than..."

"Than nothing. It wouldn't have mattered if you were strong enough to speak while he held control of your movements" Locke shrugged. "It still wasn't you."

"But I let myself become a target!" Edgar hissed loudly. "I let myself be open to such persuations and look what happened... How can that be justified?" He lowered his tone. "I only wanted some fresh air. I wanted to live carefree like all of you... and this is what it got me."

Locke scoffed to that. "You think we live carefree?" He asked in a tone that was verging on arguementive. "Every day we risk life and limb to help you out. We travel here, we let ourselves get lost all over this damned ruined world so that it can make the lives of the people living here easier. And it can make yours easier as well. A good portion- maybe all of the people on the other islands don't even know where Figaro is. They just have to trust the messangers and even then they're guessing as well. Edgar," He waited for the king to look at him. "Hey. I was out there maping out the world for transportation... you shouldn't have taken that as any sort of slap in the face of me wanting to be away from you."

Edgar sniffed. "Now you're saying that I'm selfish?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am calling you selfish." He stands up. "But so what. Its understandable! You're here all the time..." He emphasized. "you feel like you get no relief, no break, as the rest of us do. When it isn't true. You wouldn't know that with the way we're always missing though, so yeah... I get it, you're lonely and you think we don't care but we do." Sighing in annoyance when seeing that Edgar is glaring at him, Locke shakes his head. "What else can I tell you... Setzer is constantly flying around scanning for poor lost travellers to take them where they need to be. He needed maps, the men at the peers needed maps. The merchants... I had to do these things." He smiled. "A male-queen can't just sit on his throne while watching the king do his business. He's gotta get out there and do his part as well."

Edgar seemed to think about that.

"Terra remained in Mobliz because there are a lot of orphaned children either looking for family or waiting to be adopted by others willing to take them in. She runs that orphanage on whatever funds she can muster. I'm sure Setzer helps out whenever she gets up the nerve to ask for money, but mostly she does this on her own."

"I get it..."

"Gau and Cyan are helping build Desear while keeping watch over Doma castle... Once that town is built it'll need inhabitants and of course for that to happen people will have to know that its still out there."

"I get it." He said with a little more energy.

"Celes is helping build homes in other broken towns in Tzen and Albrook. Mog and the other moogles roam the lands the best they can blindly, to find anyone whose been buried and thought they've been forgotten. Thankfully every charted cave they've made or been through they've been drawing out for me as well."

"I. Get. It." Edgar growled.

"No. You don't. You won't get it until you stop beating yourself up over your inability to receive help." Sitting back on the bed, he gripped his lover by the shoulders. "You're not superhuman, you can't do it all! Edgar... your job is boring, I get that. That's why when I'm here I lavish you with all I can give you because I know that at times I'm the only one who can... but your job must be done. You have to tell the people what reports you've received concerning bodies of people either dead or alive. You help them know what can be done right away and what will take some time... Edgar. You matter. More than you're giving yourself credit for. And we're all helping you out."

"Great pep-talk." He said sarcastically.

Locke shrugged. "Sometimes the best way to deal with this sort of thing is to hit the hardest truth first. Once you've moved past that than everything gets better." Brushing his fingers through the tidal wave of blond, the thief kissed Edgar on the mouth. "I promise that once all this is over, things will change. I told you that I'd be around more once the mapping was done. And why not, you and me can cruise around the islands helping out where we can. Chancellor Arnold isn't exactly stupid. He can handle a good portion of your work and leave whatever he can't aside for when you get back- or send a pigeon out to call you back."

"You make it sound so simple." He kissed Locke in return and over and over as the man spoke.

"The world can understand that not all king's sit on their throne all day." He smiled when the king's lips pressed into his neck. "Your mother wasn't a sitter, and your father didn't stay in the office for long when it came to you, Sabin and me."

"That's true." Removing the tray from his lap Edgar then reached over and pulled Locke against his side; the thief took the intiative to straddle his lap.

"Physically, yes, you are alone most of the time... but never mentally. You're on our minds just as much as we're on yours." He kisses Edgar deeply for a moment. "So snap out of it."

Edgar chuckled into his lovers collar bone. "Alright."

"We've got a party to attend tomorrow, you've gotta be shining, and kingly." He rocks his hips back and forth into Edgar's lap.

Edgar gave a pleased hum when his robe was moved aside and Lockes covered buldge rubbed into his bare package.

Snickering, Locke smoothed his hands over Edgar's chest to part the upper part of the robe; he planted kisses along the man's chest and torso, skipping over the knot made in the tie of the garment to the king's erection. "Your strength has returned." He opened his mouth over the head.

Edgar hunched forward when his member was encased by the warmth of Locke's mouth. His hand entangled itself in the brown and gray-peppered hair, his fingers massaged at his lover's scalp, familiarly touching the knot at the back of Locke's head where his favorite handband is tied off. Slipping a finger beneath the band he stroked it up and down to mimic Locke's movements over him. The thief sighed heatedly over a mouthful, entraced at how strangely erotic the movement at the back of his head felt. Removing the engorged human meat from his mouth up to the underside of the head, Locke's tongue flicked over the slit. Edgar's attention then swept from his headband to the peaks of his right ear, and the man's finger traced the pathways life created, his finger dipping into the hole just a bit each time Locke decided to flick his tongue rather than suck. Their sounds were quiet, as if anyone could easily hear them within the stone walls.

The steady leaking of semen allowed Locke enough to hold within his mouth, and petting Edgar's balls in one palm, his other hand came up to his mouth and two fingers slid in for coating. To Edgar's surprise his body was not intruded the moment Locke's fingers slid from his mouth, and their path went down behind Locke to his own backside instead. He slipped his hand below the waistband, giving a sound of a 'thank you' when returning his mouth around Edgar's member while the king helped him remove his pants. The activity of a blowjob went on for as long as Locke needed to prepare himself and when done he sat up and mounted his lovers hips; both their hands helped Edgar guide himself to Locke's entrance and in one fluid motion the male sat himself down over the king's body. He grunted being filled in and continued letting out little moans as they kiss and rode their way through every shuddered breath, trembling limb, and clenching body part towards the desired end of their pleasure.


	11. Keep your eyes peeled

Sabin scratched his chin feeling stubble beneath his touch. It would be time to shave soon. He'd been up for many nights preparing the legal documentation of his acceptance to be the ruler over the Doma lands. Chancellor Arnold, who is feeling much better these days, has been helping him work on speeches and things of that nature. He could sure use a man like him when he becomes king. He only hopes that someone in Doma will be able to fill the role as well as the Chancellor here. Maybe Cyan would want the job. He's a very powerful influence, respectable retainer of Doma. He knows the lay of the land having lived there longer than anyone else. He'd be perfect. Plus it would give him a rest, the man needed one. He can't spend his golden years wheeling around trying to thwart trouble when he's just not capable of it. The man may still be sharp now, but later he'll feel the wear and tear harder than he'll want to.

"And then you sign here." The Chancellor pointed. He had to pause his pacing to press his hand to his side as pain brushed his senses.

Concerned, Sabin shakes his head. "Chancellor, please sit down. You shouldn't be walking, even if you feel up to working." He didn't need to hear another speech of how the world did not stop spinning just because things were going down at the castle. Sabin wondered if he meant that truly, or if the man were now breed to believe such things. If things at the castle were in shambles it was the duty of the kingdom to think of the kingdom and the rest of the world would be on the back-burner. "You're only gonna end up back on bed rest, do you really want that?"

"No. I suppose not." Taking a seat, the man's chin elevates, his broad sloping nose raises in the process as if to say that its beneath him to actually be seated. "Now, just as soon as there is a ship readied, you and I shall depart to castle Doma for validation."

"Excellent." Sabin smiled easily, though his nerves were pricked and frazzled.

He's no stranger to traveling the world. He enjoys it and even encourages it from others, but this isn't just some trip to the Doma region... he'll be living there. He'll be stuck there... for many, many, many years. Coming home for holidays and parties. But... he'll have to suck it up and handle the lifestyle. His brother has been doing it for 13 years, starting from age 17! Sabin will be a real ass if he can't suck it up and live a life that he should have been sharing with his brother in the first place. He was a coward... he was the son that had to be free. Without his parents he wanted nothing in this world. Selfish seemed to be his best color at the time, but not anymore. People can change, and this is proof of that.

Sabin turned his head when spotting a shadow move past the light coming in from the window behind him. "Are we finished? You really should get back to your room and sleep."

"Yes, of course." Chancellor stood up and gracefully walked to the door, then paused to say "This is very responsible of you your Excellency, very mature." before walking out, closing the door after himself.

"Very mature? Well," He replied in mock insult. "Shadow, is that you?" Sabin asked thin air.

"Your brother's been possesed by a demon."

"What?" Sabin was surprised by this sudden statement. Shadow rarely said anything that wasn't, in some way, important. So he would not lie about something like this. "H-... What?" He was still unable to comprehend the actual meaning of 'possessed'.

Shadow explained to his friend what he'd just told Edgar and Locke a couple hours ago and Sabin, like the others, was floored at how unbelievable it sounded. Why was it so hard for them to understand that such things as spirits do exist. Well, for Sabin that didn't really seem to be the issue since he and that Doma knight had spent a few days on a spirit inhabitated train. But it was hard for Sabin to believe that anything had been wrong with his brother to have the demon attracted to him in the first place.

"I told you that your brother was acting strangely in the times we've been here."

"I know. But..." He trailed off unsure of what to say.

This pain could have been festering in his brother since day one. Being left in a castle with no one his own age, being asked to rule a kingdom when he was just a boy. The loss of their parents, loss of himself, Locke had gone around that time as well. That madman Kefka whispering in his ear constantly, the Chancellor doing much of the same. It really is a wonder this hadn't happened sooner. But then the world wasn't in disarray as it is now. There would be no fallen sorrow slipping and sliding, and taking anyone along with it until now. Damn it.

"I'm gonna go see him."

"I wouldn't, he's with Locke."

The weight of how that statement was said told Sabin all he needed to know. Hopefully the two wouldn't fall asleep right after and he could talk to Edgar then.

"The others have shown up, and a few villagers from the South."

"Oh, good. I'd like to talk with Cyan about becoming my Chancellor; are you coming with me?"

Shadow said nothing but followed his lover to the door.

...

Locke is laying in Edgar's arms, brushing his fingers along the man's bare chest lazily circling his thumb around Edgar's nipples. Edgar fell asleep four minutes ago leaving Locke time to think about all that's going on. Hopefully his speech had some sort of impact on Edgar, and when that thing comes calling again- and if Shadow was right about its love for despair, it will come, he will be waiting for it. Looking up into Edgar's sleeping face, something else catches his hazel eyes. The moonlight shining through the balcony doors is reflecting on something sticking out from the headboard. It almost looked like a little blue halo. How had he missed that- well, it was obvious how it had gone missed. Sitting up, he reached out for them pulling them free one at a time and setting them on the side table.

Edgar stirred when Locke changed position, tilting his head back a bit he smiled.

"What are these?"

"Shadow's way of saying that I've been given a second chance." He said in a voice slightly groggy from sleep. "Can you believe he keeps them in his throat?"

"Gross." Setting the last one on the desk, he snuggled back into his lover. He'd planned on sleeping himself but then something came over him when the faintest sweet smell hit his senses. "Shit. I dropped your ice cream." Sitting up he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door where the bowl had been dropped.

The stain of spilled ice cream was nearly gone having turned translucent, and any larger clots have distilled looking like it had snowed on a small portion of the floor. Edgar watched, eyes sleepy, as Locke walked into the bathroom to get some water and a rag to clean up the mess.

"I don't suppose you're still hungry for ice cream?" He says while stooping down to wipe up the mess.

Edgar was only enjoying the naked view of Locke's back. "Not if you don't want to get it." He smiled when Locke threw a look over his shoulder that asked. 'What do you think?' Snickering, Edgar patted the bed. "Forget about that, come lay with me."

"Just a minute, I only have to dump the water." He straightened up lifting the bucket from the floor. "And I'm all yours." He returned to the bathroom to drain the cloudy water.

Edgar situated himself a little better than the slightly slumped angle he'd been in. Being with Locke really had improved his mood, and he's already feeling better. What Locke had said really did sink in. He'd honestly allowed himself to doubt his friends. Whereas he doesn't want them to become his royal aid or anything, they have lives to live of their own and should be allowed to live it anyway they please, but still, he thought that he was alone and knew that they had to help him- wanted them to help him with it.

'I am a selfish man... but what man, who finds himself alone, isn't?' He closed his eyes. 'I'll make it up to them all. I'll have this nonsense stopped. I can tell those children the truth before they end up like that woman Sonya.' Moving the blanket aside, he paused when seeing Locke exit the bathroom.

"I'm back," He announced very casually.

Both men stiffen when the door to Edgar's chamber opened after a brief knock. A guard stands there, face going instantly red upon seeing the king's lover stark naked and the king in a state of half dress. Frazzled, he quickly turned around so that he's facing the sitting room.

Clearing his voice by coughing into his fist. He straightens his back then says. "Sir, there's an emergancy."

Tying his robe off to cover himself Edgar asked. "Go on?"

"The prisoner has escaped and the two men guarding the cells are dead."

Edgar and Locke shoot each other a look. It couldn't be... could it?

"I'm going to check it out-.."

"No!" Locke cut Edgar off. "You stay in bed, you still need to rest from the poison, not to mention the mental exhaustion. I'll go check it out." He looked around for his clothes then settled for grabbing something from the dressing closet to slip on.

Dressing quickly, he followed the guard out of the room into the hall. Edgar looked at the door as if he could see beyond it to where they're headed. He hated this, feeling helpless. It was the cause of his problems in the first place. He has to get to Iron's men; Locke probably doesn't know that the cell's tunnel has been reopened. If anywhere those miscreants are hiding out there. He can talk to them, he can make them stop before they get themselves killed. And maybe, he can also find that demon and exterminate him. If anyone deserves to meet their end its that thing for causing so much trouble. Getting out of bed, he slips into a tunic and tights, neverminding to put on boots since he wouldn't need them. Edgar knows this castle even better than the people who built it, he can beat them to the cells. Heading to the room across from his own, he entered the closet and shoved a large slab of wall aside closing the tunnel once inside.

...

"Roof! Roof!" Interceptor barked happily when seeing his master enter Relm's bedroom.

Shadow reached out for him and pet the dog absently. The room had a heavy feeling to it. Something was going on.

"Shadow, Sabin..." Relm turned when hearing Interceptor bark. She'd been speaking with her grandfather about what's happened in Doma castle. "Did you hear? Have you come to help us plan revenge?"

"Hear what?" Sabin asked walking further into the room.

Strago stood up and crossed the room to the window. "There's something bad brewing in the air my friends." He said very criptically.

"If you're talking about that demon then we already know." Sabin filled him in.

Quirking a wirey thick gray brow, Strago asked. "A demon? What demon?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"A killer."

"What killer?"

"What are you talking about?" Strago asked instead.

"There's a demon running around eating peoples lives through despair. Now what are you talking about?"

"Relm just told me that Cyan Garamonde is dead." Strago concluded. "That someone had broken into Doma castle and killed him... beheaded."

Sabin felt his blood run cold as his time with the man flashed through his mind. Cyan had always been so strong, how could something like this happen to him?

"Gau said that he managed to freeze the guy in ice, but when he came back after going for help the ice had melted because it wasn't strong enough." Relm informed them.

The room fell silent. All inside were lost in their own thoughts of how it could happen.

'Was the man possessed by the demon? Did the demon want Cyan dead? No, what am I saying... I was attacked myself, but the man after me was a push over... where their stronger members of that man's gang?' Sabin wondered.

"Grampa thinks that he may be on his way here- if he's after Gau for revenge." Relm broke the silence. "We're going to kill them first, right? We can't let them take anymore of us."

"We'll get them Relm, don't you worry. If they come to the castle they'll have all of Figaro breathing down their necks." Sabin assured. "We have to get their faces out there, though. What room is Gau staying in?"

"He's this way, come on." Relm went out the large door and down the hall to Gau's bedroom. Before the others could make the distance she was running back out into the hall. "He's gone!"

"Gone?" Sabin and Strago say in unison.

"You don't think..." Relm wondered but stopped herself. There was no way anyone could kill the wild child. Not without making a lot of noise in the process. He must have left for some reason. "Man! This castle is huge, how are we gonna find him before something bad happens?" She wondered.

Interceptor, who had been sniffing around in the hall, barked when he picked up on the missing boy's scent but he didn't follow after it right away there was something else... He growled when entering the bedroom, rooting around beside the large bed. The four look at the dog's movements following him into the bedroom and around to the other side of the bed.

"What is that?" Relm scrunched her nose at a lump of what looked to be tar sitting in the corner.

"Its been here." Shadow informed. "Interceptor... where's the little boy, Gau?"

The dog barked then rushed out of the bedroom with the group following close behind.

...

Edgar grunted as a fist made contact with his face knocking him on his butt. "Gods... what the hell was that for?" He snapped at his assaulter.

Locke, aggitated, leaned over helping his lover up. He hadn't followed the guard to the cells because he knew that Edgar was going to take a shortcut through one of the tunnels; his lover is not always easy to get along with when it comes to matters like this. Edgar clearly believes that the fate of the world will remain solely to him. When its all of their jobs, not just his, but the entire worlds.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Edgar. You're on bed rest, and sneaking around in the cold isn't good for you. Don't you know that Iron could still be here somewhere? What if he possesses you again?"

"Locke, I'm not a bloody child. I can take care of myself and I won't be had by that demon again... Now, get out of my way." He meant to shove past him, but Locke clamped down on his arm and he threw a stern look the thief's way. "Let go of me." He hissed.

"I'll knock you out cold, you know I will." Locke glared back.

Pulling his arm free, Edgar readjusts himself. "I..." He started to say, but changed his wording. "Locke, I know that you're only looking out for my safety, but I believe that I can stop this nonsense before it escalates again. They've already gone after my brother, and Setzer... they could very well be on their way here now. I can make them stop. I can disguise myself as Iron and order them to stop."

"As good of an idea as that is, I can't let you do it. We'll arrest them and then you can speak with them but until then..." He points a finger toward the door in the bedroom, not about to allow Edgar to continue on walking through the tunnels.

"Very well... but don't think that you won't get an 'I told you so' when this all blows up again." He marched to the door.

The two guards standing watch over the empty room looked startled when the king exited having not seen him enter, and they quickly salute him before he stormed by. When Locke exited the room their confusion grew further still, but they said nothing and saluted the king's lover as well.

"Your highness." They say in unison.

"Hey," Locke turned after walking past the guards a good few feet. "I'm looking into something right now and can't be with Edgar, can you guys watch the tunnels for me?"

Blinking in confusion as to what's been going on lately, they figure that it must have something to do with the string of break-ins that have happened over the past months. Or perhaps the guest are roaming about the castle when they should not be... whatever it was, it was a direct order and they could not disobey. With a firm nod, the men walk away from the room door to sweep the tunnels.

Locke returned to his previous job which was going to the prison.

Edgar passed through the hall spotting the small group of four as they followed along behind Shadow's rottweiler. He cocked his head in thought as he wondered what they were up to, but decided to let them be. It wasn't his concern, according to Locke, so he continued on his way to his room. Three times he'd swayed on his feet while walking the tunnel, but he wasn't going to admit that willingly. He wanted to help, health be damned. But Locke was right, he needed to rest and tomorrow, he'll sneak away from the party and seek out the refugees or possibly the demon in the shadows.

66666

Terra had been watching Setzer play Solitary and Pyramid all day between meals. Sometimes he would just shuffle the deck with a bored look on his handsome face. He really needed to get out it seemed. But she isn't about to let him; he's still pretty banged up and, unsure of how he'd injured himself there- but she'd never question him- he's still sore... down there. It was when he'd finally made the full 52 disappear in his hand before pulling them out of his mouth in a stream that she decided maybe conversation was the better option.

"Setzer... I've been a terrible girlfriend, and I really should have said something to you as soon as I'd found out."

Looking at her, he cocked a brow in wonder of what she were about to tell him. He was sure that she wasn't seeing anyone else, but then he'd been a hound with his share of women so maybe she did have someone on the side. It didn't matter to him at all, it wouldn't change how he felt about her, but still it'd be a massive shock. Terra has never expressed interest in anyone other than himself and that's only because he had come onto her. She didn't know about love or whom she felt attachment to, she just accepted that she'd been liked by someone and didn't have reason to complain how it played out for her. He loved her dearly and truly, it was sudden on both their parts but very real none-the-less.

Wetting her lips, she steadied her nerves then said very bluntly. "Setzer I'm expecting."

"...A child?" He nearly whispered the word.

Smiling, she replied. "Well I would hope not a chimera... yes, a child." Taking his hand her smile widened when his free hand covered the back of her's in a hold. "I was nervous to how you'd react so I couldn't tell you."

"My word... a baby..." He felt light headed. "And, its mine?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she scoffed a laugh. "Yes, its yours."

Laughing as well, he scooped her into his arms pulling her close and hugged her tightly. "This is incredible! Never in my life did I ever believe that I would be a father."

This time it was Terra's turn to be surprised. "Really? Setzer, the fantastic lover of all women, didn't think that maybe once he'd manage to impregnate a woman?"

Setzer snickered to that comment. It had crossed his mind on some occassions but he'd never heard anything about it from the woman, so he'd just assumed, no. "Well, this is certainly cause for celebration, we should tell the others at the party tomorrow night." He scoots over a bit more to give Terra nearly the full of the bed. "That'll be two great announcements, won't it."

"Really? What's the second?" She cuddled against him.

"I've been keeping something from you as well," He mentions closing his dark brown gaze as he takes in her scent with a smile.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too?" She joked. "You're always trying to outstage everyone."

He chuckled at the comment. "No, not at all. Go over there and look in the cabinet, you'll see what I mean." He pointed to the liquor cabinet across the room. "I'll get it, you rest." Kissing her on the cheek, he climbed out of the bed very slowly and made his way to the cabinet. Removing the item he walked back over to the bed but did not get on, instead he knelt down beside it. "Terra, I've been dying to ask you for months but... you refused to see me. But, now that you're here... will you marry me?"

Terra was sure that her heart must have stopped because she felt suddenly light headed and short of breath. She would have told him that he didn't have to if not for the fact that he had said, he'd planned to ask her months ago. It was her own fault that she hadn't yet been. She felt sick... she actually felt very sick... but before anything could happen, she darted out of the room to locate the nearest bathroom.

Confused by that response, he wondered outloud. "Dear, I hope that was a, 'yes'." Setting the little velvet box down on the bed he hurried from the room to assist his wife-to-be.

66666

"There he is." Relm stated. Hands on her hips she shakes her head in disbelief that all the while she thought her friend was in trouble and he's in the kitchen eating Jalebis. "Gau, what happened? Why'd you leave your room? Its late."

Gau blinked innocently at the four, swallowing the pretzel shaped donut he'd been inhaling. "Something made me nervous, so I left."

Relm was happy to hear 'me' and 'I' from the male instead of his name. It meant that he was feeling better about what happened. "What made you nervous?" She helped herself to a snack.

"Something was in Gau- I mean, my room. I didn't see it."

"It must have been that demon; it feeds on grief and if Gau was upset," Sabin let them finish his thoughts.

"Iron's still in the castle... he may come back out." Shadow concluded.

"Then we can kill him." Sabin scratched at his chin. "There is one problem though, I don't want him to come after Edgar again, or Gau for that matter... Relm, how well does your sketching work on statues?"

"Huh?"

"If Iron does come after my brother it would better if it weren't really Edgar, see what I'm saying?"

Shaking her head, she stuffs another bite into her mouth.

"Well listen, I've got an idea." He waved them all in and told them his plan.

66666

"You look like hell, what happened?" Darrien asked.

Sesto had been shivering nonstop since he'd entered the caves with him. Carlton acted as though he'd seen better days, but in whole was alright. The three have been waiting on Sonya for the past few hours wondering if the girl would ever show up. If she managed to kill the gambler she could very well be freaking out because of it. Killing is different when you're a girl, they take everything to heart.

"Some bratty kid froze me into a block of ice." Sesto replied, his large frame shifted about in the dimly lit darkness as he removed the Figarian armor, dropping it to the floor with little care for the crest upon it. "I haven't gotten my core temperature back yet," He moved over to one of the torches to warm his hands and body. "I'm pretty sure he's here though, I followed him onto a boat; he didn't see me."

"That's good. We don't need someone ratting us out." Darrien commented. "How did it go with that Cher chick?"

"Honestly, I couldn't even find her. Its like she moved around every second and I was always just missing her." Carlton replied. "I started to go in for that old man but I didn't know what island he was on so I came back here."

"And I got arrested. Damn..." He bit at his dirty fingernails. "So, did anyone get anywhere?"

"Yeah, I killed that guy in the wheelchair." He slashed his finger across his neck. "Took it completely off."

"Awesome!" Carlton cheered enthusiastic for details. "Did it spray a lot?"

"A little, but not too much."

"Wow..." He seemed to look at his friend in a new light. Honestly, he wasn't sure if when it came down to it he'd had the balls to actually kill anyone. Injure them, sure, but actually take a life? The thought of having that hanging over him creeped him out a bit. "Was it hard? You know, did he put up much of a fight?"

"Yeah, for an older guy he had a lot of bite left in him. He nearly took my arm off." He rubbed the sore limb. He could still see the fire in the man's eyes as he swung at him with expert skill, having used all his swordsman's will to launch himself from the chair and attack him that forcefully in the first place. "But you know what, our success doesn't matter because they'll all be gathered here tomorrow night. Iron said so."

"About that..." Darrien interrupted. "Did you see him? He looks really banged up, like he's been through it."

"I didn't see him." Carlton answered.

"He said he was alright." Sesto shrugged.

Darrien shook his head thoughtfully. "Yeah... but that doesn't exactly give me much comfort. He's kind of strange to begin with, ya know? And you wanna hear something freaky? He looks exactly like the king."

The two laugh.

"No he doesn't." Sesto chided. "You're seeing things."

"I hope so." He pulls his legs into his chest resting his chin on his knees. "Goddess I'm tired." He closed his eyes. "I can't wait for all of this to end so we can just hang out, like we used to... instead of fighting."

Carlton scoffed. "For you, Iron's biggest butt-kisser to say that... you must really be having second thoughts."

Darrien only dipped his head so that his forehead is resting on his knees now.

66666

Edgar took down a drink of water setting the glass down on the sidetable. Turning off the oil lamp, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Its better this way. And he really should rest, he's mentally and physically exhausted from the past months. But still, he'd like to speak with those remaining three soldiers of Iron's and convince them to stop this empty attack on his friends and the rest of the world from what Sabin has told him. He lost his master's cabin, and some woodsmen were murdered, it wasn't just an attack sent on the war hero's. It was anyone in the world who opposed the cause.

The door creaked open and someone entered. Edgar rolled over so that he's facing the door.

"Bro, you awake?"

"Yes." He sits up. "Welcome back, where did you go?"

"Oh, I've been looking for some helpers to get lumber for the cabin." He thumbed over his shoulder as if the location were right behind him. Hesitant, Sabin walks further into the bedroom taking a seat on the bed. "...Edgar, are you all right?"

"...Getting there."

A smile of relief spread across his face through a breath of laughter. "Good. I can't take the thought of losing you... I always figured out of the two of us I'd go first- save us both the trouble."

"You know I'd grieve for you..."

"You grieve over everyone... its one of your best and worst qualities. You've gotta let things come as they come, and take it one step at a time. You can't see a hole in the wall and instantly act on it when the wall doesn't look like its coming down."

"Sorry brother, but I work on the belief that its better to fix it right away than to let it get worse over time." He heard his own words. He really does believe that, and by locating those misgreants and Iron he can fix the problem before any more lives are lost.

Sabin had heard his brother's words too, and he knows that he has to rest because of what all has been happening. Now is not the time to tell him about Cyan, as he'd planned to, for now he'll just stick with the good news. "Guess what?"

Edgar looked on curiously.

"You're looking at the new king of Doma castle." He grinned honestly, moreso when seeing the light in his brother's twin eyes.

"Really?" Edgar patted his brother on the shoulder as congratulations. "What made you change your mind?"

Sabin shrugged. "I've been thinking about it a lot and everything pointed in that direction. Ed', I'm maturing right before your eyes... your little brother is finally waking up and realizing that there is more to life than sailing around aimlessly just to keep the grass from growing under his feet."

Edgar smiled. "You... sit still? I'll have to see it to believe it first but, I'm very proud of you for taking on the responsibilty" Edgar brushed a hand down his brother's arm. "...for me."

Sabin smiled with guilt. "You caught that, huh?"

"Your face is too open, that's how Setzer's always beats you at poker."

Sabin scoffed. "Setzer beats everyone at poker... I think he cheats."

"So do I."

The two snicker. Sabin looks around the large room and noticed a very distinct figure missing. "Where's Locke?"

"Patroling. Has Shadow gone? We had a scuffle earlier, I'd hate to think he's still in killing mode."

Sabin nodded. "He's still around." He was dumbstruck over the problem- or at least he would have been had Shadow not informed him of what happened. He failed to mention this particular part of the story, probably for the benefit of both of them because if Sabin thought that for a second Shadow was after his brother, they'd have some serious problems. "Listen, Edgar... I don't know how to say any of this nicely so I'll just say it... Don't come to the party tomorrow."

"I'd work on nicely instead of blurting from now on." He winked at his younger brother.

"Its for your safety... Iron won't assume that you're hiding out somewhere, and Gau will be down enough to keep that demon distracted from sniffing you out. He'll come right to the ballroom and we'll snuff him out." He punched at the air as if to prove how easy it would be.

"I don't know how you'll manage to pull it of-..."

Cutting Edgar off he says. "It'll be easy. Relm is going to use her special paints to take control over one of the statues of you. She'll sit him on the throne and the rest will take care of itself."

"Hahaha," He had to laugh. "That may be fine in theory but what if someone wants to speak to me?"

Sabin shrugged. "So she'll give you an air of annoyance, and we'll say that you're having a bad month because you're not feeling well."

Edgar eyed his brother with doubt. It seemed unlikely that it would work at all but then again, he's seen what Relm's paint can do on the battle field. Its very impressive, so as far as having a look alike in the room there will be no lacking in authenticity, but having it believable. "Perhaps instead of making me cranky, you could tell them I've lost my voice due to a throat condition."

Grinning, Sabin grabbed his brother on the back of his head and pulled him over to plant a kiss on his forehead. "See, always thinking. I hope that I'm as great a king as you are."

"Mmm. Taking on the duty is the right way to start."

"I thought so..." Standing he looks down at his brother. "So, you'll stay put tomorrow?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied with a smile. "Yes, I'll stay put. I promise."

"Thank you." Walking to the door, he waved. "Night."

"Goodnight." Rolling back over, he snuggled into the bed waiting for sleep to take over.

The next day guest began arriving around lunch time. Tables had been set out for luncheon at the castle, more food than anyone could imaged possible to fit on one table. The castle had been decorated for the party later that night, but guest were invited to relax and enjoy the day. There were games going on in the courtyards: archory, tossing of leaded balls, eating contest- with fruit pies- Relm was pitching in by doing charactors of people. Demonstrations of magic and animal stunts went on, music played from every phonograph in the castle. The air was warm and the atmosphere merry, and Edgar was kicking himself having to miss it. He loved sword fighting with people from South Figaro and other towns. He only did it for sport, never to best anyone since that would sort of be an unfair advantage to most. So rather than going down and enjoying himself as he wants to, he's sitting on the balcony enjoying the cloudy sunshine and the pleasant sounds of the day, sipping orange juice and having bites of cake and sandwiches that his servants bring in when the fresh batches are made.

A little white bird landed on the railing, chirping to get his attention. Reaching out for the animal he removed a slip of paper from the pouch on its chest.

It read: Its unfair that we're bed bound today, isn't it, young son? Setzer.

Turning the piece of paper over, he walked into the bedroom to retrieve a pen and in return he wrote on the back of the slip of paper:

I'm pulling my teeth out, and the view is killing me I can hardly see a thing. What are you getting? Edgar.

Returning the note into the birds pouch, he sent it on its way. Cheers went up from the second courtyard where the archory matches were being held. He can even hear the trampling of Chocobo feet as they race around Figaro castle, giving him tiny yellow and some black glimpses of it. When the bird returned he took the note and smiled.

Change rooms then. I've got the best view- bird's eye is always my preference.

On back Edgar wrote: I'm not sure I'm allowed, I might get beat up by the guards under Locke's order. I can only see the lead toss from here, and a bit of the eating contest- mostly elbows.

And off the little white bird went again. Returning to and from the hoovering airship to the balcony of the king's bedroom with little slips of paper. Edgar learned that bird 5, Badis, is really taking victories today. And that a child is actually winning at archory. He also learned that, because of Iron, Setzer is walking with a crutch but he believes that Terra is just being cautious, he's perfectly fine hobbling around especially for his expecting fiance.

Edgar congratulated him fully, very happy for the unexpected twist in the couples relationship. He informed Setzer also of his situation. He thought it was only fair since the man had been so kind as to explain that he was alright without putting the vice of bitterness or wanton of apology anywhere- not that he didn't fully intend to apologize, but the lack of pressure made it easier to know it would be well received. From there on the rest of their conversation consisted of racing stats and other competitions. He even commented on people's clothing, telling Edgar whom thought they needed to gussy up, and who came in near tattereds but he wasn't teasing, merely informing. Edgar asked if he'd like to have food sent up to him, and Setzer thanked him for it. Terra had gone off to the castle as he'd asked of her, no reason she should be stuck just because he is.

Down below, Locke knocked a man to the ground with nothing more than a tiny dirk in his hand. He saw no harm in taking Edgar's place messing with the guest; he'd throw the next match anyway, but the big guys were going down. He felt sort of guilty being out and having a good time knowing that Edgar can't, but he insisted that Locke go and enjoy himself- plus, he informed him that he could keep an eye out for anyone or thing that is suspicious and so far all was clear. The others had been informed as well. Shadow, though dressed down, kept to the castle perimeter looking around for anything out of place or any erratic behavior, but so far there was none. It would seem Gau's grief would be the saving grace to luring Iron out of hiding. Said boy is taking out his frustrations on some poor animals by wrestling them to the ground now. Everything so comforting, everything so peaceful... which meant it wouldn't be long before it ended.

Celes grinned widely as the ball of lead left her palm landing further than the bulky men's who are going up against her. They cheered wildly, wooting and pumping their fist. Terra stood up from the table, victorious after having won the fourth eating contest held today. It wasn't hard with the help, plus she really loved the little chocolate tarts personally; Edgar used to bring boxes with him whenever he visited but that was years back before things got very busy. The Esper girl felt sort of guilty having fun without her fiance, but he insisted that she go and she couldn't refuse. Looking up at the ship, she was sure that she'd spotted him looking down into the kingdom with parascope in hand.

So far they've all been acting very casual while looking for Iron or one of his men. Edgar informed them during a meeting Locke held that there are only three members left, describing them as best as he could in order to help out, but so far none of the guest fit the description. Little did they know though, that the main creep they are looking for is actually among them. Covered by hood, and staggering like an old begger as he walks around the area in search of pain. He looks just like Edgar only mirrored, only now more tired, bedraggled, and straining to stay upright due to lack of a body he hadn't meant to become that attached to. The demon could have merged with Edgar's soul at some point! And they'd never see their beloved king again, Iron Lord would make certain of that.

A slimy smile erupted across his face as he came across angry little Gau in the wrestling ring.

Bingo.


	12. No more pieces

Celes grinned widely as the ball of lead left her palm landing further than the bulky men's who are going up against her. They cheered wildly, wooting and pumping their fist. Terra stood up from the table, victorious after having won the fourth eating contest held today. It wasn't hard with the help, plus she really loved the little chocolate tarts personally; Edgar used to bring boxes with him whenever he visited but that was years back before things got very busy. The Esper girl felt sort of guilty having fun without her fiance, but he insisted that she go and she couldn't refuse. Looking up at the ship, she was sure that she'd spotted him looking down into the kingdom with parascope in hand.

So far they've all been acting very casual while looking for Iron or one of his men. Edgar informed them during a meeting Locke held that there are only three members left, describing them as best as he could in order to help out, but so far none of the guest fit the description. Little did they know though, that the main creep they are looking for is actually among them. Covered by hood, and staggering like an old begger as he walks around the area in search of pain. He looks just like Edgar only mirrored, only now more tired, bedraggled, and straining to stay upright due to lack of a body he hadn't meant to become that attached to. The demon could have merged with Edgar's soul at some point! And they'd never see their beloved king again, Iron Lord would make certain of that.

A slimy smile erupted across his face as he came across angry little Gau in the wrestling ring.

Bingo.  
>Iron, cloaked and covered, made his way over to the wrestling ring. He could feel his strength returning with each step that he took toward the pained boy. Iron's thick and suffocating aura was almost visible as it reached out for the child. This was going to be much different from taking over the king's body, this young child didn't have much merit in the world, and never would. But the pain he can cause those ego-centric War Heroes could be great through this child's death.<p>

"Hey watch it buddy!" Shouted a man who'd been knocked into by Iron. He gave the cloaked male a good shove as if to prove some point as to why he should 'watch where he's walking'.

Iron glared at the man from beneath the sloped hood. If anyone should be shoving people out of the way it should be him. Muttering a 'sorry' or something like it, Iron continued in his pace to get to Gau. Only problem with that was that little Gau was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone so quickly? The brat was right there just a second ago! Looking around, he tried skimming the crowd for the green haired freak but he was gone, as if he'd vanished into thin air. Perhaps he'd gone into the castle? It was better that he be inside anyhow. The sunlight is making his skin itch and he can't afford to be without cover; knowing those bastard Returners they're keeping a sharp eye out for him and the others. It was kind of odd that he hasn't seen the beloved King anywhere around. He's spotted that puffed up Prince several times, and the very masculine queen, Locke. But, no Edgar. He surely can't still be in the castle? Bed-ridden from that poison. The pilots ship is overhead, there's no way the man would actually let his friend die for what he, Iron, had delightedly done to him. Would he? As funny as the thought was, it would actually hinder his plans for a new kind of world. A world of darkness, a world of pain... no one would know happiness again. Edgar was a fool to believe he'd actually help him along with his lame ideals and wishes, so were the rest of those follower morons. Sonya Lanton got everything that was coming to her, and the others will get what they've got coming to them as well. It was amazing how easily they all believed in him. Oh the fallen masses, easily swayed when they're embraced by someone willing to be leader. Pathetic.

Making his way towards the castle Iron was pleased to see the guards were in place but paid no real mind to anyone coming in or out of the building. He couldn't let his guard down, though, there was always that off chance that the whole thing was a facade to capture him. These people aren't slouches, regardless what he thinks of them. The demon practically cringed seeing all the decorations peppered about the castle walls and the potted plants with their fresh desert flowers that would have produced fruit in the summer had they not had their lives clipped away for a simple party. Lovely ladies, and handsomely dressed men mutter to each other in nearly every corridor that hasn't been barred off from access. Iron can smell food wafting from the distance ahead of him. Looking to another hall he sees that the king's hall is barred. A smirk crossed his face and slipping into the shadows, he dropped his cloak then melted into the cracks in the stone floor. Edgar will not hide from him.

Edgar found himself laughing out loud over the outcomes of each event. Locke was clearly throwing the smaller matches to boost the little guys' confidence levels. Terra was getting a picture painted, and Celes had gone on to arm wrestling. Sabin was speaking with Shadow at one of the towers. Gau was at the eating contest slaughtering the competition. Mog was teaching dances of his to kids that couldn't keep their hands off the cute little Moogle- gotta find a way to keep busybodies busy.

Writing a note back saying that he was going to switch rooms, Edgar left it to the bird then stood up from his comfortable seat heading back into the bedroom. He could feel the stillness in the air, something was wrong. Cautiously Edgar stepped around the room, his hand touched the pillar on the bed for the briefest second but that seemed all it took for him to confirm that Iron had entered his bedroom. Fingers rubbed together in order to remove the sticky black film that clung to the tips. But the question now is where is he?

'I should just walk out of here. Ask one of the guards to look around with me...' He really didn't want to put anyone else in harms way, but he'd be placing himself in immediate danger if he searched alone and found the sadistic bastard. Looking down at the floor, he knew that under the bed would be a prime place to hide; its not the only place in the room though. There's the dressing curtain, the large potrait, the hidden room he and Locke use, the bathroom, dressing cabinet, the trunk infront of his bed even. No sense in acting a coward. "You can come out Iron, I know you're here." Edgar called into airspace. His blue gaze flicks around the room like a bee looking for a flower to land on. But all remained still. Could the residue have been there all the time and he'd not noticed? Its very possible. But he still had the living quarters to check. Crossing the large room he pulled the door open to the sitting room, much to his surprise Iron wasn't hiding he was seated right out in plain-sight. Posture draped comfortably over the cushioned couch, leg crossed over the other, arm up over the back of the seat, like he belonged there.

He smiled at Edgar; it was odd seeing this... It was like looking into a scared, dirtied mirror. His hair tar black, his eyes a cold brown- but unlike the contacts that Edgar had put in, Iron's color is the real thing now. He looked worn and tired, almost melting, but that image comes about from the black streaks staining him here and there. And yet his arrogance, his poise remained above the rest where he'd put it.

"Come sit with me, Edgar. Come, come on." His palm lay open before his fingers flexed in and out to becon the man physically. "I think that we should have a... a little talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. You're a mutation, a monster... and its time to bring you down."

"But can you?"

Edgar paused in his steady pace towards the demon; what was he up to?

"How do you know that you and I aren't so bound that if you kill me... well," He trailed off laughing softly. "you may die too."

"I... you're bluffing. You want me to keep you alive."

"Yeah right. I'll never die, not as long as the world continues to grieve as it does." He uncrossed his legs; Edgar was sure that he'd get up off the couch, but Iron remained seated. "Besides, think about it... I left your body the moment you became weak from the poisoning."

"And because of that I know you can be killed."

"Yes, but I'm a very deep part of you, Eddie-boy- almost like we're joined at the hip, you could say." He winked at his blond reflection. "If you kill me then you'll undoubtedly be harming yourself as well."

"I'm willing to take that gamble." Edgar rushed at the man grabbing a hold of him by the head, his thumbs pressed powerfully against Iron's closed eyelids. He got a sort of sick thrill out of it when hearing the demon crying out in pain. One leg up on the couch, he leaned forward applying more pressure waiting for the sickening pop!

Outside at a safe distance from the festivities Sabin leans over the side of the castle wall watching all the people milling about the area. "Shadow, have you seen anything yet?"

"No."

"What about Interceptor?" The dog was moving about the area, surely it had smelled something by now.

"Haven't seen him yet."

"Oh. Well hey, how 'bout we take a break and do a little sword fighting together? Its been a while for us," He cocks his head off in the direction of the ring.

Shadow spared his lover a glance, receiving a shrug in return.

"I was only thinking it'd be pointless to just wait around for this guy. Iron could be dead anyway, Edgar was the one who'd gotten the cure and I'm sure Iron wasn't in him when it happened. At least, that's what my brother told me. He said he'd physically felt the detatchment; Iron didn't know if he'd be cured so he took off to find a new host."

"Why wouldn't he wait inside of your brother? If Iron were poisoned as Edgar was, wouldn't he wait around for the cure?"

"You make a point but, it just seems fishy. Being a demon maybe all he had to do was leave Edgar's body to be healed," He blinked as a gust of wind kicked up around the castle blowing a few grains of sand into the air. "Or that he can be healed simply by leaping into someone else."

"I'm not entirely clear about all the details on it, this thing has been in and out of towns for a year- could be more."

Shaking his head in thought Sabin sighed, leaning over the wall again his fingers steepled. "I hope this all works out. I can't stand seeing my brother suffering."

Edgar straightened up brushing a hand down his robe, smoothing out the wrinkles in it. His attention went directly for the door when it flung open.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine... I would though like to get dressed today. Can you please get my dresser for me?"

"Sir." The man saluted before closing the door and heading away.

Edgar lurched forward covering his mouth with his hand and he began to cough into his fist before he could hold the urge to do so back. Recovering after a good hard release he wipes the blood from the side of his hand off on a handkerchief that lay tucked into the side table drawer. It had been nearly impossible to hold his sickness at bay while he coaxed Edgar over to him. He had to get the man close enough, had to get him to touch him. It had almost been too easy really. He thought for sure the man would do something like throw a sword or dagger into his heart. Hn. The fool, he doesn't realize how easily his death would have come that way but Edgar wanted revenge for what Iron had done and so he came animosity and all and did the job for him.

When the maid entered the room Iron had to swallow back his instincts to kill this woman. He didn't know if Edgar had people checking up on him from time to time or not, so he had to stay lowkey. Following her into the king's bedroom, he waited patiently like a good little Edgar until she'd chosen an outfit for him and helped him to get it on by holding the sleeves out for him and adjusting his belts and chains.

"Will that be all, your majesty?" She asked politely.

"That will be all tha-.." He swayed a bit but caught himself. "Thank you."

With a curtsey she left the room closing the door behind her. Iron watched the door for a moment then opened it back up, stepping into the living room he walked to the main door exiting it as well. The guards saluted him and after giving a nodding response he walked down the hall. Looks as though he hadn't been locked in after all. A clock standing against the wall told him that the day was nearing the evening and soon all the guest would be coming inside for the ball and banquet, where he'd allow his men to give them a real treat with their meal. It shouldn't be hard for the 3 of them to kill civilians while watching out for those Returner bastards in the process. And he could always keep them occupied while they work. The guards will have to listen to him no matter what after that, and Figaro castle will be his to command and rule, and land by land he'll take over the entire planet filling it with despair and pain so that more of his kind can be born into this world.

"Ggggrrrrr..."

Iron looked over his shoulder spotting a black and brown dog standing there; tail in the air, head dipped, growling low in its throat. He smiled at the mutt then turned around kneeling down. Holding his hand out he reached for the dog petting it on the head. "That's a good boy, you don't want to hurt me." He whispered. 'Whose dog is this?' He wondered as he absently continued to pet it. He couldn't place it by memory, and it has no collar or tags. Probably some mutt that wandered in by mistake. But he can't run the risk regardless. "Come with me, I'll give you a nice treat."

Interceptor, recognizing Edgar's scent followed the familiar man to a nearby closet. Its dark inside but the smell is strange, clean almost. It must be a storage closet for the maids. Closing the door, Iron bent down eye level to the animal; pricking his finger by biting through the skin of the thumb he held the dripping apendage over the mutt and let the dark black blood drip into Interceptor's nostril. The dog fought it, writhing and throwing its head back and forth but soon the effects took, and the animal affectionately licked its new master.

...

The chandeliers hang brightly lit over the ballroom filled with twirling and dipping dancers, all chatting as they moved about the large room. Some people walked over to the king who's seated on his throne looking humbled and handsome to his guest; Locke's by his side in the other beautifully made throne chair explaining that Edgar can't speak because his throat is very very sore. Everyone understood deciding that a short exchange of words: Lovely party, a wonderful day, you look very handsome, your Majesty etcetera and they would leave once Edgar took a bow and smiled.

Relm was very amused at how no one recognized a statue over Edgar her painting skills have become so honed this little gag is actually coming off without a hitch. And off to the side the Chancellor is bringing her sweets to eat while she hides away behind a very large curtain that leads to a secret room. It would have been a servant but it would have looked suspcious having a man entering and leaving a place in the castle that doesn't have an actual room but no one would think twice about the king's right hand man slipping back and forth through barred off places, no matter what he's carrying. Things were almost too peaceful, it was unnerving. Maybe they wouldn't come on this night and everything would be well? No, chances of that were very slim. Relm had to stifle a yawn a few times when the music slowed down to a waltz, she preferred the faster more up to date tunes that inspire brilliant paintings and sculptures.

"Mmm." She voiced when eating a candy-coated strawberry.

Over by the refreshments table, Gau was having his fill of cake and cookies barely coming up for air. But he paused mid-bite and began to sniff at the air. There was that weird smell again. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of hands dropped onto his boney shoulders. Turning his head, he relaxes seeing that its only Terra. The woman smiled down at him.

"Gau, don't go filling up on sweets, save some room for dinner."

"Gau.." He swallowed what was in his mouth. "But I was only taste testing them all; want the rundown on my favorites?" He asked looking at the table then back up at the Esper woman.

"How 'bout we dance instead? I'll teach you the one they're doing now." She looked over her shoulder at the dance floor where the crowd has seperated into two lines one of men and the other the women.

The lines came together in the middle, touched palms then stepped away twirling when they were back on their side of the room. The women kicked their feet out a good step of two, the men countered by tapping the tip of their shoes on the floor behind them while they popped their shoulders up and down then end with a bow. Gau looked on the verge of either laughing or crying at the thought of dancing foolishly around like that. But Terra nudged the boy before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor where they joined the crowd. Gau wasn't exactly graceful and a few times he'd outright tripped over his own feet but he stuck it out with his friend and clapped when the song ended.

"Excuse me, Miss Bradford?" A guard tapped Terra on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"A message from Setzer Gabbiani has come for you." He handed the tiny slip of paper to the woman.

"Thank you." She unrolled it giving it a quick read. Looking at the guard she thanked him and hurried over to Locke.

"Hey Terr', having fun?" He asked with a smile on his face which vanished quickly upon seeing the woman's expression. "What happened?"

"Setzer was speaking to Edgar via carrier pigeon, and he said that Edgar stopped. The last thing he'd received was a letter saying that Edgar planned on switching rooms to get a better view of the area."

"Shit." Locke spat. He was glad that the crowd had slowed with coming up to greet the King, because he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right now. Standing he looked over his shoulder to where Relm was giving the girl a signal that it was starting. "I'll go look for Edgar. You and the others should take an entrance and make sure that no one gets in."

"Right."

Locke crossed the room quickly and went out the large double doors. Edgar can't have gotten far; hopefully its by his own will that he's absent and not because Iron found him. Stalking through the hall he rounds a corner and for some reason has to slap a hand to the wall to support him from rocking over. It felt like a mini earthquake. He didn't have time to wonder what the hell that was and continued to search for his missing lover.

The party continued on with guest oblivious to the possible danger brewing around them. The cook brought out another large bird after the first group cleared the table of every morsel of food. It will go on like this until two in the morning.

The Returners barely had time to make it to the doors when the ground shook beneath them in intervals, it was almost like an earthquake was walking rather than shaking violently away until its end. Was the castle being moved to the another continent? Surely someone would have said something about it. All attention went to the main entrance to the ballroom as the doors rattled on the hinges. Sabin parted his way through the frightened people who are clenching and clinging onto each other wondering what the commotion could be.

"Everybody get into the dining room!" He called over his shoulder while continuing to stride to the doors.

Panicked, the crowd moved a little too hurriedly to the next room and almost didn't make it inside before the doors blasted open flying across the room and smacking into the back of the wall. A large creature was revealed before the martial artist. Snarling, large fangs exposed and dripping drool and what could only be blood. Damnit. Where did this thing come from. It let out a loud roar before moving into the room at a huntering pace. Head low and stalking in a circling way. The prince took the briefest second to glance to where Shadow is positioned, surely he noticed right away too?

"Interceptor." He whispered. Wondering what the hell happened to his dog. This thing with its bulging lumps protruding everywhere from its body, the enlarged hump on the dogs back was disconcerting as well. It looked more like a buffalax than a dog. Stepping forward with little concern for his own safety against the beast, the assassin clenched his fist in anger. Someone had done this to his dog and once he figures out how to change Interceptor back they're gonna pay.

The mutaded dog turned its head when seeing Shadow come forward, it growled either in recognition of master or of new prey. Shadow could feel Sabin's energy pulling but he held out an arm to stop him. He could handle it himself.

"Interceptor... Sit!"

The dog barked; the volume of it could shatter an eardrum. Shadow reached into his pocket holding a thick little ball in his grasp.

"Don't forget about us!" Someone called from the busted door.

The Returners, who had kept a distance from the revamped Interceptor, turn their attention towards the new distraction. 3 men stand at the door, suited up, weapons in hand. It didn't take a familiar to recognize that the weapons were Edgar's creations: crossbow, the double-edged swords, and a metal whip.

"What the hell is that thing?" Carlton asked staring at Interceptor.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sabin slammed his large fist into the skinny speakers face sending him bouncing down the hallway.

When he'd finally stopped tumbling he grabbed his face screaming that his jaw was broken. Dodging a blow from the larger male of the group Sabin felt a sting of guilt slither through his veins. Edgar had told them not to hurt them, that they were under Iron's order and were completely innocent, but dammit! Look at all the trouble they've caused, the people they've killed and why? What did they get out of it? How did it help their cause to moving past being an outsider? It didn't. It was senseless and they had to know that, but they continued on doing it anyway and because of that... Cyan.

Swinging his arm backward he chopped the large male in the neck sending him backward, but he caught himself. This one was going to be trouble.

Interceptor had rushed at Shadow biting into the forearm that tried to shield his owner from the attack to the throat. The fabric tore easily but the bone didn't break due to a very heavy metal cuff beneath it; closing his fist just right produced seven thin blades from the band which cut into the mutated dogs gums. It wriggled its head around trying to stop the pain without releasing its prey but had to retreat as the pain grew. The dog barked threateningly, but withdrew further when Shadow threw the pepper bomb into the dogs eyes. The effects worked instantly blinding Interceptor and keeping him at bay from the others. Now how to get that blood out of the dog without killing him...

Terra could only listen to the commotion in the next room, hiding out and calming the guest in the dining room. She'd never be forgiven if she fought in her condition, no matter how badly she wanted to. The wall shook as the large dog must have backed into it, but there are other sounds battle noises. Those three men must have come into the room as well.

Relm could only watch in hiding while her friends went on the attack. She wasn't sure what to do. The guest were locked away in the next room, but she wasn't in a position to help the others even though she could give up on the ruse. But maybe she could? Statue Edgar could do some damage or at least take some. Standing the doppleganger on his feet she moved him through the room to where Celes is battling with a man.

...

"Why does this castle have to be so damned big?" Locke wondered outloud as his search for Edgar was about to hit a stand-still. He's in the North wing now. Locke's just about to turn back and head for the ballroom when a blond blur passed his vision down the hall. "Edgar?" He called out.

The figure stopped then turned in his direction coming toward him. It is Edgar!

"Where have you been? Setzer said the two of you were talking and you just stopped. Are you alright?" Locke asked, eyes scanning the male for injuries. "Iron didn't come after you again, did he?"

"No." Edgar replied in a low tone.

"Then what happened?" Locke became very suspicious.

"I got a headache, I thought I'd find something to take for it."

Relieved, the thief wrapped his arms around his lover in a hug before removing one to hold him about the waist while he steers him over to a seat placed between two suits of armor. "Did you get the herbs?" Locke asked, his voice full of concern as he knelt down beside the chair. "I can go get them for you."

"Would you?"

"Sure." He grinned handsomely. Standing, he hurries down the hall.

"Locke?" Edgar called to him.

"Yeah?" Turning around, he was just in time to dodge an arrow aimed right for his forehead. Momentarily shocked the thief recovered quickly- at least he had to since his possessed lover was currently dashing towards him, sword drawn. "Shit." Hurrying down the corridor he rounds a corner. Maybe he can lose him. Edgar may battle with more speed but as far as running is concerned Locke has him beat.

...

Celes grunted as Darrien held a sword down over her head, their two weapons slicing into each other but neither can manage to get the upperhand. It wasn't exactly easy fighting someone you're not to harm. Shoving him away with a powerful swing, the ex-general is surprised to see Edgar wrap his arms around the males waist holding him tightly in place against him. Turning to where Relm was hidden, she waved a 'thanks'.

Shadow withdrew a few poisonous senbon from his throat shooting them at his dog. If Iron left Edgar because his body was jeopardized because of the poison it may work for Interceptor too. But just as he was about to shoot them, the blinded dog sprinted forward like an enraged bull knocking Shadow into the far wall; the collison nearly forced the readied needles down the wrong tube and for a moment the ninja struggled to eject them from his throat.

"Shadow watch out!" Strago called to him. A purple mist glowed around the man, brownish yellow color coursed through it.

"Strago, use poison," Shadow coughed out.

The elderly man's cheeks puffed up and he belched loudly to release his 'Foul Breath' technique.

Interceptor snuffled his nose and shook his head trying to blow it out but his senses had turned on him and suddenly down was up, left was right, and his skin was crawling with a feeling of millions of ants living within it, he was poisoned and confused and because of this he went slamming into anything he could make contact with to knock himself back into coherance. It wouldn't have been such a problem if the dog weren't cracking his skull open in the process.

Mog set his hands on his hips then keeping his short legs straight he bounced forward three steps then flings his right arm from back to front over his shoulder. The room began to freeze with a cold wind but the majority of the frost was aimed at Interceptor and as Snowman Jazz activated the dog froze over in a block of ice. His body stilled, the dog can still be heard whimpering from within the ice surrounding him as the poison continued taking effect.

Shadow watched his beloved dog suffering, and ordered for Mog to break the ice.

Kupo! The little white animal replied, before shaking his head. "I can't break it, it'll severe your dog. I'll have to melt it." He wriggled his arms like a snake then flopped on his belly to do the worm. His Earth Blues dance should do the trick.

A beam of sunlight aimed itself at the dog melting away the ice almost instantly. Interceptor lay in a tired heap on the floor; his mouth oozing something thick and black. His body began to shrink back to its normal size. They did it. Now to get the poison out of him.

"I've got the cure, Shadow." Strago said to the ninja before starting across the room with a bottle in hand.

"Oh no you don't." Said Carlton from the entry way, firing two arrows from the crossbow.

"Grampa!" Relm cried but it made no difference.

The bottle of antidote hit the floor in a shattered mess, and with that mess lay Strago's left arm. The little girl closed her eyes and screamed.

...

Locke turned a corner a little too sharp and popped his arm against the edge of the wall. He couldn't stop running though, he had to gain some leverage on his possessed lover. Damn, why'd he have to be in the North wing. Darting down the stairs of the dungeon room, he took a right and closed himself into the only cell with an opened door. He was really surprised to see that the secret entrance had been broken open and is now in use again- well, that explains how Iron's gang had managed to get in and out without anyone noticing, and it wouldn't be hard for them to slip past the guards during their shift switch. If Iron follows him, he'll have the advantage in the caves. No matter how many times the male has been through here, Iron doesn't have it memorized even in the darkness as he does. Dashing behind a large pillar of dirt just in time to hide from his pursuer who swung the entrance open so hard it crumpled some soil from the ceiling.

Iron looked around the not-so-secret hole in the wall, darkness everywhere. Stepping inside he tip-toed about as though Locke didn't already know that he'd entered the caves. "Come out, come out, where ever you aaare..."

Since he'd been running and had little time to actually catch his breath before Iron showed up, he was trying hard to keep his breathing quiet. Locke snuck behind another pillar as soundlessly as he could make his movements. Iron noticed the unearthly stillness in the air, maybe he should disrupt it. Jerking on the chain, he heard Locke's sharp gasp before the thief went silent again but it was enough for the demon to know where to look for the frightened mouse. Shrieking loudly he raised the weapon into the air and dashed over to where Locke was hiding.

The thief ran about the room knowing that he still had an advantage, and if he can reach the entrance to close the cave door his odds would be better. Dashing from behind his hiding place he charged at the cave door, right when he gave it a shove he spotted a glint of metal before the buzzing sound engulfed his senses and the heat of the swirling saw brushed past his face. Falling back onto his butt he hurried off to hide again and sliding into the safety of the darkness, his hand brushed through the damp soil to locate a stone or maybe even a broken piece of glass. Damn it, why didn't he think before touching Edgar. He'd taught the man too well; Locke hadn't even felt it when his possessed lover lifted his dirk from the back of his pants. Maybe he can get the chainsaw away from him, so they can at least be on fair grounds. He can't hold up against something like that, but when it came to street brawling Locke could swing like the best of them.

Edgar's rich laughter filled the air and, in a voice much like the king's, Iron said. "Locke please... you have to kill me this time. I don't know if I can break free of his hold."

Locke rolled his eyes to the comment. That wasn't Edgar. He may be a sucker for the man but he isn't stupid. He's just trying to get him to talk so he can figure out where he is. Something hard met his finger tip, and Locke fished it from the ground. This should serve as a good enough distracting. Hurling the stone across the cave it hit the opposite wall with a dull thud. He's dead. There is no way Iron could have heard that over the roar of the chainsaw, and he just threw away his only form of defense. 'Think Locke, think!' He popped his hands against his head trying to clear it.

"Got'cha!" Iron called out swinging the stiff saw into something that wasn't Locke.

But the impact was enough to make the hidden male's stomach lurch at the thought. 'There's an entrance to the deeper part of the cave fifteen feet away from me. I can make it over all that noise.'

Scrambling to his feet Locke bolted, but paused when the motor died suddenly. He's out in the open! One foot poised to move forward, his body leaned over. But that wasn't the worst of his problems, he could have easily slipped behind another block of safety. no. His problems got worse when a large light blinded the room. Iron must have had his Flash machine hidden in the cells too. That bastard had planned to lure him here!

"Look at this," Iron was practically gloating. "the little mouse got caught in the act. ...Hmm.. you weren't trying to skip out on me were you?"

Locke had to lower his head and squint his vision up at the demon because the light was so blinding. Its just as well though, the sight before him is terrifying. Edgar's 6'2" form standing in all its glory within the light, his shadow an enormous and looming presense around the room; his face is making the beam of light shine more painfully to Locke, due to the mask covering it. Locke may not be able to clearly see Edgar, but the man can damn sure see him. The weapon was designed to blind opponents and the counterpart was designed to protect Edgar, thin red clear sheet lay over the eye sockets of the mask making the light non-existant to the wearer. His lover is a frightening advesary. But he's got flaws and Locke knows all of them.

Rushing at Edgar he swings a right hook, kneeing Iron in his covered face knowing that the demons only option would be to duck from the swing. His knee made contact with the man's face just as his elbow slammed down onto the back of Iron's head clamping it between the two for a powerful and painful blow, his foot dug hard into his lover's torso kicking him away. Iron staggered backward a few steps but he seemed generally unphased.

"I hope you enjoyed that show of bravery, Locke. But the fun is over."

Hiding behind a pillar- or at least he hoped to the Gods it was a pillar and not actually Edgar, his voice sounded awfully close- touching the wall, he nodded in confirm that he was infact behind a pillar.

"Edgar may not be able to use his weapons to their full potential, but I sure can."

Locke wondered what he meant by that.

"But here, I'll give you a fair advantage- sort of." He tossed something beside Locke's feet.

Kneeling down, he touched at the ground and found that it was the sword he'd thought Edgar had left behind in the castle when he was chasing him through the halls like a madman. Grabbing it, he practically clutched it to his chest like a shield. A battle in the dark against a chainsaw might be dangerous, but he could still win. At least he thought so until a thick, Clunk! hit his ears, followed by the roar of the chainsaw starting up again. Leaning the blade of the sword outward he nearly missed seeing that the chainsaw was attached to the flashbox at the top, the light shining at the bottom. That clenched it. He's dead.

...

Celes gathered Strago up and hurried him off to safety, Mog was right behind her gathering the detached arm. Relm was broken by this turn of events as she looked at her wounded grandfather. The man's breathing was raspy and he was sweating. He's too old for an injury like this, he'll lose too much blood.

"You guys, I heard Relm scream" It was Terra. She slipped in and over to them, kneeling behind the safety of the large curtain. "what's happened?" Her breath came in sharp, her hand up to her mouth as if to keep it there because the release would be a tornado. "Lay him down, maybe I can fix it."

Relm perked, her face still moist with tears and a little snot. "Can you Terra, can you fix it?"

"I might be able to." Grabbing the arm, she set it back with the body. "Its weak, but it might help." Holding her hands over the severed limb they glowed a light shade of green but it dulled to nothing within seconds. No. It has to work. Doing it again this time she got a much darker color and the mist circulated around the arms and bleeding nub.

Celes's eyes went wide in shock. Terra's using magic! Relm was too stricken to notice or care how the arm was put back on, or if not then hopefully the wound would close up so he wouldn't lose more blood. There was so much blood, its everywhere! She has her knees resting in it. Strago's eyes flutter open and his breathing became a little better, but the veins in the arm remained broken from the body. The wound however was closing off, healing the severed veins and nerves, the skin was trying to form but couldn't do much.

Terra fell over, tired and out of breath. "That's all I can do for now."

"Relm..." The elderly man said, his full arm reached for the child.

"I'm right here, oldman. Don't scare me like that anymore." She bellowed over her relieved tears.

"Hehahaha, I'll try not to scare myself either." He wheezed.

"Is anyone else injured?" Terra asked.

Celes shook her head. "Sabin is still fighting, Interceptor's been poisoned and the antidote was spilled." They look out into the ballroom from the crack in the curtain.

Shadow was mopping up the antidote with his mouth guard and walking over to his dog he knelt down stuffing it into the animals whimpering mouth. They couldn't tell what he was saying to Interceptor, but his mouth was moving and after a moment, he stood up and seemed to vanish. The next thing they heard was a scream from an unfamiliar voice.

Sabin flipped over Sesto's head grabbing the man by the top of his shoulders, digging his foot into the man's broad back flipping him over just hard enough to throw Sesto over him. The gang member landed hard on his stomach with no time to recover due to Sabin rolling over him, pinning him down. His long, thick claws slam into the ground beside his head keeping it in place and before he can react the prince is slamming his head into the back of Sesto's knocking his face into the floor just as hard as the back is being hit. He's got to stop this. Swinging his leg up, agile as a crane, he kicked the prince on the back of his head right when Sabin drew back to hit him again, the impact was enough to stun him with wonder but that was good enough to have Sesto push his weight back and slip from beneath the man's massive body. Kicking Sabin in the back of the head he gave him a taste of his own medicine, smiling when the prince's head hit the floor in the small puddle of blood his nose had left behind.

Disgusted the prince pulled his claws free and wiped the back of his hand across his blood stained face- none of it his though- he jerked forward feeling a heel smashing into his back, and in a haste move slashes at the air behind him slicing into the man's leg before he has a chance to retract it. Sesto growled out his pained sounds staggering away. Rising to his feet Sabin and Sesto size each other up, the prince has maybe an inch on the man in height but Sesto was a little thicker in muscle mass than himself. Didn't matter. For what he's done his life is over. Edgar will just have to be mad at him. Rushing the man he swoops at the air, his claws slicing through nothing as Sesto ducks from the attack before swinging at Sabin with his own which was also dodged in the same fashion. So it seemed the man could fight.

Doing a back roundhouse kick, Sabin was mirrored by the gang member over and over, 3 times of kicks until Sabin dropped his weight sweeping Sesto off his feet. Remaining on the floor beside the fallen man, he swings his weight left on his hand and foot then snaps it right, kicking the man in the jaw with a powerful blow from his left foot. Sesto skidded across the floor and into a pile of spears on the wall. They clatter to the floor around him. He picked one up. It may not be claws but it would do. **Spinning the spear with expertise he thrust it forward at the charging male, who side stepped it easily spinning his dodge into a back-handed chop that didn't make a landed hit. Sabin was nailed in the gut by the blunt end of the weapon and in his stumble he picked up a spear of his own. He's not as good as Edgar wielding one of them but he's decent.

The two clash weapons over and over again with one man dodging the other ones attack in vice versa. Sabin would suddenly aim for Sesto's feet but the male would jump and Sabin would do the same when his feet were under attack. They would dodge when a swipe was aimed for their head, or block with an arm or leg when neccesary. The fight seemed almost a choreographed demonstration as no one seemed to have the upper hand yet; when finally Sabin's strength won over the wooden handle of Sesto's spear snapping it in half. But his opponent wasn't beat yet and he used the cracked stick like Tonfa. Blocking with them and jabbing Sabin whenever he could land a hit and he had many since, with a longer weapon Sabin was blocking one attack and being hit with the other. He leveled the playing field by snapping his own spear in half over his knee but he does not use them as Tonfa, he instead flung one at the unsuspecting male like it were a dagger.

The gang member blocked it by smacking it aside but the distraction kept him from seeing the Aura Bolt the prince conjured up and sent flying his way.

"Ugh!" He was blown into a wall so hard his imprint cracked into it. Clutching his bruised chest, the man looked around for where Sabin had gone and deftly his ears picked up the sound of hammering. Looking around the room his gaze finally shifted up where he sees the male climbing up the wall like a lumberjack would climb a tree with his gear. Only Sabin is marring the stone structure with his beloved weapon. Searching for something to throw he picks up this spear and that hurling them at the fly on the wall but he missed everytime. He has to get his aim right...

Sesto, without even feeling what caused it to happen, fell to his knees. He tried moving his body but not a limb worked, he could only turn his head. Was this a spell?

"Thanks Shadow, I can take it from here." The prince said to the ninja who stands across the room.

The unmasked male stands at the entrance of the room and to Sesto he nods for him to look over his shoulder. The gang member turned his head and just barely could see the handle of the dagger that's been thrown into his back. No wonder he couldn't move, he's been paralyzed! Looking up, his eyes widen in fear as he sees Sabin press his feet into the wall.

"This is for Cyan, you son of a bitch!" Shoving his weight free, he curls into fetal position, claws facing downward he spins almost like a top gaining speed in the drop over the paralyzed opponents head.

Even Shadow winced at the sickening crunching sound of the man being sliced into before Sabin's weight finished crushing him. He'd done a fair share of damage on the man in the hall who had whined about a broken jaw which at the time he didn't have. But he'd worry about more than that now- granted he were alive. By the look of him you'd think monsters mauled at him to look like that, but Shadow was only being nice. The other one, that was battling with Celes had been crushed in a bear hug by the statue of Edgar holding him. Blood oozed out of his mouth, pooling on the floor beneath he and the now inactive statue. All was quiet, the fighting at an end. Only question now is where are Locke and Edgar?

Down in the caves its taking everything Locke has to defend himself against Edgar's assalt. His bones are actually shaking from the impact of the deflected swings. Unfortunately the sword didn't hold up very well and snapped in half after clash number 5. He'd been knocked to the ground and helpless to do anything but await certain death. He still had one option though, as he sat blinded by the flashbulb knowing what would happen once the light shifted, he raised his foot and with all the strength he could muster Locke took the low road and kicked his lover in the balls. Hard. Judging by the swear and yell, he'd made contact with the right location. Iron fell heavily to the ground, the bulb burst the moment the weapon fell down beside the thief and his lover but the saw continued spinning into the dirt. In the darkness, Locke blinked over and over glad that the blinding light had finally been staunched. Unsure of where the switch was, he let the chainsaw roar on beside them.

"Edgar, plea-..." His words cut off when a hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"You little shit." Hissed Iron through gritted teeth. But his grip loosened and a sputter of coughs shot from his mouth.

Without even seeing, Locke knew it was blood that spattered onto his face. But how? Edgar had been healed, unless...

"Ryan please... kill me. you'll stop Iron, certainly, by doing so."

Nevermind his nickname... it was the voice that said it all. That voice reserved only for him, produced only by Edgar. Reaching forward he cupped his lovers face within his hands. "Edgar I can't... I won't."

The saw stopped whirling, and humming whether it was because its wielder had turned it off or if it had simply stopped from being on for so long without pause. But the silence was deafening.

"But I'm suffering... will you let me continue to do so?" He sounded so far away now, but he was still near. "Here, use this..." He hands Locke a small dirk, the one he had dropped in the hall. "You have to."

Clutching the weapon in his hand, he knew what he had to do...

66666

When Edgar opened his eyes it was evening. He'd been sleeping off and on all week. It was doctor's order that he stay in bed but he was upset about it to be sure. He missed many things during that week, his brother's coronation ceremony and the signing of documents to become King of the Doma region. Cyan's funeral... it had hurt him hearing about what happened to a close friend, but not as much as it had hurt his brother. It was painful seeing the sadness in those twin crystal blue eyes of his, whenever he'd come into Edgar's bedroom to see him he would have the eyes of a grieving man and the weight as well. Chairs and the bed creaked from his heavy crown. He'd roughly been told about what went on that night all those days ago. But in the end it all came out the same. The four misguided members of Iron's gang are all dead. Everyone tells him that it isn't his fault but he believes otherwise. He won't let it get to him though. Strength comes from knowing when to grieve and when to live and now is not the time to grieve. He still has a world that needs repairing but now he has much knowledge that he isn't alone with it and he never was. He can only regret that it took him so long to realize it. But mentally, his health has gotten a lot better and it continues to.

What happened back at the cave was... it was otherworldly. Locke had taken the dirk and with all his strength stabbed him, right between the ribs... right in the heart. He'd seen darkness after a flash of light so blinding he thought for a moment the Flashbox hadn't been broken and was on backup supply but that couldn't be. And with immense pain coursing through his chest, he saw a darkness far greater than a closed in cave... he saw death. It touched him. Took him. Held him and bathed its cold into his very last breath, and just as soon as he'd frozen over, inside and out, he was warmed. A gently but present warmth that wrapped him and craddled him back to life. Him and him alone. Iron had died, and was gone. But Edgar didn't understand what had happened until he saw a bit of feather come off of one of the bandages the doctor had changed. Locke had a pheonix feather with him, who knew how long the theif had been holding onto it or why, but he'd kept it and used it. And thankfully, it worked. A rebirth in his lovers laughing arms, while tears fell from his eyes. He'll never in his years forget that sight, and he'll never want to see it again. Pain can't play with joy, they'd only live with a crack that cannot be repaired and eventually one side would win out and pain is usually that...

Iron only wanted him so that he could have his poison cured. The demon was dying and would have died but Edgar's body kept him going for at least a bit longer, in the end the poison won out and dropped the demons senses leaving Edgar coherant and that was when he knew what had to be done. Because he could not take it any longer; Locke had to kill him.

A knock took him from his task of staring out the window at the setting sun. "Come in?" He thought it was strange that anyone would knock. Must be a maid, he came to figure but was surprised to see... "Setzer? What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged, and with cane in hand he limped into the room. "Should be a month more with this thing and I'll be back to my usual cool." He laughed. "May I?" He gestured to a seat beside the bed.

Rathering that the man did not Edgar nodded regardless what his gut was painfully telling him. Time to face the facts and pay the price.

"Well, I'll get right to it." Says the gambler. "Why are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?"

Edgar scoffed. "You know full well why... its because of what I've done to you."

Setzer shook his head. "No, no. That was what Iron had done... not you."

"I could have stopped him."

"I was under the impression that you could not." He looked down at his lap then nodded. "I see I was mistaken, sorry."

"Don't do this... this is exactly why I didn't want to see you. I can't be brought back to that place, not right now. I wanted to wait until I was ready- until you were."

Neither male looked at the other as they spoke, it seemed almost impossible for Edgar to, Setzer seemed to only be thinking to himself and finally he looked up at the king.

"Does it really hurt you this much that you've done that to me? To everyone?"

"Yes, it does. Cyan is dead because of me and so are the ones who helped Iron in his attempted destruction."

Nodding, Setzer shifts himself from the chair to the bed beside the man. "Then say this with me... No pain today will hurt greater than the pain of those days past."

"What?"

"Its my mantra. I say it whenever I'm deeply affected by something and it instantly takes the pain away." Slapping a hand to Edgar's shoulder he continued. "We've all got something we do to bring us back from the brink. Terra smoothes wrinkles from her dresses when there are no wrinkles there; she hates large crowds of unfamiliar faces but doing this simple action calms her anxieties."

"But how..." He shook his head, not following what the man was getting at. "How can something like that work? What could possibly be worse than... than THAT?"

"I lost my parents when I was sixteen years old, that pain has never left me even to this day. My life ended- twice- I got amnesia and then had to remember it all over again. It was dreadful, and nothing existing in this life can take the place of that pain. That is 'how' my mantra allows me to move forward, to forgive."

Edgar closed his eyes as if to shut out the kindness he feels he does not yet deserve.

"Oh stop that, beating yourself up... surely if I, the wronged, can forgive you then you can forgive yourself."

"The pain of what was done is still going on, yours is very worn and ready to aid you to move forward. My mantra to still this pain remains fresh."

"Then shelve it man," Setzer persisted. "You must be feeling a little better by now? Demon's dead, everyone is mending nicely... Cyan will be greatly missed but who won't be when age or illness or accident has claimed them?"

"You're too kind to me. I've done the unthinkable and yet here you are. Are you sick?"

"Foolish... I've heard... a madman, drunkard- you hear a lot of things about yourself when people don't believe you're in the same room as them." He shrugged. "Consider me foolish. And isn't it better to get over this thing now than to wait it out? Sit around adopting weird behavior around each other that will ultimately break us apart for good because neither one of us can take it. I don't want that."

"I don't either but... its not easy to look at you even now- especially with you being nice to me. I was ready for the anger- an outright pummeling." He looked at the man now, Setzer's pale face disappearing into shadows making it easier for him to look. "I don't deserve this treatment."

"Fine, would you rather I say nasty insincere things about you to the others? Turn my nose up when I see you and make it very known that you're dead to me?"

"Gods no, that sounds ghastly."

They chuckled at the thought.

"I just meant, emotionally, I'm not ready to be forgiven. Call me weak to 'guilt whallowing'."

Nodding, Setzer stands. "Very well, I'll give you two months to cope- Terra and I will be having our wedding around then- if you don't show up... I'll know your answer to moving on about this, if you do show up, then please, feel no judgements coming from me."

Edgar looked astonished but nodded his understanding.

"Thank you. In the mean time," He leaned over right into Edgar's face and softly, quickly, kissed the king on the lips. Backing away he smiled and said. "There, now we both have something to 'guilt whallow' in," Snickering he continued as he limped to the door. "I rather enjoyed that." He continued laughing as he walked out of the room.

Edgar smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "He should really add 'lunatic' to that pile of truth he's snooped out of people."

He couldn't help but feel a little better though. Setzer may be crazy but he makes a good point. Maybe he should have a ritual or a mantra to calm him when he's in need.

"Hey Ed', you mind if I sit with you now? I know you need your rest but," Locke walked over to the bed, flopping down onto it. "I can only sleep in another room for so long." Wrapping his arms around his lover, he pulls him down so he can rest his blond head on his chest.

"Locke," Edgar said thoughtfully.

"Mmm?"

"Will you always be with me- even if your not here?"

"Always. You can have eight demons in you, your head can spin around while you devour my innards," He smiled. "None of us are going anywhere."

Nodding, Edgar smiled his eyes closing. "Then that's all I'll ever need."

5 years later.

Two children, a boy and a girl at 4 years old, hurry up a mountain trail screaming and jumping as they chase down a grasshopper. When catching the bug the boy peeks into his cupped hands at the madly hopping creature.

"Alex, let me see!" The girl peered over her brother's shoulder. "Let meeee..." She pleaded on the brink of an explosion of need.

"Okay... here, look." He opened his hands.

Reaching for it the bug instead hopped onto the girls face which earned it a "bleh" right before a tiny hand came up to her forehead giving the bug a half splatter against her face as she swatted it to the ground. Her brother's gasp said it all.

"Nina, look what you did!" The boy exaggerated.

"I didn't mean to! Just fix it then."

Alex sighed in annoyance that he had to 'do anything' at all. Holding his hands over the bug with the crushed torso, he wriggled his fingers until his hands began to glow and a green mist washed over the grasshopper. The smashed half of its body fluffed back up, almost like the splatter were going back in reverse until the bug was the way it used to be. And realizing it got another chance at life, it quickly took it and ran.

"Rats." Nina declared when the bug seemingly commited suicide by jumping off the cliff. "I didn't even get to hold it..." She shook her head in dismay, her white curls looked like a snowy avalanche about her head. "Wanna go home and get some cookies?"

"Okay." Taking his sisters offered hand, he allows her to lead him up the mountain side to their home.

They two kids love living up so high from the rest of the world. There are other families around as well. But none of them are as great as their family because they're the only one's with an airship.

But something else existed on the mountain of Algol, not above it, but below... a stone statue of a woman. A powerful Goddess, infact. And its glowing...

THE END


End file.
